


No eres de los nuestros (NOTA IMPORTANTE)

by Hiyoziwaki



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Period-Typical Homophobia
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2020-06-22 04:53:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 51,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19660225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hiyoziwaki/pseuds/Hiyoziwaki
Summary: NOTA IMPORTANTE EN EL ÚLTIMO CAPITULO.Arthur ha atrapado a uno de los hombres de Dutch y ahora están intentando sacarle información a base de no muy buenos tratos, pero el no puede evitar sentir cierta lastima hacia el chico.Kieran Duffy ha sido atrapado por la banda de Dutch Van der Linde y no se encuentra muy bien, pero recibe la ayuda de uno de sus mienbros pro el que empieza a sentir bastante interes hasta el punto de querer formar parte de ellos para conocerle mejor. Aunque sabe que no será facil qu ele acepten y ganarse su amistad.No es muy buen resumen pero es un intento.





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola a todos.
> 
> Bueno, basicamente estoy obsesionadisimo con estos dos y tenía que escribir un fanfic sobre ellos. Esta es la primera vez que lo hago pero intentaré hacerlo lo mejor posible.

Frio. Jodidamente frio.

Eso era lo único que podía pensar Arthur mientras cabalgaba rumbo al asentamiento de la banda de Colm O'Driscoll.

"Osea que han venido hasta aquí para asaltar un tren…"Arthur dirige su mirada hacia Dutch, que se halla delante de él dirigiendo al grupo. "Y como no, Dutch no puede dejar esto pasar. Esta pelea empieza a hacerse demasiado larga y absurda. Al fin y al cabo, esta es una disputa entre Dutch y Colm la cual hemos convertido en una guerra entre bandas llena de gente ajena a ella.” Arthur observa a los compañeros que le siguen por detrás. Justo después de él, se encuentra Bill, el cual se halla dando unas palmaditas y unas palabras de ánimo a su caballo, animándole para que continúe cabalgando a pesar de la gran cantidad de nieve y el frio. “Bill será un borracho, pero ama a su caballo”. Detrás de él, Lenny y Javier comparten unas palabras, posiblemente sobre el temporal o el estado de la banda.

\- Eh, vaquero, no te distraigas.

Arthur mira a su lado, donde se encuentra Micah, el más reciente de los integrantes de la banda. Por alguna razón no lo aguantaba. Esa sonrisa de suficiencia con la cual le miraba siempre, es como si estuviera riéndose de él. Después de mantenerle la mirada unos segundos, Arthur decide sumirse en sus pensamientos.

\- Muy bien, esperad aquí.

Al oír la orden, todos paran sus caballos. Y permanecen atentos a las palabras de Dutch.

\- Bueno, caballeros, ha llegado el momento. ¿Estamos listos?

Lenny y Javier no esperan ni un segundo para responder a Dutch. Después de una pausa, continúa hablando.

\- Bueno, Morgan y yo vamos a subir un poco, para ver si nos hacemos una idea del trazado del campamento. Williamson, Bell, tomad posición y ocultaos por fuera del campamento. Summers, Escuella, cubridnos desde aquí. Vamos.

Arthur sigue a Dutch al alto señalado, se posiciona y saca sus prismáticos. Frente a él, puede ver a un hombre preparando las alforjas de su caballo.

\- Ahí están… Son ellos, seguro.

\- Colm? - Pregunta Arthur mientras dirige la vista hacia la izquierda.

\- Parece…

Él puede ver a un hombre bien vestido, el cual se dirige a su caballo, sin ninguna prisa.

\- Si… Es él.

Arthur vuelve a centrar su atención en el hombre de antes, el cual se ha acercado a Colm. Puede notar una conversación no muy agradable por el movimiento corporal.

\- ¿Con quién está hablando? No parece muy contento. - Contesta Dutch confirmando sus sospechas sobre la tensión en la conversación.

\- No…

No le da tiempo a continuar cuando ve como Colm le agarra y abofetea para luego dejarlo ir asustado. “No deberías haberle hablado a su a Colm O’Driscoll, chico”.

\- ¿Se van? - Pregunta Dutch con un tono impaciente en su voz.

\- Sí, Eso parece. ¿Vamos a por ellos? - Pregunta Arthur.

\- Ya nos ocuparemos de Colm. - Contesta Dutch después de meditarlo. – Será mejor que saquemos a algunos de aquí. Y es mucho menos divertido robarle a él y quitarle le botín si nunca se entera.

Arthur observa al chico irse antes de guardar sus prismáticos. “Bien, otra vez en acción” piensa de camino a su caballo.

Ya con su rifle y revolver encima, y después de unas palmaditas de despedida a su caballo, Arthur sigue a Dutch en su descenso hacia el lugar elegido por Micha y Bill para esconderse.

Desde su escondite, observa los O'Driscoll que tiene delante.

\- Vale, yo iré primero.

Arthur sale de su escondite y se dirige lentamente hacia unas cajas cerca de los O´Driscoll. Dos de ellos conversan tranquilamente, sin parecer haberse dado cuenta del intruso. Arthur mira hacia sus compañeros, los cuales le observan pacientemente, antes de descubrirse ante el enemigo y disparar. El primer disparo acierta de lleno en la cabeza de uno de ellos. Ante el asombro, el otro se da la vuelta, sacando su pistola, pero muere antes de ver a su enemigo.

\- ¡O’Driscoll! ¡Estáis muertos, hijos de perra!

Alertados por el ruido, y la amenaza, el resto de los O’Driscoll salen de su escondite para pelear, al igual que sus compañeros se unen a él.

Después de un largo tiroteo en el asentamiento, y posterior en el bosque, el grupo se dispone a buscar lo necesario para el ataque al tren. Arthur encuentra unas cajas de dinamita, que, en opinión de Bill, parecen tener buena pinta. Después de darle las cajas a su compañero, Arthur se une al resto el grupo.

Dutch se encuentra mirando un mapa que al parecer Micah ha encontrado. “Todo este lio por un mapa y un poco de dinamita.” Arthur dirige su mirada hacia Dutch, el cual mira bastante satisfecho el mapa. “Bueno, al menos Dutch parece feliz.”

Pasados unos momentos, Dutch da la orden de retirada y todos vuelven a sus caballos. “Ah, solo quiero llegar al campamento y beber algo.”

El viaje de vuelta no estaba siendo malo del todo, incluso el viento frio y la nieve que le daba de cara dejaba de molestarle. Arthur estaba incluso a punto de sumirse en su pensamiento cuando oye la voz de Dutch.

\- Eh, ¿veis a ese tipo? ¿No estaba en el campamento con Colm?

\- Dejádmelo a mí. – Dice Arthur antes de emprenderse al galope tras el chico.

\- Bien, nosotros regresaremos. ¡Tráelo con vida! Podría ser útil.

\- Vale, de acuerdo.

Despidiéndose de esa forma de sus compañeros, Arthur saca su lazo y azuza a su caballo dispuesto a atrapar a ese O’Driscoll cueste lo que cueste.

La persecución resulta algo tediosa, pero en poco tiempo, el O’Driscoll se ve en el suelo y sin escapatoria.

\- Ya eres mío. – proclama Arthur mientras se tira de la cuerda para acercar a su enemigo.

\- Oh, mierda. - es la única respuesta que puede dar el O’Driscoll mientras es atado de manos y pies.

\- Tú te vienes conmigo, chico. Pero primero…

Arthur registra al hombre de arriba abajo. Solo encuentra un viejo reloj y media botella de Bíter. “Bueno, es mejor que nada” piensa mientras de guarda su humilde botín. Acto seguido, coge al hombre y se lo sube al hombro.

\- ¡Has tenido que confundirme con otro! – clama el O'Driscoll en un vano intento de librarse.

Arthur opta por el silencio mientras le coloca en la grupa de su caballo y se acomoda para emprender su viaje de vuelta al refugio.

\- Solo déjame irme, vamos. - le ruega ahora su prisionero.

“Ah, es un poco patético…”.

\- ¿cómo te llamas, chico? - pregunta Arthur mientras emprende el galope.

\- ¡No lo sé! - contesta asustado el hombre.

“Como he dicho…patético.”

\- ¿No sabes tu nombre? - intenta de nuevo.

\- Me llamo Kieran. - le contesta finalmente el asustado joven.

\- ¿Kieran qué? - pregunta de nuevo Arthur, empezando a perder la paciencia.

\- Duffy. Kieran Duffy.

“Bien, será mejor que le diga lo que le va a pasar cuanto antes.”

\- Bueno, no voy a mentirte… Hoy es un día terrible para ti, Kieran Duffy.

\- ¿Adónde me lleva? - un leve tono de miedo se oye en su pregunta.

\- A un sitio que no te va a gustar. - contesta Arthur hastiado.

\- ¿Por qué? ¿Qué piensa hacer conmigo? - vuelve a preguntar el O'Driscoll, con un tono algo más histérico que el anterior.

\- Algo que no te va a gustar. Así que te aconsejaría que reservaras fuerzas para gritar. - suelta Arthur en un intento de callarle durante el resto del viaje.

\- ¡No, por favor…! ¡No hagas esto, por favor…! ¡Por favor, señor! - suplica Kieran, lo cual solo ayuda a agotar más la paciencia de Arthur.

\- ¡Será mejor que cierres el pico, granuja, o te lo cerraré yo! – le amenaza Arthur. Lo cual parece funcionarle durante unos escasos diez segundos.

\- No quiero morir señor. ¡Tenga corazón, señor!

“Vale, es suficiente. No tengo el día para soportar esta mierda.”

\- ¿Quieres ponerme a prueba? ¿es eso? Porque te romperé todos los huesos del cuerpo. – advierte, totalmente cabreado Arthur.

\- Lo siento, perdone, ¿vale? - se disculpa Kieran, más colaborativo.

\- Ni una maldita palaba mas, ¿está claro? - vuelve a intentar Arthur.

\- ¡Vale, vale! –

\- Con eso ya van dos huesos.

Afortunadamente, después de esas amenazas, el O'Driscoll pareció captar el mensaje y permaneció callado hasta llegar al campamento. “Muy bien, acabemos con esto.”

\- Ya hemos llegado, saco de mierda. Deja que te presente a los muchachos. – dice Arthur mientras coge al “saco de mierda” y lo acerca hacia la cabaña principal

\- No me hagas daño, por favor. – intenta suplicar una vez más Kieran.

\- Oh, no te preocupes, son muy amables.

Acto seguido de esta frase, Arthur suelta al prisionero en el suelo, y Dutch sale de la cabaña, avisado de su llegada por las voces.

\- Ah, encontraste a ese malnacido, ¿eh? Muy bien. – Comenta el líder de la banda, observando a su “invitado” mientras Arthur le desata. – Bienvenido a tu nuevo hogar. Espero que seas muy feliz aquí.

Arthur, levanta a Kieran del suelo, sujetándolo firmemente.

\- ¿Quieres que le haga hablar?

\- Oh no, nada de lo que diga será verdad. – explica Dutch.

En ese momento, Uncle y Bill salen a recibir al prisionero.

\- Uncle! Mr. Williamson! – Les llama la atención Dutch. – Atad a este gusano en un lugar seguro. Primero haremos que pase hambre. - Arthur suelta a Kieran, dejándolo en manos de Uncle y Bill.

\- Tengo un dicho, amigo mío. - continua Dutch, esta vez hablándole a Kieran, y logrando su atención – Disparamos a los que tengamos que disparar, salvamos a los que tengamos que salvar y alimentamos a los que tengamos que alimentar… Ya descubriremos que te corresponde. – después de usar su famosa frase para intimidar a su prisionero, la expresión de Dutch cambia a una de toral felicidad. – No me lo puedo creer! ¡Un O’Driscoll en mi campamento!

\- No, no soy un O’Driscoll, señor. Odio a ese tipo. – intenta defenderse Kieran, con una mirada de terror en opinión de Arthur, quien le sigue con la mirada hasta que le meten en el establo. “Vaya mal día para ti, chico…casi siento pena y todo… pero eres nuestra oportunidad para dar con Colm O’Driscoll.”

\- Oh, lo que tú digas, hijo. - le contesta Dutch. – Bien hecho, Arthur. -

\- Siento que hayamos dejado escapar a Colm. - se disculpa Arthur.

\- Oh, hay tiempo para eso. Ahora tengo que ver si podemos asaltar el tren. – se despide Dutch, para luego desaparecer en el interior de la cabaña.

“Vaya día más largo…” piensa Arthur de camino al porche de su cabaña. Se enciende un cigarro y saca la botella de Bíter que le robo antes al chico. Se sume en sus pensamientos durante un rato, hasta que se acaba el cigarro y decide que ya es hora de descansar. Fuma la última calada, tira la colilla al fuego y dirige una última mirada al establo antes de retirarse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Podéis seguirme aquí que es donde aviso cuando subo un cap: https://twitter.com/Hiyoziwaki


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero que disfrutes mucho de este segundo capitulo.

Frio. Mucho frio.

Era lo único que podía pensar Kieran mientras despertaba de su poco reparador sueño. Intenta levantarse, pero su dolorido cuerpo no se lo permite y sus pies piden a gritos que se siente. Intenta abrir sus ojos, pero es igual de inútil...está muy cansado. Al final decide rendirse y usa sus brazos atados para que su cuerpo se sostenga gracias a ellos, dándole un respiro a sus pies, y apoya su cabeza en la viga, lo cual ayuda a su dolorido cuello. Kieran encuentra en esta postura algo de comodidad, aunque es consciente que, si se mantiene así, dentro de poco las heridas de sus manos empeorarán gracias a la presión de las cuerdas. Aun así, decide que no pasara nada por intentar dormir cinco minutos más.

A punto estaba de dejarse llevar al mundo de los sueños cuando un frio helador recorre todo su cuerpo. El cuerpo de Kieran reacciona al momento irguiéndose y sus ojos se abren de par en par. Primero mira su ropa, empapada por el agua que le habían echado, y después mira a los dos hombres delante suyo. A la sensación de frio se le une la de miedo ante lo que se le avecinaba. Delante de él se encuentra el más joven de los dos hombres que le ataron ayer aquí, acompañado de un hombre completamente tapado exceptuando su cara. El ya conocido decide hablar.

\- Buenos días, O’Driscoll. Espero que hayas descansado bien. – dice mientras le da unas palmaditas en la cara. Acto seguido, acerca una silla. El otro hombre parece ignorarle y se limita a acercarse al cual supone que es su caballo para cuidarle. – Entonces… ¿qué te parece si me cuentas sobre Colm O’Driscoll? –

“No puedo… Si ellos se enteran de que he contado algo me matarán” Kieran agacha la cabeza y cierra los ojos en un intento de esconder las lágrimas que amenazan con formársele.

\- ¡Ey! – grita el hombre, lo que hace que Kieran se sobresalte, irguiéndose de nuevo, solo que esta vez le acompañan temblores por el miedo. – ¡Te he hecho una pregunta! ¡Contéstala!

\- No sé nada, señor. De verdad, yo solo era el que se ocupaba de los caballos.

\- Ah, pero entonces sabrás donde están escondidos. Porque habrás tenido que acompañarles para cuidar de sus caballos, ¿no?

Kieran empieza a respirar fuerte y entrecortadamente. No sabe cómo contestar a esa pregunta. Es obvio que no puede decirle que no sabe nada de los asentamientos. Ante esta situación, Kieran tiembla más fuerte, aunque no sabe bien si por el frio o el miedo que cada vez crece más, y aprieta los puños en un nuevo intento de reprimir las lágrimas. Unos segundos después, una última idea se le pasa por la cabeza.

\- He estado muy poco tiempo con ellos para saber eso, señor. Me uní hace pocos meses, antes de que el tiempo se pusiera así, y después ocurrió esto y como comprenderá nos quedamos atrapados y…

\- ¡Ya basta, no me creo ni una sola palabra! – El hombre se levanta, tirando la silla y causando un estruendo, y se dirige con el puño alzado hacia su rehén.

El cansancio, miedo y frio hace que Kieran no pueda soportar más la presión y rompe a llorar, mientras un calor húmedo se extiende por sus piernas.

\- ¿Te has meado? Ey, Charles, mira, el O’Driscoll se ha meado encima. – Kieran puede oír la sonora risa del primer hombre, mientras dirige su mirada hacia el otro. Este parece mirarle con una expresión de verdadera pena hacia él. Esto solo hace que Kieran se sienta peor y llore algo más sonoramente.

\- Llorón y meón, te comportas igual que un bebé, puede que te tenga que traer el viejo biberón de Jack para darte le… -

\- Vamos, Bill, déjale en paz, no vas a conseguir nada de él ahora y menos con burlas. – Interviene el otro hombre, sujetando a su compañero del brazo para conseguir que se vaya. El otro decide seguir su consejo y se van, dejando tras ellos un silencio que solo los sollozos de Kieran y algún que otro relincho o bufido de los caballos interrumpe.

Tras un minuto, Kieran vuelve a dejar caer su cuerpo y su cabeza hacia delante. “Primero los O’Driscoll descubren mi secreto y ahora esto.” Los sollozos de Kieran se hacen más fuertes ahora que no hay nadie para verle. “Vaya mierda de vida.”

Kieran levanta su cabeza al oír abrirse la puerta del establo. Ha intentado dormir algo, pero los temblores y el picor y escozor que el pis le ha creado no le han dejado tranquilo ni un minuto. Su día se ha basado en dormir durante 5 minutos para despertarse tembloroso o dolorido y empezar a llorar de nuevo hasta dormirse. Y el día parecía que iba a empeorar con la llegada del que seguramente sería su nuevo interrogador.

Kieran intenta enfocar su cansada vista en el hombre recién llegado. Ha pasado de largo para atar a dos caballos a sus respectivos postes. Cree poder identificar a uno de ellos, era el caballo del hombre que intervino a su favor antes. “Puede que sea él el que viene a hablar conmigo y pueda tener algo de descanso”. Pero su temor aumenta al darse la vuelta el hombre y ver que es el que le atrapó. “¿Dios, es que no puedo tener ni un minuto de descanso?” Kieran observa como el hombre se acerca a la silla, la levanta y se sienta a observarle de vuelta.

\- ¿Y bien…vas a contarme a mí que sabes de Colm O’Driscoll? – Le pregunta el interrogador tranquilamente. Kieran se limita a mirarle mientras tiembla descontroladamente. – Veo que tienes bastante frio, ¿no? Charles me ha contado lo que Bill te ha hecho…y Bill se ha reído bastante de lo del pis. – Kieran opta por seguir en silencio, intentando controlar los temblores esta vez con un resultado nefasto. – ¿Es que no vas a decirme nada, chico? – Nada.

Ante esta actitud, el hombre frunce el ceño y se encamina hacia él. Kieran agacha la cabeza y observa de reojo como se coloca a su lado y saca su cuchillo. Cierra los ojos, esperando que lo siguiente que sienta sea el cuchillo en su cara o cuello.

Pero lo único que siente Kieran es como su cuerpo cae al suelo después de oír el rasgado de una cuerda. Siente como el dolor de sus manos disminuye y como ese dolor placentero que se siente al descansar después de permanecer mucho rato de pies le invade el cuerpo. El hombre le había soltado.

“¿Por qué? ¿Por qué me ha soltado?” era lo único que podía pensar. Cuando levanta la vista, ve que el hombre le observa atentamente, pero no le observa con una mirada de odio, ni de enfado, sino con una mirada de concentración. Este, se agacha hasta estar a su altura y continúa mirándole. “¿Por qué me mira tan fijamente y con tanta atención?” se pregunta Kieran sin poder apartar la vista.

De pronto, el hombre coge su mano y la mira. Kieran nota calor en sus orejas y mejillas que denota que se empiezan a poner rojas y observa atentamente. El hombre observa su mano durante un rato, para luego pasar a la otra y finalmente a los pies. Cuando parece haber acabado, vuelve a mirarle a la cara. – Bueno, parece que obviando esas marcas en tus muñecas no hay nada fuera de lo normal. No hay dedos morados ni nada parecido. - Acto seguido, se levanta y se acerca al banco cerca de los caballos. Kieran puede ver un balde, una taza metálica y varias prendas.

Observa como coge la taza y vuelve a donde él, ofreciéndola. – Cógela. - Él alarga su mano y mira dentro. Puede observar un líquido marrón, que por su olor deduce que es café. Aprieta la taza todo lo fuerte que puede, sintiendo el calor que emana y deseando poder calentarse un poco gracias a él. Después, cierra sus ojos y bebe el líquido a pequeños sorbos, disfrutando de su sabor y del calor que deja a su paso en su interior. Permanece así un rato, disfrutando de su bebida y del silencio e incluso su respiración se relaja transportándole hacia el reino de Morfeo de nuevo… o al menos hasta que oye la voz del hombre de nuevo.

\- Ey, ¿Estas intentando dormir? – “por supuesto no iba a ser tan fácil…” – Ey, levántate. – le ordena desde la silla. “No, no puedo” – ¿Es que no me has oído o qué? – le contesta con un tono que denota que su paciencia empieza a agotarse.

\- No puedo, señor. – Le contesta finalmente.

\- Vaya, pero si puedes hablar. – le dice con un tono burlón y una sonrisa similar en su cara. – Ya empezaba a pensar que Williamson te había cortado la lengua. – continua mientras se acerca a él, se agacha y le pasa el brazo por detrás de su cabeza para levantarle.

Kieran hace todos sus esfuerzos por andar, aunque son mínimos ya que sus pies duelen aún demasiado, pero con ayuda consigue llegar a la silla y sentarse.

\- Desnúdate. - Le ordena esta vez su captor, el cual se acerca a su caballo de nuevo.

\- ¿Que? – Pregunta Kieran escandalizado, a la vez que su sonrojo aumenta.

El hombre vuelve y deja varias cosas en el suelo.

\- Que te desnudes. A no ser que quieras lavarte con la ropa puesta. O igual prefieres no lavarte y seguir apestando a pis.

Kieran mira las cosas que ha traído. Un cubo de agua con una esponja en su interior, que al tocar con sus dedos comprueba que esta tibia. A su lado se encuentra un cacho de tela no demasiado limpia y que supone que es para secarse. Finalmente ve un recambio de ropa.

\- Oh. - Es lo único que puede pronunciar ante el asombro.

Mira al hombre de nuevo, el cual se ha apoyado en el poste donde se encontraba atado él hace un momento, justo en frente de él. Ve cómo se enciende un cigarro y mira sus uñas distraídamente. “Espera… Es que se piensa quedar ahí…frente a mí”. En ese momento le mira, posiblemente extrañado de no oír el movimiento de ropa o agua.

\- ¿Se puede saber que estas esperando? ¿Es que esperas que lo haga yo o qué?

Ante esa declaración, Kieran solo puede sonrojarse más y empieza a pellizcar su pantalón de los nervios.

\- Oh… Ya veo, te da vergüenza. – Le comenta con una sonrisa burlona de nuevo. – Ah, vale, vale, te permitiré cierta “privacidad”. – Dice mientras se acerca a su caballo y empieza a cepillarle. – Pero te lo advierto… que no se te ocurra intentar huir porque soy más rápido que tú y te juro que no me cortaré un pelo si tengo que echarte el lazo de nuevo y traerte a rastras.

Después de esa amenaza, Kieran observa como continúa cepillando su caballo, sin intención de darse la vuelta, tal y como ha prometido. Visto esto, Kieran se relaja y comienza a desvestirse.

Se quita rápidamente la camisa y la deja a un lado para luego pasar al pantalón y la ropa interior, los cuales, al obligarle a levantarse un poco, le lleva más tiempo, pero acaba y los deja en el suelo. Después coge la esponja, bien llena de agua, y la coloca en su hombro para acto seguido apretar. Kieran deja salir un suspiro de satisfacción al notar el agua caliente recorrerle el cuerpo y empieza a frotarse bien. Cuando ve que ya se ha limpiado, y calentado lo suficiente, pasa a secarse y vestirse con la ropa que le han dejado, la cual parece quedarle bastante bien. 

\- Gracias por la ropa… y dale las gracias al hombre que me la ha prestado también.

\- Me gustaría, pero Davey ha muerto.

\- Oh…siento mucho tu per…

\- Si, si, sabes, no me interesa mucho tu compasión, pero si la información que puedas tener sobre Colm. Osea que, visto que ya no te puedes quejar más del trato recibido, que te parece si…

Justo en ese momento su estómago decide que sí que tiene una queja más sobre el trato recibido y lo muestra con un gran rugido.

\- Oh, ¿tienes hambre? – le pregunta. A lo que quieran contesta asintiendo. – ¿y crees que debería importarme lo más mínimo? – a lo que esta vez le contesta agachando la cabeza y negando. – Exacto, por lo que yo si fuera tú me daría prisa en contestar y tal vez…

Otro rugido le interrumpe lo que hace que su interrogador suelte un improperio y se dirija a su caballo de nuevo a acariciarle. Parece meditar durante un rato y finalmente rebusca en su bolsa y le lanza a una lata a Kieran, el cual, no la atrapa y tiene que recoger del suelo. “¿Vísceras saladas?”

\- Mira… - empieza a decirle mientras se enciende un cigarro. – yo no me voy a comer eso, y menos ahora que hemos cazado, osea que puedes comértelo tu o sino posiblemente sea para Bill.

“¿Para Bill? De ningún modo.” No lo duda un instante, abre la lata y se traga el contenido de dentro del tirón.

\- Vaya, ya hay que tener estómago, eh. – comenta antes de tomar otra calada y expulsar el humo. – Mira, verte comer me ha dado hambre… - el hombre se dirige a la puerta y se da la vuelta antes de abrirla. – te voy a dejar aquí, vale, pero que ni se te pase por la cabeza escapar, porque no dudare ni un segundo en…

\- ¿Echarme el lazo y traerme a rastras? – prueba Kieran, a lo que el hombre se le queda mirando.

Después de esa respuesta, abandona el establo dejando a Kieran a solas de nuevo. Casi ni se lo puede creer, más bien, piensa que solo quiere tomarle el pelo y que ahora volverá para torturarle. Pero eso no llega a pasar y pasados un par de minutos Kieran decide relajarse. Su respiración calmada, el calor, los sonidos de caballos y su estómago lleno consiguen que se relaje al punto de quedarse dormido.

\- Ey, Despierta!

Esa llamada despierta a Kieran. Su cuerpo está entumecido por el frio y la mala postura y no sabe muy bien identificar donde está ni quien le ha hablado. Se frota los ojos y se encuentra en frente al hombre de antes con cara de pocos amigos. De repente, Kieran se siente muy despierto y algo asustado.

\- Escucha… - Empieza, apoyándose en la silla y mirándole de cerca. – Creo que ya has recibido muchos lujos hoy y va siendo hora de que me cuentes lo que quiero saber. ¿eh?

Kieran cierra los ojos e intenta apartar la cabeza, pero este le agarra y le obliga a mantener la cabeza frente a él.

\- ¡Mírame! – La orden da resultado y Kieran le vuelve a mirar. – Mira, tienes dos opciones: puedes hablar ahora y esta noche dormir en un lugar caliente y comer comida de verdad, e incluso puede que te permitamos permanecer con nosotros hasta que se acabe este frio y luego te dejemos libre. O puedes optar por seguir callado, confirmándonos aún más que eres uno de ellos y morirte de frio y hambre. Tú decides.

Él quería hablar, por supuesto que quería. No le debía nada a esa gente que tan mal le habían tratado. Pero también sabía que, si decía algo y le dejaban suelto, Colm le encontraría y le mataría.

\- ¡Oh, venga contéstame de una jodida vez!

\- ¡No puedo!

\- Bien, en ese caso… - El hombre, enfadado, le agarra del cuello y le arrastra hasta el ya conocido poste y le empuja contra él – te quedarás aquí, de pies, sin poder dormir y pasando frio. – le vuelve a atar las manos y luego le mira de cerca, intentando intimidarle. – y por supuesto, no esperes ninguna ayuda de mí.

Después de esto, se dispone a irse, pero Kieran, armándose de valor, y a pesar de saber que esto puede cabrearle más, le pregunta algo que llevaba esperando saber desde hace un rato.

\- ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

El hombre se detiene, se da la vuelta y se acerca hasta quedar a pocos centímetros de él.

\- ¿Puedes repetirlo? – le pregunta de vuelta él, con un tono que denota que claramente le ha molestado la pregunta.

\- Yo…quería saber tu nombre para poder darte las gracias por haberme tratado tan bien. – le contesta el mirándole directamente a los ojos y sonrojándose.

\- Me estas vacilando o qué coño te pasa a …

\- Morgan, Dutch te está buscando para el atraco al tren. – comenta un hombre desconocido para él. – le contesta él, sin apartar la mirada.

Acto seguido, el otro hombre se va, dejándoles de nuevo a solas.

\- Muchas gracias por todo, Señor Morgan. – Le agradece Kieran, aun sabiendo que lo siguiente que pueda pasar sea que reciba un puñetazo.

El señor Morgan, en cambio, se limita a endurecer su mirada y dedicarle una amarga despedida.

\- Espero que tengas una larga y fría noche, Kieran Duffy.

Con esto, el señor Morgan coge a su caballo y abandona el establo, dejando a solas a Kieran una vez más.

“Wow. Vaya día.” Piensa Kieran haciendo un repaso de todo lo acontecido. Y, por supuesto, su mente se detiene a pensar en todo lo realizado por el señor Morgan. “Él…me ha dado bebida y comida…ha mirado si estaba bien y me ha dejado descansar… y…se ha acordado de mi nombre.” Esto último le hace sonreír.

Sin duda hoy era un día bastante frio, pero Kieran podía sentir un calor especial en sus mejillas y su estómago.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Podéis seguirme aquí que es donde aviso cuando subo un cap: https://twitter.com/Hiyoziwaki


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> He notado que al subir el texto aquí se me han borrado partes de diálogos que son de una palabra. Si notáis algo raro agradecería que lo comentarais.
> 
> Espero que lo disfrutéis.

\- Esto es culpa de Arthur.

“Ya empezamos.”

Arthur se encontraba en compañía de Bill y Dutch, con quienes discutía de la situación con el chico O’Driscoll. Habían pasado ya 3 semanas desde el día que intentó sonsacarle la información por las buenas. Al final, consiguieron irse del campamento de las montañas cuando se despejo el tiempo, y encima se habían llevado unos cuantos bonos del atraco al tren, lo que les reportaría algo de dinero cuando consiguieran venderlos. Encima ahora se encontraban en una tranquila y bonita zona llamada “Mirador de la Herradura”, en la región de “The Heartlands” en New Hanover, donde llevaban todo este tiempo viviendo en paz sin problemas con los O’Driscoll ni las autoridades. No estaba mal, nada mal.

El problema era que el chico que atraparon no había soltado nada de información hasta ahora y Bill insistía en decir que era culpa suya.

\- Bill, ya hemos hablado de esto antes. – le contesta Arthur, harto de tener esta conversación.

\- Y sigues sin admitir que esto es culpa tuya. Si no hubieras tratado al chico como un rey puede que nos hubiera dado la información que queríamos ese mismo día.

\- ¡¿Qué le trate como un rey?! – pregunta ya bastante enfadado – solo me limite a solucionar la cagada que tú mismo habías causado. ¡¿A quién se le ocurre tirar un cubo de agua helada a alguien que está muerto de frio?! Solo pretendía que el único rehén que habíamos conseguido no muriera.

\- ¿Y qué me dices de la comida y del agua? – le encara Bill.

Esa pregunta pilla desprevenido a Arthur, y se ve en la necesidad de ganar algo de tiempo para buscar una excusa.

\- No sé a qué te refieres.

\- Oh, venga Arthur. ¿De verdad crees que no note el olor a café cuando fui a buscar a mi caballo? Y vi restos de lo que tuvo que ser una conserva de vísceras saladas en el suelo.

“Mierda”

\- Tenía que pasar el tiempo mientras el O’Driscoll se cambiaba y me leve algo para picotear.

– Le contesto con un tono irónico Bill y una cara que dejaba ver que no creía nada de lo que decía. – Mira, Morgan, todos sabemos perfectamente que te comerías los calzones usados de Uncle antes que las vísceras saladas y, además, ¿espera que me crea que te ibas a comer eso teniendo ciervo?

Arthur ya no sabía que más decir, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que lo que decía Bill era verdad y todos lo sabían. Por suerte, no tiene la necesidad de defenderse.

\- Ya vale los dos. – Interviene Dutch antes de que Arthur pueda decir nada. 

Ambos hombres le miran y se encuentran a su líder masajeándose las sienes, en un claro intento de relajarse y no abofetearles.

\- Escuchad, no importa quién sea el culpable de que, ni si a Arthur le gustan más los calzones de Uncle que las vísceras saladas. – se detiene un momento antes de continuar. – El caso es que el chico no parece que vaya a soltar nada. Está cansado, hambriento, sediento y se le ve un tanto intimidado, pero no parece que lo este lo suficiente como para hablar.

\- Es normal que no esté intimidado si tiene a alguien que le mima entre sus enemigos. – le interrumpe Bill.

\- ¡Oh, calla ya, Williamson! – le contesta enfadado Arthur, harto ya de las puyas de Bill.

\- Oh, ¿te das por aludido? Osea que admites que has sido tú el que ha estado cuidándolo.

\- Fue una vez, Williamson, Una puñetera vez. – confiesa finalmente Arthur.

\- ¡Es suficiente! – se impone Dutch, ya claramente enfadado.

Esto funciona y tanto él como Bill adoptan un estado más sumiso y atento. Dutch respira un par de veces antes de continuar.

\- Como decía, el caso es que la persuasión pasiva no parece estar funcionando…por lo que creo que deberíamos probar con igual persuasión más…agresiva…

Arthur siente un escalofrió recorrerle la espalda. No es propio del estilo de Dutch usar métodos de tortura o similares para sacar la información. Arthur está seguro de que nunca los usaría…o al menos eso le cree, porque aun sabiendo esto, no puede evitar pensar hasta qué punto podría llegar Dutch para conseguir información del paradero de Colm.

Arthur vuelve a enfocar su atención en la conversación, la cual había dejado de prestar atención sin darse cuenta.

\- Bien, entonces está decidido, dentro de un momento vamos a buscar a nuestro amigo.

Bill se va corriendo, mientras que Dutch se lo toma con más tranquilidad. Arthur decide aprovechar la ausencia de su compañero para hablar con su líder.

– Dutch. - le llama la atención a la vez que le agarra del antebrazo. Cuando Dutch se da la vuelta y ve que tiene su atención prosigue. – es solo un chico, Dutch. ¿De verdad crees que es necesario esto?

Dutch le mira de arriba abajo, meditando lo que le ha dicho.

\- Arthur, ¿no lo entiendes? Esta es posiblemente nuestra mejor opción para pillar desprevenido a Colm. Es posible que piensen que el muchacho se perdió en la ventisca y no se esperaran que nosotros aparezcamos para darles su merecido. Es…perfecto. Y cuanto antes llegue ese momento mejor.

\- Claro que lo entiendo Dutch. Solamente creo que no hace falta llegar a la violencia física con él.

Dutch se le queda mirando y Arthur puede ver como su cara cambia a una de gran decepción.

\- ¿De verdad crees que yo voy a llegar a eso, hijo?

Arthur ha de admitir que había pensado mal.

\- ¿No te referías a eso antes?

\- ¡Claro que no! Solo vamos a darle un pequeño susto.

Arthur se siente más tranquilo al oír eso y relaja su tenso cuerpo, el cual ni siquiera era consciente que había tensado.

Oído esto, se dispone a marcharse cuando Dutch le detiene sujetándole del brazo, tal como él había hecho antes. Arthur se gira para encontrarse con la penetrante mirada de Dutch, el cual parecía intentar adivinar sus pensamientos o algo similar.

\- ¿Puedo preguntar a qué viene tanta preocupación por el muchacho?

“¿Por qué?” se pregunta a si mismo Arthur. En realidad, no lo tenía claro. Sentía cierta lastima hacía él. Desde el momento que le atrapó se veía que no es que fuera un chaval muy fuerte, ni el más valiente y su lenguaje corporal mostraba que también debía ser muy inseguro y un amasijo de nervios… Arthur quería pensar que era pena lo que sentía y no cierto sentimiento de preocupación hacía el estado mental y físico de su enemigo.

\- Es solamente que veo un chico asustado.

Dutch se le queda mirando un rato más, como si no creyera su respuesta, pero finalmente le suelta y le deja ir.

Arthur se dirige hacía le árbol en el cual estaba atado su prisionero. Kieran se encuentra en un estado lamentable. Se sostiene con dificultad, al punto de tener que mover cada poco tiempo las piernas al ver que le fallan, y se encuentra con la cabeza agachada hacia delante la mayor parte del tiempo. Su aspecto tampoco es que ayude, la camisa que le prestaron se encuentra parcialmente rasgada y se pueden apreciar manchas varias. Su cuerpo tampoco es que se vea mucho mejor. La mayoría de él está tapado, pero Arthur es consciente de se le debe empezar a ver preocupantemente delgado después de tanto tiempo sin comer; desde aquí también ve que su barba empieza a necesitar cuidados. Y por su puesto su olor no ayudaba nada. Kieran apestaba incluso desde donde se encontraba él, aunque que esperar de alguien que llevaba tres semanas atado. Solo esperaba que no se hubiera vuelto a mear encima.

La línea de pensamientos de Arthur es interrumpida al ver que Kieran le mira. Puede ver como sus ojos enrojecidos por el cansancio se abrían más al ver quien era. Seguramente el chico pensaba que Arthur había venido a ayudarle, pero no era así. Él aún se encontraba enfadado por lo que paso en Colter. Le ayudó con la intención de que, si veía que recibía ayuda, igual se confiaba y le contaba todo lo que quería, no es que tuviera cierta preocupación porque Bill casi mata de frio a ese chico. ¿Y que consiguió a cambio? Solamente ser engañado por el muchacho, que incluso consiguió que le diera de comer y no le dijo nada al final. Él había sido el ingenuo y eso le cabreaba.

\- Señor, por favor, hace semanas que no me lavo…y tengo muchísima sed, por favor. – Kieran ni siquiera se molesta en mostrar compostura ya y le suplicaba.

“No esta vez, chico.”

\- ¡Habla! – le exige Arthur con una voz autoritaria – ¡Habla sobre tu banda!

Kieran se pone a llorar directamente.

\- No puedo… - consigue decir entre sus lloros.

\- Vamos, no lo hagas tan difícil. – dice Arthur, sin poder evitar suavizar algo su voz.

Por suerte, Dutch y Bill aparecen antes de que Arthur se ablande ante el lloroso muchacho.

\- Vaya, parece que a nuestro amigo le ha comido la lengua el gato. – comenta el primero con su alegría natural. – Estaba pensando que quizá a Williamson le gustaría charlar…

\- ¿Listo para hablar, chico? – le pregunta, con tono amenazante, Bill mientras se acerca a él.

\- Ya se lo he dicho, a usted y a todos. ¡No sé nada! – contesta, como siempre Kieran. – Ya os he dicho que estuve muy poco tiempo con ellos y por lo tanto no se gran…

\- ¡Y una mierda! - le suelta su compañero claramente harto de que use siempre la misma excusa para justificar su supuesta desinformación. – Eso ya lo hemos oído cientos de veces. ¿Qué tal si esta vez pruebas con la verdad?

Kieran permaneció en silencio. Arthur debía de admitir que el chico tenía un par a pesar de todo… o puede que fuera solo fuera que el miedo hacia Colm era mayor que el que sentía hacia ellos.

\- Dutch, ¿Qué quieres que haga con él? – pregunta Bill está vez, y Arthur puede notar cierto tono en la pregunta que le hace ver que van a poner en marcha su plan de “persuasión agresiva”.

\- Hazle daño, para que la próxima vez que abra la boca sea para contarnos la verdad.

Williamson se echa para delante a la vez que grita, lo que hace que Kieran apoye su cabeza en el árbol, asustado, esperando el golpe.

Pero el golpe no llega.

\- ¿A quién quiero engañar? – comenta Dutch con acritud. – Uno de los O’Driscoll no abriría la boca más que para mentir…A la mierda…Divirtámonos. – Dutch hace un gesto de unas tijeras con sus manos acompañado de una muy clara orden – Cástralo.

Bill celebra la noticia mientras corre a buscar la herramienta que más le apetezca usar.

Durante un momento, la mirada de Kieran se cruza con la de Arthur, quien decide mirar hacia abajo.

\- ¿Qué hace? ¿Adónde va? – pregunta su cautivo, preocupado.

\- Ah, no te preocupes. – le dice Dutch, que ha recuperado su tono alegre. – No son más que pelotas, muchacho. No iban a causarte más que problemas.

Acto seguido, Dutch le baja los pantalones y Arthur decide que es mejor mirar hacia arriba de nuevo, aunque eso le lleva a enfrentarse a la aterrada mirada con la cual le mira el O’Driscoll.

Arthur se evade de la charla que Dutch le está dando a su prisionero, sobre algo de los Romanos o algo así, y mira como Bill se acerca con las tenazas que acaba de calentar en la hoguera, abriéndolas y cerrándolas haciendo como que comprueba que están bien; aunque le tiene claro que solo quiere asustar al chico.

\- Es una broma, ¿no? – pregunta es asustado muchacho, que aún no se lo puede creer.

Bill se agacha y acerca mucho a Kieran, realizando el movimiento de cortar.

\- ¡Malditos enfermos! – les insulta al no saber cómo reaccionar. Pero esto solo causa que Bill se ría y se acerque más a él. - ¿Qué quieres de mí? – pregunta ahora con un tomo que le deja ver que dentro de poco se pondrá a llorar de nuevo.

\- Vamos a conseguir que hables, hijo. La cuestión es si será ahora o después de que te cortemos tus cositas… - le dice el líder de la banda, acompañado de los movimientos de tenazas que se acercan peligrosamente a las cositas de Kieran.

Esto parece ser que es la gota que acaba con el aguante de Kieran, el cual decide hablar.

\- ¡Vale, escuchadme! – dice por fin. – Se dónde se esconde O’Driscoll. Está en la cabaña de Six Point. – les confiesa.

Bill se levanta y cierto respiro es palpable entre los allí presentes, los Van der Linde por haber conseguido su ansiada información, y el O’Driscoll porque ha salvado sus partes.

\- Los llevare hasta allí, en serio. – continua – No me cae bien. Me cae incluso peor que usted, sin ofender.

\- No pasa nada. – Le dice Dutch con cierta sonrisa en la cara.

\- Muy bien, amigo. – Interviene Arthur, que se dispone a soltarle las manos. - ¿Qué te parece si nos llevas hasta allí ahora mismo? Yo me encargo, Dutch. Sera divertido. Vamos. 

Con esas palabras Arthur empuja del hombro a Kieran, el cual se encontraba subiéndose los pantalones y casi se cae debido al impulso. Arthur puede oír como Dutch y Bill siguen riéndose de su pequeña broma al muchacho cuando se están yendo. Cuando se han alejado un poco aprovecha para conversar con el chico.

\- Espero por tu bien que no intentes engañarnos, O’Driscoll

\- ¡No soy un O’Driscoll! – se defiende él con un tono de voz más parecido al que usaría un niño para decir “¡No es mi novia!” que el que usaría un hombre para imponerse.

Arthur decide pasarlo por alto y no burlarse y centrarse en la misión en la cual acabaría con Colm O’Driscoll.

\- John, Bill, Venid. ¿Ha donde nos dirigimos? – le pregunta a Kieran.

\- A las colinas que están detrás de Valentine. Yo los guiaré.

Arthur decide que es mejor que John lleve al chico, no le apetece nada tener que llevarlo él y aguantar los comentarios de “veo que vas a llevar a tu amigo” de Bill, y tampoco había que torturar más al chaval haciéndole ir en el caballo del tío que casi le corta los huevos. Y aún, así, le pareció que fue un viaje igual de malo para el chico, que tuvo que aguantar los comentarios de John.

Una vez en el lugar indicado, el grupo se esconden entre las hierbas en la colina cercana a la cabaña de Six Point. Se puede observar una pequeña cabaña rodeada de las tiendas y carromatos de los O’Driscoll. También se ve que algunos de ellos están patrullando.

\- La cabaña está en el claro de ahí. – les informa y señala Kieran. – También habrá un puñado de tipos escondidos con él.

\- ¿Están armados? – pregunta Arthur.

\- Borrachos. Recelosos ante los desconocidos. Si.

\- ¿y Colm O’Driscoll? – pregunta esta vez, yendo a la parte importante.

\- Ah, él estará atrincherado en su cabaña. Desmayado. Puede que ciego por el alcohol.

Arthur medita detenidamente todo. “Perfecto, puede que este sea el gran día.”

\- Allí. Viene alguien. – les alerta Bill, consiguiendo que dirijan las miradas a donde señala.

Arthur observa como un grupo de tres O’Driscoll se acercan hacía la cabaña. John agarra al chico, tapándole la boca y apuntándole con la pistola en la cabeza, posiblemente temeroso de que grite y les alerte de quien les ha venido a visitar. Pero él parece asustarse, ya que Arthur siente como brinca a su lado y cuando dirige la vista hacía él, le mira con ojos muy abiertos, aterrorizado. Rápidamente vuelve a centrar la atención en la conversación de los O’Driscoll.

Hablan sobre la caza del día. Al parecer no han pillado nada para comer y uno de ellos se intenta escaquear diciendo tener que mear. Los otros no parecen creerle y deciden esperarle más adelante. Parece que no va a obtener información importante de ellos, por lo que son prescindibles.

\- Muy bien. La idea es entrar sigilosamente y después ya veremos que ocurre. Llevad vuestros cuchillos. – Informa Arthur a sus compañeros. – Bill, encárgate de el del árbol.

Bill abandona su escondite y se mueve sigilosamente hasta estar detrás de él. Luego le apuñala y lo esconde entre las hierbas.

\- Quédate aquí y no te muevas. – amenaza esta vez John a su prisionero y luego se dirige a tomar una posición adecuada detrás de un árbol, a la espera de Arthur.

Él es el último en acercarse, pero toma la iniciativa junto con Bill para eliminar a los dos compañeros del meón. La siguiente víctima es un hombre que se encuentra sentado en un tronco, una presa fácil para John, que se acerca discretamente y le elimina con varias puñaladas. Después Arthur les pide a sus compañeros que se queden esperando a su señal y saca su arco.

El arco no es que sea su arma por excelencia, pero es práctico para eliminar al resto de vigías sin hacer ruido. Además, es mucho más fácil de usar cuando no tienes a nadie disparándote de vuelta.

Ya solo quedaban el grupito reunido alrededor de la hoguera. Hay unos cuantos, Arthur puede darse cuenta de ellos por el sonido de sus risas y voces, pero no sabe cuántos hay, las tiendas no se lo permiten. Decide que lo mejor que puede hacer es lanzar una de sus dinamitas, eso causaría un daño general, y con suerte algún muerto, y le parecía una señal adecuada para sus compañeros.

Funciona a la perfección, Dos muertos, unos cuantos más aturdidos y los pocos no afectados son abatidos por Bill y John que aparecen en cuanto oyen la explosión. Lo que no se esperaban es que llegaran refuerzos de otras zonas del bosque, posiblemente vigías fuera de su vista alertados por el ruido. Aun así, no les cuesta mucho derrotarles, porque, aun siendo ellos menos en número, son más experimentados que sus rivales en el arte del tiroteo.

Algunos huyen, pero no es algo que le importe a Arthur, lo importante es Colm.

\- Colm O’Driscoll. ¿Dónde estás? – se pavonea Arthur, saboreando ya su victoria.

Corre hacía la entrada de la cabaña, se dispone a abrirla, pero alguien empuja la puerta desde dentro, tirándole al suelo, desarmado. Su enemigo se ríe, y por un momento Arthur se encomienda a Dios. Hasta que oye un disparo y ve como acierta de lleno en el hombre frente a él, matándole en el acto. Arthur respira aliviado.

\- ¿Está bien? – oye decir a su salvador. Y se da cuenta de que no es otro que su O’Driscoll.

\- Gracias. – es lo único que puede decir en ese momento.

De repente, se da cuenta de que ha olvidado por que iba a entra. ¡Colm O’Driscoll! Se levanta y apunta con la pistola dentro de la cabaña.

Nadie. No había nadie.

\- Colm O‘Driscoll…no está aquí. – Arthur puede sentir como la rabia se empieza a apoderar de él. Le había vuelto a engañar. Ese chico… - ¡Ven aquí! – le grita, rabioso, al O’Driscoll, el cual le esperaba fuera.

\- ¿Que?

\- Nos has engañado.

\- De eso nada. – se defiende guardando la pistola que ha robado a alguno de sus antiguos compañeros.

\- ¡Claro que si, Colm O`Driscoll no está aquí! – Arthur le apunta con su pistola, claramente dominado por su rabia.

\- Estaba aquí. – le llora. – Lo juro…Yo… Mire, ¡s-si quisiera engañarlos n-no le habría salvado la vida!

\- Tiene razón, Arthur. – le defiende sorprendentemente, Bill, colocándose a su lado.

Arthur medita las palabras del chico. Tiene razón, por lo que decide bajar la pistola, pero su rabia aún se aferra a él.

\- Muy bien. Venga, vete de aquí. – le dice.

El chico parece confuso ante esa orden.

\- No voy a matarte. – le aclara.

\- No he engañado a nadie. – se defiende de vuelta, aunque nadie le haya acusado de nada.

\- Largo de aquí. – vuelve a ordenar Arthur, perdiendo rápido su paciencia.

\- Te estoy dejando marchas. – le repite, agarrándole del cuello de la camisa y tirando en el sentido contrario a él. – ¡Venga, vete de aquí!

\- Eso es igual que matarme. – le dice Kieran, recomponiéndose del tirón. – Ahí fuera…sin ustedes…Colm O’Driscoll se va a poner furioso con esto.

\- ¿y?

\- Que ahora soy uno de ustedes.

Arthur mira a sus compañeros, aún rabioso y recibe un par de miradas de circunstancia, a lo que decide relajarse y pensar en ello.

\- Lo que faltaba… - suelta al de unos segundos. – Muy bien. – Arthur ve como Kieran sonríe. – pero te lo advierto…

\- Claro – le contesta sin perder la sonrisa.

\- Venga, volvamos al campamento. – ordena, queriendo volver de una vez y tomarse algo fuerte en la tranquilidad de su tienda, sin tener que lidiar con jóvenes que intentan engañarle.

\- ¿Has cogido el dinero?

\- ¿Qué dinero?

\- Siempre hay algo de dinero en la chimenea. – dice entusiasmado Kieran mientras se dispone a ir a buscarlo.

\- Ya voy yo. – le frena Arthur. - El resto, volved al campamento.

\- Lo ves Arthur, no soy tan malo.

\- Bill… - empieza con intención de asustarle. – dile a Dutch que no merece matar a Kieran…de momento.

Arthur puede oír como los caballos se alejan de allí. Él entra a la cabaña y la registra a fondo. Se lleva unas cuantas reservas de comida y cartuchos, algunos billetes sueltos que decide quedarse, e incluso una escopeta de dos cañones. Finalmente coge el dinero bajo la chimenea, abandona la cabaña y monta en su caballo para volver a su campamento.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Podéis seguirme aquí que es donde aviso cuando subo un cap: https://twitter.com/Hiyoziwaki


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Siento haber tardado tanto. Pero no me sentía muy inspirado últimamente.

Ese día a Kieran le toco dormir al aire libre.

Ni un sitio en una de las cabañas, ni un saco, ¡ni siquiera una simple manta! No, le toco dormir al aire libre, y casi tuvo que rezar de que no le ataran otra vez al árbol. Sobre todo, porque, a pesar de haberles dado la información que le demandan, e incluso haber salvado la vida de uno de ellos, la tensión era palpable cuando llegaron otra vez al campamento. Y aunque le habían dicho a Dutch sobre lo de Arthur, la cosa no mejoró. Pero Kieran no quería ser negativo, y tenía esperanzas de que el día de hoy fuera mejor.

Aunque sus esperanzas empezaron a mermar desde el primerísimo momento de la mañana.

Kieran se despierta al notar una bota apretada fuertemente contra su hombro, la cual le mueve con bastante poca delicadeza.

\- Hora de levantarse y agradecer seguir con vida, O’Driscoll.

Kieran reconoce la voz, es la del hombre que le atosigó durante todo el camino hacia Six Point, John Marston si no recordaba mal. Abre los ojos para encontrarse, efectivamente, con el hombre que él creía. “Al menos hoy no me mira con cara de querer matarme…solo con cara de querer darme una paliza.” Kieran se levanta con dificultad. Dormir en el suelo no es lo más cómodo del mundo, sobre todo si te has pasado las últimas semanas atado a un árbol ¡Aún se encontraba alguna hormiga en su ropa!

\- Uf, veo que sigues oliendo como la mierda, eh, O’Driscoll. – le comenta su nuevo compañero en cuanto se encuentra a su altura – y bueno, más que vas a oler a partir de ahora.

\- No soy un O’Driscoll, señor. – le contesta, ofendido.

\- Lo que tú digas, O’Driscoll. Vamos, sígueme.

John le lleva hasta la cabaña de Dutch, donde el líder de la banda se encuentra leyendo uno de sus libros mientras disfruta de la música que sale de su gramófono. Detrás de él estaba la señorita O’Shea, retocándose el maquillaje.

\- ¡Oh, veo que ya has despertado! – le saluda Dutch – espero que hayas descansado bien, hijo, porque no vamos a dejarte despertarte el último a partir de ahora.

\- Si, quería darle las gra… - Kieran no puede acabar la frase – el aire ha abandonado sus pulmones cuando John le propicia un golpe en el estómago. Kieran se dobla sobre sí mismo e intenta no hacer ningún ruido que muestre lo mucho que le ha dolido.

\- No hables sin que te demos permiso, ¿entendido, O’Driscoll? – él se limita a asentir aun en su posición.

\- Bueno… - empieza de nuevo Dutch, levantándose y poniéndose frente a él - como entenderás, no es fácil para nosotros tener a un O’Driscoll entre los nuestros, pero… - Kieran le mira, quería replicar que él no era un O’Driscoll, pero no le apetecía nada acabar en el suelo aún más dolorido. – he decidido hacer una excepción ya que nos ayudaste y salvaste a Arthur. Venga, incorpórate, me gusta hablar cara a cara. – Kieran abandona su posición semi fetal y le mira de frente. – Bien. El caso es que, que estés con nosotros no significa que te vayamos a mantener, aquí todos nos ganamos el pan. Incluso las chicas se dedican a hacer guardias o a buscar oportunidades en los pueblos. Y tú, por supuesto, no vas a ser la excepción. Te pondremos a trabajar directamente. ¿Lo has entendido?

Kieran estaba emocionado, ¡le estaban dando una oportunidad en su banda! No sabía que decir primero, por lo que ordena sus ideas durante un momento y acompaña sus palabras de una sonrisa.

\- ¡Claro, señor! Es un honor para mí que me hayáis aceptado en vuestra banda, y estaré encantado de acompañarles en sus misiones.

Todos permanecen en silencio durante un breve periodo en el que Kieran se siente un hombre bastante afortunado. Pero su felicidad se desvanece al oír las sonoras carcajadas de Dutch y John. Se estaban riendo de él. Incluso la señorita O’Shea tenía una sonrisa sutil dibujada en su cara. Y mientras sus risas aumentaban, la sonrisa de Kieran disminuía hasta una mueca de tristeza.

\- ¡Muy gracioso, hijo, eres muy gracioso! – comenta Dutch dándole palmadas en el hombro, para después cambiar su mirada y voz a unas más serias y llenas de odio. – pero eres muy ingenuo o muy tonto si crees que voy a aceptar a un O’Driscoll entre los míos. Tu trabajo será cuidar de los caballos, de su equipamiento y limpiaras el campamento. Y te advierto… - Dutch se acerca más, como cuando estaba atado al árbol, y el siente la tentación de apartar la cara como hizo esa vez. – que no se te pase por la cabeza irte de aquí, porque te buscaremos y te mataremos, no podemos arriesgarnos a que vayas a charlar con tus antiguos amigos. Ahora vete a trabajar.

Kieran asiente acompañado de un “Sí, señor” y se da la vuelta para salir de allí lo antes posible.

\- Ah, y una cosa más chico. – Kieran gira la cabeza – que estés con nosotros no significa que seas uno de nosotros. Siempre serás el O’Driscoll, no lo olvides.

Kieran vuelve a asentir y abandona la tienda de campaña mientras oye de nuevo risas. “Eres un idiota, Kieran”. Respira unas cuantas veces para relajarse y decide que lo mejor era ponerse a trabajar cuanto antes. En realidad, no era tan horrible su trabajo, ¿no? Era cuidar de los caballos y él los amaba.

Kieran se disponía a trabajar, ya con todo lo necesario para sus tareas cuando se fija en una chica que leía plácidamente en su tienda. La recordaba, la había visto alguna que otra vez cuando estaba atado en el árbol. Se pasaba mucho tiempo leyendo y eso a veces la metía en problemas, ya que había visto a una señora, unan tal señora Grimshaw si sus oídos no le habían engañado, echándole la bronca más de una vez por no hacer las tareas. Le sonaba que se llamaba Mary-Beth. Le había llamado la atención desde el primer momento. Ella no parecía tan terrorífica como el resto y no se había acercado en ningún momento a meterse con él mientras estaba atado. Kieran cree que puede que merezca la pena retrasar un momento sus tareas para intentar entablar amistad.

\- Hola.- Mary-Beth aparta un momento la mirada de su libro para centrarla en él.

\- Buenos días. – Kieran no detecta molestia ni nada parecido en sus rostros, lo que le relaja. Se sienta en la caja cerca de él.

\- ¿Qué estás leyendo?

\- Solo una tonta historia de amor. – le contesta la chica, mientras cierra el libro y lo apoya contra su pecho para que no pueda leer el título.

\- No creo que las historias de amor sean tontas. – Mary-Beth le devuelve una leve sonrisa en su boca.

Kieran empieza a sentirse algo nervioso después de esto. Era la primera vez que conseguía mantener más de dos frases amistosas con alguien de la banda y no quería cagarla. “Bien, Kieran, piensa, ¿Qué es lo que suelen decir los chicos cuando quieren caerle bien a una chica?”

\- E-eres muy guapa, ¿sabes – prueba Kieran. A lo que Mary-Beth se le queda mirando, lo cual hace que se sienta más nervioso.

\- Eres muy majo. – le dice ella, que recibe como respuesta la sonrisa del chico – extraño, horrible y un O’Driscoll, pero…majo.

Esto solo le causa a Kieran un gran enfado, y un gran dolor, aunque no quiera admitirlo. Se levanta, recoge sus cosas, se despide de la chica con un “No soy un O’Driscoll, señorita” y se larga lo más rápido posible.

\- Lo que tú digas. – le oye decir a lo lejos.

“Puede que de verdad no haya nadie majo aquí y todos sean igual que los O’Driscoll.”

La mañana se pasó más rápido de lo esperado en compañía de esas adorables criaturas llamadas caballos. En general no fue un trabajo difícil, los caballos eran muy simpáticos, a diferencia de todos sus dueños, y él tenía manos con ellos. Aunque tratar con The Count fue algo dificil. Le mordió un par de veces antes de conseguir que se acostumbrara a él, pero no había ningún caballo imposible para Kieran Duffy. Si, la mañana había sido muy agradable, lo que le hizo olvidar un poco los incidentes que tuvo.

Después de guardar todo el material, su nariz detecta un agradable olor no muy lejos de donde está y su estómago empieza a demandar comida. “¿Ya es la hora de comer? Qué rápida ha pasado la mañana”.

Kieran camina hacia la zona de cocina. Ahí, los miembros de la banda esperan su turno para coger un plato del guiso que Pearson había hecho para todos ellos. No sabía muy bien si debía coger o no un plato. Da por hecho, que ya tiene derecho a comer lo mismo que ellos, pero prefiere esperar a que todos se hayan servido para ir él.

Después de que el hombre que él había conocido como Javier, si su memoria no fallaba, se sirviera, observa que nadie parece acercarse más. Kieran se acerca al puchero, rezando con los ojos cerrado que haya quedado algo. Abre un ojo y la alegría le invade cuando ve que hay suficiente para un plato.

Corre a recoger uno de los platos y cucharas que habían servido limpios en una de las mesas y se llena el plato hasta arriba. Esta iba a ser su primera comida decente, ni siquiera ayer le dieron algo de cenar. Ya casi se había acostumbrado a los duros mendrugos de pan que le habían dado durante estas últimas semanas en alguna ocasión para evitar que muriera.

Kieran se sienta en uno de os troncos dispuesto en forma de banco y observa su festín. El guiso que se haya delante de él era de un color anaranjado con una cantidad generosa de carne. Se ve que estos últimos días habían tenido suerte con la caza. Su olor, al igual que su aspecto, también era delicioso, o al menos lo era para alguien que llevaba semanas sin comer decentemente. A punto estaba de saborear el tan merecido guiso cuando oye unos pasos acercarse.

Lo siguiente que sabe es que el plato le ha sido golpeado contra la cara y toda su comida ha caído encima de su ropa. Él se levanta rápidamente y se limpia la comida de los ojos.

Delante de él se encuentra una mujer rubia con cara de odio. La conocía, era la señora Sadie Adler. Lo poco que sabía de ella era que los O’Driscoll habían asesinado a su marido durante su estancia en Colter. Y como no, él iba sufrir las consecuencias.

\- Tú, rata asquerosa. ¿De verdad crees que puedes comerte esta comida como si nada? Mientras yo esté aquí no voy a permitir que coma un asesino.

\- Señora Adler – procura decir calmadamente – primero, y-yo no soy un O’Driscoll y segundo, no estuve entre los hombres que mataron a tu marido. Y aunque lo hubiera estado, no habría podido hacer nada. ¡Solo era el mozo!

\- Me da igual tus excusas – Sadie le grita más fuerte y empuja, lo que hace que Kieran se caiga de culo al tropezarse con el tronco – y no quiero verte otra vez merodeando cerca de la comida.

A Kieran no le queda otra que irse de allí. O eso intenta, porque en ese instante está a punto de recibir otro ataque.

De un segundo para otro se ve tirado en el suelo. Su agresor le da la vuelta y se encuentra con Bill.

Tiene su pierna apoyada en su estómago para mantenerle en el suelo, y está colocado de espaldas a él, seguramente para que no pueda alcanzare las manos, ya que en ellas lleva las temidas tenazas.

\- Ey, O’Driscoll, nos hemos quedado sin nada que echarle al estofado, y he pensado que un poco de O’Driscoll vendría bien. – le dice mientras acompaña sus palabras del abrir y cerrar de las tenazas.

El terror invade a Kieran y empieza a suplicarle que no le haga daño. Lo cual solo recibe como respuesta las risas de Bill. Patalea y lloriquea sin parar, mientras intenta alcanzar los brazos de Bill, pero su cuerpo se lo impide, tal y como supuso. Viendo que no funciona, intenta arrastrarse para quitarse a Bill de encima y huir, pero le tiene firmemente sujeto al suelo. Sus intentos son inútiles y Bill está cada vez más cerca. Kieran se rinde y se limita a seguir llorando y suplicando, lo que, al parecer, da resultado por que Bill se acaba levantando de encima suyo entre risas.

\- Que idiota eres, de verdad creías que íbamos a querer nada de un O’Driscoll.

Bill tira las tenazas cerca de su cabeza y se va. “No soy un O’Driscoll” quiere soltarle, pero las palabras no le salen, y ahora solo lo podría decir entre lágrimas lo que haría que se rieran más de él.

Kieran se levanta y se quita su chaqueta para mirarla. Está llena de barro. Su única chaqueta y camiseta estaban manchadas y no sabía cuál le daba más asco. Su cuerpo estaba dolorido de todo el maltrato recibido hoy y se encontraba cansado, tanto física como mentalmente. Todo era una mierda, casi tan grande como el mismo.

Además, Kieran recién se da cuenta de que todos los de alrededor le miran después del numerito que ha montado. “No llores más, por favor” se pide a sí mismo. Pero parece que ni él puede obedecerse y las lágrimas empiezan a fluir aún más. Opina que ya ha sido suficiente en una mañana y se va corriendo a buscar un escondite.

Llega a una zona apartada del campamento, pero no fuera de él. Cerca de ahí se encuentran algunos de los caballos descansando, pero no está lo suficientemente cerca como para que cualquiera de sus amos pueda verle al ir a buscarlos. Allí, Kieran se sienta en el suelo, apoyado en una roca, y se pone a llorar sin contenerse nada. Poco después acaba agotado y se duerme.

Descansado, y con la mente clara, Kieran decide que es mejor que vaya a ocuparse de los arreos antes de recibir más broncas. De camino, Kieran ve a un nuevo caballo apostado y es el caballo más bonito que ha visto.

Kieran se acerca a observarle de más cerca. Por su aspecto parece ser un Paso de Tennessee, de un hermoso pelaje ruano platino y crines blancas. Se atreve a acariciarlo, lo que parece aceptar sin problemas e incluso parece gustarle bastante. Kieran está muy embobado mirándole, tanto que se le olvida sus preocupaciones. “¿De quién será este caballo?”

\- Eres un caballo muy guapo, ¿eh? – le comenta cariñosamente.

Sus pensamientos se desvanecen al sentir un golpe en su espalda. Kieran mira hacia donde ha oído caer el objeto que le ha golpeado. “Una piedra…”. Siente otra. Mira de reojo y ve al más pequeño de los Van Der Linde, Jack.

\- ¡Maldito O’Driscoll!

\- Déjame en paz. – le exige Kieran exasperado. “Solo quiero pasar un rato con el caballo.”

Pero las piedras no cesan. Kieran bufa y decide que lo mejor es esperar a que el niño se canse de tirarlas, pero no parece que se vaya a cansar nunca.

\- Jack, para de una vez. – oye decir a una mujer desde lejos.

Parece acercarse a paso rápido hacía donde se encuentra él.

\- Pero mamá, es un O’Driscoll. Y vosotros siempre decís que son malos. – le contesta el niño.

\- Deja este asunto para los mayores.

Para entonces Kieran se ha dado la vuelta y ve como la madre anima a su hijo a que se vaya agarrándole de los hombros. Por un momento cree haber encontrado a alguien amable entre todos los del campamento, pero al mirar a la mujer a la cara, y ver su mirada de odio, Kieran es consciente de que lo único que quiere es mantener a su hijo alejado de él.

Kieran vuelve a darse la vuelta, momento que el pequeño aprovecha para tirar la piedra que guardaba en la mano, dándole de lleno en la cabeza. Kieran se frota la cabeza de dolor.

\- Buen tiro, Jack. - oye acompañado de una risa.

De repente, se pone muy nervioso y su corazón se acelera al reconocer la voz. Al mirar detrás, sus sospechas se desvanecen al mismo tiempo que sus nervios aumentan. Era Arthur.

Arthur le ponía muy nervioso, pero no en plan mal. No le tenía miedo, porque no le había tratado realmente mal en ningún momento, quitando ayer cuando le salvo. Más bien creía que los nervios eran porque le causaba una gran curiosidad conocerle mejor y quería caerle bien. Además, no podía negar que le resultaba bastante atractivo. Le gustaba mucho sus ojos, su mirada, su…

\- ¡Ey, O’Driscoll! – le llama la atención Arthur, quien consigue que Kieran deje su línea de pensamientos de un brinco – ven aquí. – le pide acompañado de un gesto de mano.

Kieran se acerca a donde él. Está en una de las mesas del campamento, en la que suelen jugar al juego del cuchillo. Tiene el utensilio en la mesa, lo que le indica que habrá estado practicando para entretenerse antes del espectáculo que le han ofrecido Jack y él.

\- ¿Por qué no te sientas y me cuentas que ha pasado? – le pregunta señalando a su sucia camiseta.

\- Yo… aún no he terminado mi trabajo… - le contesta él, que no le apetece mucho que se rían de sus desgracias.

Arthur reacciona a esto cogiendo su cuchillo, lo que hace que Kieran se tense. No pretendía ofenderlo. ¡No quería que le hiciera daño!

Aunque pronto descubre que su terror era infundado. Arthur solo se limita a coger una botella de alcohol y echar un poco de agua en el cuchillo para luego limpiarlo en su ropa. Después rebusca en su bolsa y deja encima de ella cecina en barra y medio pan.

\- Venga, solo quiero un poco de compañía. Te invito a picar algo mientras me cuentas. Estoy seguro de que tienes hambre.

La respuesta le llega con el rugido de su estómago, que es incapaz de estarse callado y siempre le traiciona. Arthur le responde con una risa.

\- Tu estomago no es muy sutil, ¿no?

\- No…

Kieran decide sentarse y contarle su día a Arthur a cambio de la comida. Esperaba que Arthur se riera de las bromas de sus compañeros, pero se limitó a escucharle en silencio solo acompañado a veces del movimiento de su cabeza para darle a entender que le oía, y del movimiento de sus manos, que se dedicaban a trocear la cecina y el pan y pasárselo a Kieran. Para cuando acabó, se habían comido casi todo, aunque en realidad no vio comer a Arthur en ningún momento…

\- Un primer día duro por ahora, por lo que veo…

\- Y no va a mejorar de aquí a la noche. – suelta Kieran, quien se encuentra mejor después de haberlo hablado con alguien, pero frustrado a la vez ante el mal pronóstico.

Kieran apoya su cabeza en sus brazos y permanece en silencio al igual que su compañero.

\- ¿Te gusta mi nuevo caballo? Te he visto acariciarlo bastante embobado. – rompe el silencio Arthur.

\- Es muy bonito – le comenta él mientras mira al hermoso animal antes de devolverle la mirada – pero pensaba que ya tenías otro caballo…

Kieran había visto un precioso y enorme Shire negro. Pasaba las horas mirándolo cuando estaba atado al árbol. Se había fijado en que nadie lo montaba ni llevaba su equipamiento, lo que significaba que no tenía dueño. Aunque, por lo que sabe, Arthur había sido finalmente el afortunado dueño.

\- Por supuesto, no cambiaría a Raven por ningún otro caballo. Es un poco testarudo a veces, pero es un gran caballo. – comenta mientras juguetea con su cuchillo.

\- ¿Lo has robado? – Arthur le mira detenidamente como solía hacer cuando esperaba que se explicara. – B-bueno… me he fijado en que tiene su propia montura y bridas y n-no parecen ser las de Raven…

\- Pues sí. – le contesta finalmente Arthur después de pensarlo – pero el cabronazo que lo llevaba ha intentado atracarme a mano armada y bueno…ya no lo necesita. Osea que técnicamente no es un robo…

Un silencio incomodo cae entre ellos de nuevo. Kieran no sabía que decir. Por suerte, Arthur vuelve a acabar con el silencio.

\- ¿Quieres quedártelo?

\- ¡¿Que?! – eso le había descolocado muchísimo.

\- Si lo llevo al establo apenas me van a dar un par de dólares por él por ser “robado”. Y tu perdiste al tuyo en la nieve. Osea que había pensado que…bueno, que podías quedártelo. – le dice centrado en seguir jugando con su cuchillo.

Kieran no sabe que decir, está totalmente sorprendido hacia esta muestra de amabilidad, junto con la de la comida, de Arthur. Gratamente sorprendido. Arthur levanta la mirada para dirigírsela a él.

\- ¡¿Qué haces ahí parado?! ¡Venga ve con él! – le ordena titubeante.

Y Kieran no iba a desobedecerle, oh no. Se levanta y corre de vuelta a donde el caballo. Pasa el rato observando todas las cualidades de su nuevo compañero; y su sonrisa aumenta a medida que le acaricia y él le responde girando la cabeza para golpearle suavemente con el hocico. Parecía que también le gustaba.

Pronto Arthur se une a él, que acaricia el lomo del animal.

\- ¿Cómo vas a llamarlo?

Kieran se lo piensa un rato, pero tiene el nombre perfecto.

\- Me gusta, Branwen.

\- Bien…pues bienvenido a la familia Branwen…

Los dos vuelven a callar.

Kieran siente como Branwen restriega su cabeza en su brazo, agradecido de los mismo que le están dando los dos hombres.

\- Señor Morgan – espera hasta que tiene su atención y le sonríe – muchas…

\- No me des las gracias – le corta él – esta es mi forma de agradecerte que me salvaras la vida ayer.

\- Oh – se queda pillado el más joven – no hay por qué darlas.

\- No, en serio. – le replica el mayor – Bill y John no habrían llegado osea que…gracias.

Kieran no sabe que contestar. No esperaba que de verdad se fuera a molestar en agradecerle nadie nada.

\- Quizás deberías continuar con el trabajo…

\- Oh, Sí. Claro. Ya nos vemos entonces…

Arthur se despide con una leve inclinación de su sombrero y se va.

Kieran se queda un poco más con Branwen. “Vaya día…” piensa. Siente un deya vu del día de la nieve, que al igual que este empezó mal y acabó con Arthur. Arthur… al igual que la última vez había conseguido que su día no acabara siendo una completa mierda; y eso solo hacía que sus sentimientos por él se hicieran más fuertes. No sabía muy bien si eso que empezaba a sentir cada vez más fuerte era agradecimiento o algo más. Pero no le importaba tener que descubrirlo. 

Kieran se abraza al cuello de su nuevo amigo dejando que una sonrisa tonta se le escape.

\- ¿Has visto Branwen? – le susurra al oído – me ha dado las gracias por salvarle la vida.

Este le contesta con un relincho, a lo que Kieran le abraza más fuerte, pegando su cara en su cuello sin poder perder la sonrisa de la cara. Al mismo tiempo siente como, ese mismo calor que sintió en la montaña invade su estómago.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pobre Kieran, me siento mal y todo. y encima se conforma con tan poco. XD
> 
> y como no, Branwen tenía que aparecer en esta historia.
> 
> Podéis seguirme aquí que es donde aviso cuando subo un cap: https://twitter.com/Hiyoziwaki


	5. Chapter 5

Esa noche había mucho ruido en el campamento.

Un nuevo miembro, Sean, al que no habían ido a rescatar, había vuelto y eso merecía una gran fiesta. La música se extendía por todos los lados: el gramófono de Dutch por uno, la gente cantando por otro y la guitarra de Javier más al fondo. Todo el mundo bebía, reía, cantaba y baila sin pensar ni un solo momento en parar. Pero a Kieran, como de costumbre, le tocaba trabajar. Su tarea esta noche era limpiar lo que los miembros de la banda ensuciaran. Principalmente solo tenía que limpiar las bebidas derramadas y sobras de comida. Rezaba para que la noche siguiera así y no tuviera que limpiar ningún vomito.

Por ahora todo parecía estar bastante decente, a ver si podía aguantar un rato más así. Kieran se regala unas palabras de felicitación al ver su trabajo bien hecho y decide escabullirse un rato. Se acerca al carromato de cocina a dejar los trapos y, después de mirar hacia los lados y ver que nadie le observa, aprovecha para coger una de las botellas ahí dispuestas para la fiesta y un par de manzanas. Luego se dirige a su escondite.

Le encantaba ese sitio, estaba tapado por un par de rocas, que solía usar como respaldos, y unos cuantos setos. Enfrente de donde se sentaba podía ver y oír a algunos de los caballos que solían descansar en la zona boscosa de delante. Entre ellos está Branwen, que al oír su llegada, levanta la cabeza y corre a su lado. Kieran se ríe cuando este pega su cabeza a su cuerpo y le abraza.

\- Hola, Branwen. ¿Me has echado de menos?

Este le contesta con un bufido mientras le empuja un poco con la cabeza. Era su manera de decirle que sí.

\- Mira – le dice Kieran mientras le muestra una manzana a su caballo, quien empieza a comerla con gusto – siento no poder darte tantos premios, pequeño. Pero no tengo ninguno ni dinero para comprártelos.

El caballo le agradece a su dueño la manzana dándole besos en la mejilla, y este se ríe al sentir las caricias del animal.

\- Sí, sí, yo también te quiero Branwen.

Y era verdad. Esta última semana Kieran había fortalecido su vínculo con el caballo muchísimo. Al final, solo pasaba tiempo con él y lo pasaba dándole mimos. Mimos que recibía de vuelta por parte del animal.

Esto y el hecho de que la banda se había olvidado un poco de él, había logrado que su humor mejorara un poco. Se encontraba mejor, eso no era discutible, pero no se encontraba bien. Aún estaba solo en lo que se refería a la interacción humana, siendo su único contacto con seres vivos los caballos. Incluso Arthur, quién se había molestado en hablar con él de forma civilizada, no le había vuelto a prestar atención. Y el hecho de que su libertad de movimiento se redujera al campamento hacia que se sintiera atrapado. Pero darle vueltas no era algo que mereciera la pena, daba gracias de poder disfrutar ya de las comidas, o al menos cuando Sadie no estaba cerca para tirárselas, y de poder tener ciertos momentos de paz cuando había acabado el trabajo. Mejor solo que siendo amenazado y humillado.

Kieran decide dejar de darle vueltas al asunto y se apoya en su roca habitual. Después le echa un trago a la botella robada. “Cerveza, menos mal, no quería algo fuerte”. Él no estaba acostumbrado a la bebida y no quería acabar mal, se darían cuenta de que había robado.

A continuación, saca de los bolsillos de su chaqueta una navaja y una figura de madera de un caballo y empieza a tallar. Tallar era uno de sus hobbies, y no se le daba mal la verdad. Branwen se acerca curioso a ver qué hace su compañero. Pega su hocico cerca de sus manos y bufa.

\- Mira, eres tú galopando. – le muestra la talla, en la cual se puede observar la forma de un caballo en posición de galope – ¿echas de menos galopar, chico?

A Kieran le dolía mucho ver a su compañero tan inactivo. Él era un caballo y necesitaba moverse mucho, y no debía sufrir un cautiverio solo porque su amo lo sufría. Kieran se levanta y abraza de nuevo a Branwen intentando consolarle.

Pero ruidos de pisadas le alertan poco después. Alguien se acerca a su escondite, escondite que no sabía que nadie conocía. No quería intrusos allí, era su lugar de paz.

Los pasos se hacen más audibles hasta que finalmente el intruso se deja ver. Kieran se relaja al ver que el intruso es solo Arthur, aunque esto hace que se ponga nervioso por otras razones. No podía evitar ponerse nervioso cerca del hombre.

Se queda ahí paralizado, sin saber que decir o hacer, a diferencia de su caballo, que corre a saludarle

\- Hey, chico, hola – le saluda Arthur con unos toques en el cuello – toma esto. – continúa acompañado sus palabras de un azucarillo. Branwen devora feliz el segundo premio del día.

Kieran observa embobado desde su sitio como su caballo recibe las caricias y bonitas palabras de Arthur. “Quien fuera caballo” piensa para sí mismo. Luego dirige su mirada hacía él, quien intercalada su sonrisa con frases halagadoras. Arthur se veía tan bien como de costumbre esta noche.

Avergonzado, Kieran vuelve a su sitio completamente rojo cuando descubre que le ha pillado mirándole. Decide que es mejor sentarse a lo suyo de nuevo.

Poco después la sombra del inesperado visitante se pone en su zona de visión y esto hace que su corazón lata más rápido.

\- Hola… - saluda Arthur.

\- H-hola… - le contesta fingiendo estar concentrado en la talla, aunque en realidad los movimientos de Arthu le eran más interesantes.

Durante unos segundos todo continua en silencio y ninguno de los dos parece tener intención en hablar primero.

\- Te he traído esto. – Kieran levanta la vista para ver en las manos de Arthur lo que parecía ropa doblada y atada con una cuerda. – las chicas han estado apartando las cosas de Davey y entre ellas quedaba un cambio de ropa. Creo que te vendría bien.

Le venía perfecto, porque, a pesar de sus numerosos esfuerzos por librar a su camisa de las manchas de estofado, no había conseguido quitarlo del todo. Y le daba cierta vergüenza ir manchado por ahí.

\- Oh, gracias. – le contesta mientras coge la ropa y la deja a su lado. Acto seguido vuelve a su caballo de madera

\- ¿Puedo sentarme? – le oye preguntar al hombre.

\- Oh… - Kieran le mira sorprendido, no esperaba que el forajido fuera a querer pasar tiempo en su compañía – claro.

Arthur se acomoda en la roca al lado suyo y mira el cielo estrellado. Él, a su vez, sigue tallando. A diferencia de la última vez, el silencio no es para nada incómodo y Kieran lo disfruta sintiendo ese ya tan conocido calor. Los minutos pasan así, acompañados de los sonidos de los caballos, el viento y la lejana música de la fiesta.

\- ¿Qué estás haciendo? – pregunta el mayor. Kieran centra su atención de nuevo en él y los colores le suben a la cara al ver que en algún momento Arthur había decidido que verle trabajar la madera era más interesante que el estrellado cielo.

\- Tallo...

\- No sabía que sabías hacerlo.

\- Sí, me enseñó mi padre cuando cumplí los trece años.

Kieran recordaba con gran alegría ese día. Fue el día de su decimotercer cumpleaños. Su padre decidió que ya era lo suficientemente mayor para tener su propia navaja y se la dio condición de que la usaría para cosas buenas. Él decidió que tallar era un buen uso para ella y le pidió a su padre que le enseñará a tallar como él. Esa tarde la pasó entera practicando.

Una sonrisa calidad y a la vez triste aparece en su cara. Había perdido esa navaja poco después de unirse a los O'Driscoll, cuando uno de ellos decidió que ahora iba a ser de su propiedad. La echaba de menos, tanto como a su padre.

\- ¿y puedo saber de dónde has sacado esa navaja? No lo habrás robado, ¿no?, O'Driscoll.

Kieran reacciona a la pregunta. Se había centrado tanto en sus pensamientos que se había olvidado de que tenía compañía. Que grosero de su parte. Vuelve a levantar la vista de la talla para mirar a Arthur, quién no parece haber apartado la mirada de él mientras estaba en su mundo, aunque esta vez le mira con una mirada más violenta.

\- ¡Primero, estaba en la chaqueta que me diste y segundo, ya le he dicho que no soy un O'Driscoll! – le contesta firme y seguro, a diferencia de otras veces.

La pregunta había ofendido al muchacho, quien ya empezaba a estar harto de tanta sospecha sobre él. Y de algún modo, y de algún lugar que no sabía, había sacado la confianza suficiente para contestarle con insolencia. Puede que fuera porque sentía más seguro de sí mismo frente al hombre.

Arthur endurece la mirada, lo que hace que Kieran pierda un poco de la confianza que había logrado, pero está se desvanece para dejar paso a una sonrisa.

\- Solo estaba bromeando. Puedes quedártela, tranquilo, no se lo diré a nadie. – Kieran relaja sus facciones al oír eso, solo quería bromear con él. – ¿Por qué no me enseñas lo que tienes ahí?

\- Oh, estoy haciendo a Branwen cabalgando.

El chico le acerca la talla, emocionado y el mayor la coge y observa por todos los ángulos.

\- Es un gran trabajo, se ve que llevas mucho tiempo haciéndolo y que se te da bien.

Arthur le mira después de dirigirle estas palabras y él le obsequia con una sonrisa. Kieran se le queda mirando a sus bonitos ojos hasta que el calor empieza a subirle a las mejillas. Mira a su trabajo, el cual aún tiene él, y de repente se da cuenta de algo.

\- Oh, Señor Morgan, ¿podría pedirle un favor?

\- Pues no. Estoy un poco harto de que me pida todo el mundo recados. – le contesta el vaquero exasperado.

\- Oh, vamos – suplica el joven – es uno muy sencillo, por favor.

Kieran acompaña sus palabras con una cara de cachorro abandonado que parece dar buen resultado.

\- Agh, vale, vale – se rinde el otro - ¿Qué demonios quieres?

\- Solo quería pedirte que si tú pudieras…estaría bien que pudieras llevarte a Branwen alguna vez. Él se pasa el día aquí y un caballo necesita moverse para ser feliz…necesita sentir que es libre… - Kieran observa con pena a su fiel compañero, sin ser consciente de que sus palabras también hablaban de él.

Después mira al forajido, quien parecía estar meditando sus palabras mientras se acababa su bebida.

\- Está bien – le contesta levantándose – pero creo que lo mejor sería que le montaras tu primero. ¿No crees?

\- Si…supongo… - se lamenta el joven.

\- Pues cámbiate la ropa y ensilla a tu caballo.

\- ¿Qué? – grita extrañado Kieran.

\- Lo que oyes. Te vienes conmigo a cabalgar un poco. No me vendrá mal alejarme de todo este jaleo y a ti tampoco… ¡Venga!, Levántate y haz lo que te he dicho. – acto seguido Kieran sale del estupor en el que se hallaba, aun procesando las palabras, y corre a cambiarse, seguido de su caballo.

Silla bien sujeta, estribos colocados a su altura, Branwen alimentado y agua en su bolsa. Si, Kieran estaba listo para un paseo nocturno.

\- ¡Branwen, nos vamos a dar un paseo! ¡¿No estás emocionado?!

El caballo movía su cabeza arriba y abajo al ritmo que su amo daba saltitos de emoción. Por fin iba a poder salir. ¡Después de tanto tiempo! Ya casi ni recordaba que era sentir el viento en la cara al cabalgar pero sabía que cuando lo sintiera, lo reconocería al momento, y lo acompañaría la agradable sensación de libertad. O al menos algo parecido a eso.

Él es consciente de que su libertad allí fuera se limitaba a seguir a Arthur de cerca. ¿Pero acaso ese era un mal pronóstico para la noche?

Antes de terminar su línea de pensamientos, Arthur ya se encuentra a su lado comprobado sus cosas.

\- Muy bien. Yo ya lo tengo todo. ¿Estás listo?

\- ¡Si! Todo listo – exclama Kieran emocionado subiéndose a su caballo.

Arthur le sigue y comienza la marcha lejos de la bulliciosa fiesta.

La noche es oscura y silenciosa una vez abandonan la arboleda tras la que se esconden. Allí lo único perfectamente visible son las estrellas y los pocos sonidos que acompañan su paseo son los de las hojas mecidas por el viento, los animales que corretean por los suelos y las aves nocturnas que surcan el cielo. Unido a ellos se escuchan los cascos de los caballos de los dos vaqueros que se mueven al unísono.

A diferencia de sus monturas, los hombres permanecen en silencio. Kieran se queda por detrás de Arthur, no se atreve a ponerse a su altura y empezar una conversación que no va a saber llevar. Visto esto decide cerrar los ojos y disfrutar del paseo, del bamboleo de Branwen al andar, de la ligera brisa que le refresca en esa templada noche… Si, esto era lo que necesitaba desde hace un tiempo…

\- ¿Qué tal el trabajo? – rompe el silencio Arthur.

\- Duro…

\- Bueno, nuestro trabajo siempre es duro. –

\- Pero el mío es especialmente más duro. – le contesta agriamente.

El vaquero no parece saber que decir y mira de nuevo hacia delante.

\- ¿Y la gente? ¿Has conseguido hablar con alguien?-

Kieran se limita a mantenerse en silencio mientras mira las crines de su caballo. También, ¿que esperaba que le dijera? Nadie se había molestado a hablar con él desde la última vez más que para mandarle más tareas o descargar su odio en él. Y él no se atrevía a empezar una conversación por miedo a las consecuencias. La verdad es que adaptarse a su nuevo grupo estaba siendo especialmente duro, puede que incluso más que adaptarse a los O’Driscoll. Cierto era que el ambiente con los otros era bastante tenso y tenía que estar alerta, pero allí era un desconocido y podía pasar desapercibido. En cambio, en la banda de Dutch era el O’Driscoll y eso le ponía en el punto de mira.

Kieran se da cuenta de que ese silencio tenso ha vuelto a colarse entre Arthur y él debido a la corta conversación que han tenido. Pero de nuevo, no se atreve a romperlo. Por suerte, Arthur no tiene ningún problema para hacerlo él mismo.

\- Esto se empieza a volver aburrido. ¿Por qué no lo animamos un poco?

Seguido de sus palabras, Arthur azuza a su caballo para que emprenda el trote. El musculado caballo de Arthur cambia de aire a lo que Branwen le sigue.

El ánimo de Kieran mejora a cada paso que da su montura, feliz de poder disfrutar de nuevo esa maravillosa sensación. Sin tan solo pudiera galopar…

\- ¿Te apetece hacerlo más interesante, O’Driscoll? – le reta Arthur.

\- ¿Que propones? –le contesta él, escapándosele una sonrisa ante la expectación.

\- ¿Ves ese árbol? – Kieran asiente a la pregunta – bien, lo marcaremos como línea de salida. A unos cuantos metros en línea recta de aquí hay un carro tirado en una esquina del camino. Te reto a una carrera al galope hasta allí.

\- ¿Una carrera al galope? – pregunta emocionado.

\- Si, piénsatelo rápido, ya casi llegamos a la salida. –

\- ¿Y cuál es el premio? – pregunta mientras mira como el árbol se acerca rápidamente.

\- Aún no lo sé, pero seguramente te pida que hagas la peor tarea que se me ocurra.

\- Pareces muy seguro de tu victoria.

\- Por supuesto. – le contesta con una sonrisa socarrona.

\- Acepto. – contesta Kieran al mismo tiempo que llegan al árbol.

Ambos hombres espolean a sus caballos, que entre bufidos empiezan a galopar. Kieran siente como el viento golpea con fuerza contra su cara, y se emociona al ver que empieza a ganarle terreno a Arthur, hasta no poder verle por el rabillo del ojo.

\- Bien, Branwen, corre, demostrémosle a Arthur lo que valemos.

Su caballo, ante las palabras y palmadas de ánimo, corre veloz hacía la meta. El ánimo y la emoción de Kieran aumentan a cada improperio de su rival, cada vez menos audibles debido a la distancia, y la cada vez más nítida imagen de carromato acercándose.

\- ¡Oh, sí, sí, sí! – celebra Kieran, parando en seco y girando su caballo para recibir al perdedor.

Segundos después un Arthur que muestra su ceño torcido llega maldiciendo entre dientes.

\- Yo he ganado y tú has perdido! – se pavonea el muchacho dando vuelta a su alrededor haciendo que su caballo avance con un paso orgulloso, el cual parece hacerlo con naturalidad, tan orgulloso de su victoria como su dueño.

\- Si, si, vale, has ganado. Ahora para de dar vueltas, me estás mareando. – suelta, con un claro humor de perros. – Pero si lo has logrado ganarme es solo porque este caballo es un cabezón que no obedece. – Raven bufa y patea el suelo, mostrando su indignación.

\- No culpes al caballo. Está claro que Branwen y yo somos mejores, como se ha podido ver, y punto. Ahora, creo que el premio era poder mandarte una tarea, ¿No? – Kieran acaricia las crines de Branwen– ummm…déjame pensar…

\- Y qué me dices de un doble o nada, hm? – Kieran le mira sospechoso – te reto a ver quién llega antes a la cuadra de Valentine. Solo hay que volver por el mismo camino y en la bifurcación ir hacia la izquierda. ¿Que me dices?

\- Umm, bueno, puede que no esté tan mal la idea, al fin y al cabo, si te he podido ganar ahora, yo creo…

\- ¡Ya estás tardando! – grita Arthur, que ya ha emprendido la carrera.

\- ¡Hey, eso es trampa! – protesta él, espoleado a Branwen y empezando a perseguirle.

En poco tiempo, Branwen ya ha cogido la suficiente velocidad para alcanzar, y dentro de poco superar, a Raven.

\- ¡Me parece que a tu caballo le pesa el culo! – se burla el joven adelantando a su contrincante.

\- ¡Oh, venga, es imposible! – le oye quejarse mientras se aleja, recuperando de nuevo la ventaja.

El sonido de los cascos de Branwen, sus crines golpeando su brazo y el viento moviendo su melena. La sensación de libertad que proporciona esa velocidad. Sí, eso era vida. Eso es lo que tanto había echado de menos Kieran desde que ingresó en los O'Driscoll ya casi un año. Y esa sensación junto al dulce sabor de la victoria, le embriagaban y llenaban de felicidad en este momento.

Una vez en el establo, Kieran desmonta y colma de muchas caricias y besos a su caballo. Que gran animal, además de su buen porte y habilidades, como ha podido comprobar, Branwen ha demostrado ser un caballo cariñoso y con una gran sensibilidad. Sabía identificar las emociones de su amo y sabía cómo gestionarlas. Y todo eso en el poco tiempo que habían pasado juntos. Branwen era un regalo de los cielos y era uno que nunca podría devolverle a Arthur.

Hablando del diablo, este se acercaba a paso lento hacia el edificio. Al verle, Kieran saca a relucir su sonrisa burlona, preparado para meterse con él.

\- Si, si, chico, me has ganado, ahórratelo. – le gruñe.

\- ¡Dos veces! – celebra el joven.

\- Dos veces… - Arthur se prepara un cigarrillo mientras que su compañero le mira impaciente.

\- Entonces…

\- Entonces, que…

\- ¡Pues que me debe dos tareas! –le demanda.

\- Yo nunca dije que haría dos tareas. – le comenta mientras expulsa el humo, notándole más relajado.

\- Pero antes presumías de que al ganarme me mandarías hacer tu peor tarea. – le recuerda él empezando a perder la paciencia

\- Pero nunca dije que tú pudieras hacer lo mismo.

\- ¡No es justo!

\- La vida no es justa, O'Driscoll – ante esta respuesta, Kieran se pone de morros y olvida a Arthur para centrar su atención en desenredar el pelo de Branwen. – pero yo soy una persona justa y te recompensaré con dos cosas. – lo que hace que recupere la sonrisa y el brillo en sus ojos al ver que va a recibir algo. – Ven conmigo.

Arthur baja de su caballo y le guía de camino al pueblo. Kieran le sigue curioso de saber ya cuál es su premio. Una vez llegan a la entrada de la tienda local, atan a sus caballos y entran.

La tienda de suministros de Valentine no es muy grande, pero los estantes están bien colocados y ordenados para poder llenarlos de más género. A la derecha, se encuentran todas las comidas enlatadas o empaquetadas, mientras que a la izquierda están las frutas y verduras frescas. El dependiente les mira desde el fondo de la tienda cuando entran por la puerta.

\- Ha quedado una buena noche. – saluda a los clientes.

\- Eso parece, el tiempo por suerte acompaña. – contesta Arthur empezando una charla trivial.

Kieran espera a que este acabe observando todo lo que hay en la tienda desde la puerta. Al ver que se alarga, se acerca a los botes y se entretiene mirando las etiquetas de los envases.

Le pilla desprevenido una mano en su hombro, y se gira dando un respingo.

\- Escucha, tengo que hacer unas compras y había pensado que si quieres algo, te lo compraré.

\- Oh, no es necesario, señor Morgan.

\- Bueno, es tu primer premio, osea que lo aprovecharía. – dicho esto, Arthur se gira y le deja con sus pensamientos.

“Una sola cosa…”. Era una decisión muy difícil. Este último rato había mirando todos los botes y había un montón de cosas que le podrían ser útiles, sobre todo para una comida de emergencia cuando no hubiera podido pillar ración de puchero. Pero había tanto donde elegir que no sabía que llevarse.

Visto lo visto, Kieran decide darse una vuelta por el otro lado. Al lado del mostrador había unos quesos y cecinas con una pinta estupenda. Se le hacía la boca agua solo de pensar en como sabrían, pero no era la decisión más práctica. El queso y la cecina no podían esconderse por mucho tiempo ya que se pudrirían. Y además esconderlos no parecía tampoco la mejor opción, con su suerte algún animalillo lo encontraría o puede que incluso alguien de la banda. No parecía la opción más inteligente.

Tomada su decisión, Kieran se despide silenciosamente de esos manjares y se da la vuelta, captando su atención unas tortas de avena. Coge la caja en el que se ve escrito “10 tortas de avena para usted y su amigo”. En la imagen del envase se puede ver a un hombre sujetando la cabeza de su caballo. “Branwen estaría encantado de poder llevarse una de estas a la boca”. Las tortas de maíz eran una delicia para los caballos y, además, si no fuera por él, Kieran no estaría ahora recibiendo este premio. Sin duda, él era el que se merecía llevarse el premio.

Kieran se acerca a Arthur, quien recoge unos panecillos los cuales acompañará seguramente con el queso que acaba de pedirle al dueño de la tienda. Cuando nota su presencia, dirige su atención a él.

\- Déjame ver que has cogido. – este le quita el paquete de las manos y levanta la ceja al verlo.

\- Dime al menos que piensa comerte la mitad de esto y que no es todo para el caballo…

\- Eh… - Kieran cierra los ojos resignado- no…

\- Ah…-suspira- Kieran, se supone que tienes que comprar algo para ti…

\- Pero…

\- Mira – le interrumpe – le compraré a Branwen las tortas – pero solo si me prometes que comprarás algo para ti. Estoy seguro de que hay alguna cosa que encuentras apetecible en la tienda.

Kieran abre los ojos como platos y se sonroja excesivamente al ver que lo primero que pasa por su cabeza es un “tu”. Sorprendido por la rapidez de pensamiento de su subconsciente y avergonzado por su descaro, aparta la mirada, captando su atención un nuevo producto.

\- Chocolate…

\- ¿Chocolate? – Arthur mira hacía donde su compañero dirige la mirada.

Kieran despierta de su estupor al oír a Arthur repetir sus palabras. Bueno, no era tan mala idea en realidad. No se le estropearía tan rápido como otras comidas, al estar envasado evitaría más fácilmente a los animales y siempre sería un consuelo comer unas onzas cuando estuviera pasando un buen momento.

\- ¡Si, eso, chocolate! ¿Una gran idea, no crees? A quién no le gusta el chocolate y además llevo mucho tiempo sin probar algo dulce. – Kieran pasea su mirada por toda la tienda con tal de no posarla en los ojos de Arthur. ¿Por qué siempre le miraba tan fijamente?

\- Muy bien, chocolate entonces – contesta al final mientras lo coge y se dirige al mostrador. – ¿Qué tal si me esperas fuera? Tengo unos asuntos que atender.

Kieran obedece de inmediato y abandona la tienda para sentarse acto seguido en el banco fuera de esta.

“¿Se puede saber que te pasa? ¿En qué estabas pensando ahí dentro? ¿Contrólate!”

Suspira y mira al cielo comiéndose la cabeza mientras los minutos pasan. Arthur no parece que vaya a salir pronto, por lo que acurrucarse en el banco no le parece una mala idea a Kieran. Pasado un rato escucha el ruido de la puerta, seguido de unos fuertes pasos. Se levanta de nuevo, bostezando y rascándose los ojos. “Casi me quedo totalmente dormido.”

\- ¿Cansado?

\- No sabes cuánto.

\- Bueno, es tu día de suerte. – le ofrece una bolsa con sus cosas que él acepta gustosamente – esta noche dormimos en el hotel.

\- ¿Ah, sí? – pregunta Kieran mostrando su lucidez habitual.

\- Tengo asuntos en el establo y… - mira hacia el lugar - …teniendo en cuenta que esta noche están cerrados nos tocará ir por la mañana.

\- No puedo aceptar que me pagues una habitación… - Arthur había sido muy generoso con las compras, pero no quería abusar.

\- ¡No voy a pagarte una habitación! Compartiremos una.

\- P-pero…- se queda callado un rato procesando la información - ¿quieres que comparta una cama contigo?

\- No, la cama es para ti, es tu segundo premio. Yo usaré el saco que llevo siempre.

\- Pero…

\- Ya basta de peros, venga, vámonos.

\- ¿No nos quedamos en este hotel?- pregunta Kieran al ver a Arthur alejarse del lugar.

\- Mejor no, siempre me dan la misma habitación y creo que la de al lado la tiene una señorita que la usa para…el trabajo…ya me entiendes.

\- Vale…

Recogen a sus caballos y se dirigen hacia la tienda de armas, donde Arthur se detiene para darle unas órdenes.

\- Bien, te quedarás aquí mientras compruebo si tienen habitación en ese local. ¿Entendido?

\- ¿Sí, señor!

\- Buen chico. - Arthur le alcanza su rienda y se aleja dejando a Kieran solo con sus pensamientos y con solo dos caballos para aconsejarle.

\- Oh, chicos, que debería hacer? No creo que sea justo que Arthur pague la habitación y yo disfrute de sus comodidades… si es que las tiene.

El local detrás de él no parecía tener muy buena pinta. Pero había estado durmiendo en el suelo últimamente, con lo que ahora seguro que se asimilaba bastante a una habitación de lujo.

\- ¿Creo que lo correcto sería ofrecerle la cama no creéis? – los caballos le miraban impasibles. – pero seguro que él insiste en que me la quede yo. ¿Quizá debería ofrecerle que duerma conmigo?

Los caballos le siguen mirando impasibles mientras comen un poco de heno que han tenido la suerte de encontrar en el suelo.

\- Muy bien, Raven, mírame. ¡Vamos, mírame! – Kieran coge la cabeza del semental y la levanta un poco por encima de la altura de sus ojos. – ahora tú serás Arthur – Kieran coge una gran bocanada de aire para luego expulsarlo con fuerza, preparándose. – Hey, señor Morgan, había pensado que quizá es mejor idea compartir la cama… ¡Como dos buenos amigos! – Raven mira fijamente al humano tragando su aperitivo. – ¿Y bien? – le ha sabido a poco y decide buscar un poco más de ese rico heno – ¡Tienes razón, Raven, es horrible! ¡No puedo decirle eso! ¡Me mirará raro y acabare durmiendo fuera con vosotros!

Inspira y espira de nuevo intentando no entrar en pánico y esta vez se dirige a su caballo, con el que repite el proceso anterior.

\- Muy bien, intentémoslo de nuevo. – Branwen relincha y Kieran se lo toma como una muestra de ánimos – Señor Morgan…creo que no es justo que usted pague la habitación y no pueda disfrutar de la cama, sé que es mi premio pero usted trabaja mucho y creo que dormir cómodamente le vendrá bien. Quizá podríamos d-d-dormir j-juntos y…- los tartamudeos empiezan a invadir la boca de Kieran al igual que el rojo si cara y el pánico se acaba apoderando de él – ¡No puedo! ¡No puedo, Branwen! ¡Aunque consiga decírselo, en cuanto lleguemos a la habitación y tengamos que dormir juntos me voy a poner muy tenso y muy nervioso! Y lo acabará notando, empezará a sospechar cosas y tengo miedo de que descubra que yo…

\- Hey, yo te conozco. ¿A vosotros no os suena, chicos? Kieran se queda en blanco al oír detrás de él una conocida voz.

En la entrada de la taberna se encuentran fumando 3 miembros de su antigua banda. Se han colocado en el camino de Arthur evitando que entre en el local. “Mierda, O'Driscoll”. Apoyado en la pared de la tienda de armas, evitando que puedan verle, mira de reojo y escucha atentamente la conversación.

\- Sí, sí que me suena. No es un de los hombres que atacaron en Six Point. Iban acompañados de ese traidor de Kieran.

\- Chicos, no quiero problemas, ¿vale?

Arthur intenta hacerse paso pero no se lo van a poner tan fácil. Le empujan y este casi pierde el equilibrio. La respiración de Kieran se agita a cada segundo que pasa.

\- No nos gustan los traidores, ¿sabes? Y menos los amigos de estos. – los tres O’Driscoll se van colocando unos al lado de otros y empiezan a bajar las escaleras.

\- Yo no soy amigo se un O'Driscoll. – les responde Arthur amargamente, mientras retrocede en posición de defensa.

\- No es la sensación que nos dio.

\- Dejadme pasar o…

\- ¿O? – sus excompañeros llevan sus manos a la pistolas, aunque no son tan rápidos y Arthur dispara primero.

Los caballos se desbocan y huyen, mientras que Kieran aparta la mirada y se pega a la pared rezando que esto acabe pronto y que nada le pase a Arthur.

Multitud de gente pasa por la calle principal de Valentine, buscando refugio de los disparos, aunque estos cada vez se oyen más lejos. Kieran se debate entre si debe actuar o no. No se siente preparado para enfrentarse cara a cara a sus excompañeros. Al final de nada le sirve pensarlo, los disparos cesan al de poco y puede oír unos pasos apresurados acercarse. Pero estos no suenan al andar de Arthur.

El temor le domina y saca su pistola apresuradamente. Lo que provoca que esta se caiga y todas las balas rueden. Kieran maldice mientras las lágrimas le empiezan a nublar la vista. Los pasos están prácticamente ya al lado suyo y levanta el arma para golpear con ella. Justo en la nariz.

Su enemigo cae al suelo con un grito de dolor.

\- Que cojones?

“Arthur”

\- ¡Arthur!

\- ¡¿Se puede saber cuál es tu puto problema?! – Arthur se levanta tambaleante sujetándose la nariz de la cual no para de salir sangre.

\- Yo… - Kieran no puede creer lo que está viendo. Ha pegado a Arthur con la culata de una pistola.

\- ¡Dame una razón para no pegarte un puñetazo en toda la cara! – su voz mostraba una rabia a la que Kieran aún no había tenido que enfrentarse.

\- ¡No he reconocido tus pasos! – contesta desesperadamente

\- ¡Me han disparado en la pierna, idiota!

\- Yo… ¡Lo siento!

\- ¡No quiero tu putas disculpas! Ve a buscar a los caballos. Y más te vale que Raven aparezca sano y salvo porque si no te juro que el resto de tu vida la pasarás como burro de carga.

Kieran no se molesta ni en responderle y echa a correr hacia donde cree haber visto a los caballos huir. Las lágrimas casi le impiden ver totalmente el camino

“Muy bien Kieran, ya la has cagado.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Estas notas van a ser largas.
> 
> Primero, siento haber tardado tanto en seguir la historia. No se si seguiréis por aquí alguno de los antiguos lectores, pero quiero que sepáis que voy a seguir escribiendo (más bien tengo estructurados todos los capítulos desde casi el principio y tengo ya pensado el final y todo). Solo que he estado con mucho trabajo en mis estudios y no podía escribir, ahora que vienen las navidades y que el siguiente trimestre solo tengo que hacer el proyecto final de grado espero poder escribir con regularidad.
> 
> Cambien tengo el problema de que mi mayor pico de rendimiento en lo que se refiere al fanfic es de madrugada, entre la 1 y las 3, y no puedo permitirme escribir a esas horas entre semana.
> 
> Segundo, alguien de por aquí que haya ido a la fun and serious y que hay avisto la charla de Roger Clark? Yo fui y al salir pasó por al lado mio pero no me atreví a hablarle ni pedirle foto. Tengo un pánico enorme a hablar en ingles y me siento patético. :(
> 
> Tercero, prometo que dentro de poco Kieran dejará de ser un desgraciado y no llorará tanto y que Arthur y el estarán más unidos. También quería deciros que no esperéis tampoco una gran historia con un gran argumento, es la primera vez que escribo y la verdad es que en su mayoría van a ser pequeñas historias como estas. Aunque si tengo pensado que haya algo más de argumento más adelante.
> 
> Puede que este capitulo lo notéis igual un poco más caótico? No se, yo al menos lo noto distinto pero es que lo escribí como una mitad un mes y la segunda meses más tarde. Aunque para compensar el tiempo que llevo sin actualizar lo he intentado hacer más largo
> 
> Dicho esto, gracias por leer el fanfic y por leer estas largas notas.
> 
> Hiyoziwaki. :)


	6. Chapter 6

Esa mañana se levantó hecho una mierda. Pero que podía esperar teniendo en cuenta la mierda de noche que había pasado.

Después de fatigarse yendo a buscar a los caballos, los cuales incluso habían abandonado el pueblo en su huida, Kieran alcanzo a Arthur a medio camino de vuelta. Este le quitó las bridas de su caballo de las manos y no le dirigió una sola palabra en todo el trayecto de vuelta al campamento. El le siguió a una distancia prudencial, procurando no hacer ningún ruido o acción que pudiera molestarle. No le convenía cabrearle aún más.

Ya en el campamento Kieran se fue a escondidas a su rincón desde el que pudo observar como el aún despierto Sean se reía de Arthur.

\- ¿Qué pasa, amigo? ¿Te has caído del caballo y te has dado con todos los morros en el suelo? Ya estas viejo para ir a beber. ¡El alcohol se te sube a la cabeza! – el joven borracho se reía sin ser consciente de la furia que mostraba la cara de mayor.

Lo cierto era que Arthur mostraba un aspecto que de primeras podía asustar, aspecto del que solo un borracho se reía en vez de preocuparse. La sangre aún manaba de su nariz y manchaba su ropa. Pero Arthur no parecía preocupado, aunque podría ser por qué su enfado empañara su sentido común en este momento.

Una vez conseguido que Sean se marchara, empezó a acomodar a su caballo. Su primer instinto es ir a hacer el mismo la tarea. Ahora mismo Arthur necesitaba descansar y no ocuparse de los arreos. Pero era consciente que ahora mismo hablarle era la peor idea del mundo.

Pasado un rato Arthur acaba con su trabajo y va a su habitación. Vuelve a sentir esa necesidad de ir a ayudarle, de decirle que echara la cabeza hacía delante para que la sangre no se le drenara en la garganta. Quería ir y pedirle perdón por ser tan estúpido. Y, aunque su cabeza gritaba que no, no pudo pararse a si mismo y corrió hacía él.

\- ¡Vete! – se detuvo ante la orden. Pero no se fue. – ¡Vete te he dicho!

\- Déjame que te ayude.

\- ¿No crees que ya me has ayudado bastante hoy? – le contesto ácido.

Se quedó paralizado, mirando la mirada de odio que Arthur le ofrecía, pero le duró poco, al final acabó dándose la vuelta y yéndose a su rincón.

Allí le esperaba Branwen, aún ensillado. Kieran se limitó a quitarle todo a su amigo, abrazarle y tumbarse bajo uno de los árboles. Suspiró. “Mejor dormir y mañana otro día será”

“Ojala hubiera sido tan simple” pensaba esta mañana. No pudo pegar ojo casi toda la noche, pensando en que podía hacer para disculparse. Y eso le llevo hasta casi el alba. “Habré dormido una hora como mucho…”. Pero lamentarse no merecía la pena, no iba a recuperar sus horas de sueño y retrasaba el trabajo.

Kieran se despedazó y se estiró haciendo crujir sus huesos y sintiendo un intenso dolor por todo el cuerpo. La cabalgada de ayer y el hecho de dormir en este lugar le dejaba el cuerpo barrido, necesitaba desesperadamente un mejor lugar para dormir. Repasando mentalmente las tareas de hoy, se dirigió al abrevadero de los caballos, donde ha cogido como costumbre limpiarse la cara por las mañanas.

Más fresco, Kieran empezó a escrutar la zona buscando a su caballo, extrañado de no haberle despertado él. Pero un cuerpo se pone en medio de su campo de visión.

\- Hey, chico, hoy es tu día de suerte. Te toca trabajar conmigo. – una cara sonriente acompaña la frase dicha por el cocinero del campamento.

\- Oh, pero… yo debo encargarme de los caballos. Como hago cada mañana.

\- Tranquilo, ya he arreglado todo. Hoy necesito ayuda para bajar y ordenar todo lo que han comprado. Además, necesito ayuda para hacer la comida.

\- Pensaba que la señorita Adler se encargaba de ayudarle con eso. – le preguntó, extrañado.

\- Si, bueno... – carraspeó – digamos que la señorita Adler y yo no… -vuelve a carraspear- no congeniamos muy bien. Y por favor, deja los formalismos.

Kieran lo entendía bien. Él tampoco había conseguido congeniar bien con la señorita Adler.

\- Detrás de ti. – le contesta, ofreciéndole una tímida sonrisa. La cual es recibida por otra grande y cálida sonrisa de parte del cocinero

La mañana se le hizo bastante amena en compañía del hombre. Al principio, mientras descargaban los víveres solo hubo un silencio entre los dos. Pero en cuanto se pusieron a cocinar, la lengua del cocinero se soltó y no había quien la parara. Él principalmente escuchaba toda su charla sobre que iban a comer hoy y como iban a prepararlo y a ratos decía cortas frases para darle a entender que le escuchaba y estaba prestando toda su atención. Luego el cocinero empezó a contarle cosas sobre su época en la marina. Durante sus monólogos, Kieran observaba el campamento en busca de Arthur. Pero no había rastro de él ni de su caballo. “Posiblemente en una misión o de caza.” Se dijo al final, y el resto del tiempo centró su atención en recuperar el hilo de las batallitas del cocinero.

Para la hora de comer ya tenían todo listo. Kieran sirvió los platos y espero a que la gente comiera y los volviera a dejar para posteriormente limpiarlos.

\- Has hecho un gran trabajo. – le dijo Pearson, que se acercaba a él con dos platos a rebosar de comida. – Da gusto trabajar con alguien que se deja mandar tan bien. -continuó acompañado de una sonora carcajada. – Creo que te has ganado una ración doble de comida, al fin y al cabo no te he dejado desayunar, debes estar ambiento.

\- Oh… - Kieran se quedó sin palabras al ver que le acercaba el plato más lleno de los dos. – Gracias.

Empezó a devorar la comida, aunque intentado mantener la tranquilidad para que no se notará su hambre. Pero por lo visto, falló miserablemente.

\- Oye chico, – el hombretón dejo de comer y miro seriamente al joven. – se que sueles esperar a ser el último en comer. Y que a veces te quedas sin tu parte debido a la glotonería de otros, y, no vamos a engañarnos, la maldad de coger tu parte. No les culpes, no pueden separar a la persona que eres de lo que fuiste, pero tampoco les voy a escudar, no se están portando bien. – suspiro – Lo que quiero decir es que no esperes. Si tú llegas antes coge tu parte de la comida, puede que no seas uno de los nuestros del todo pero también mereces comer. – se levantó dejando su plato con el resto y se dispuso a quitar las comida caída en su delantal. – Y si quieres, siempre puedo guardarte una ración para ti.

Kieran se sorprendió antes ese acto de amabilidad tan gratuito del hombre. “Por eso…” pensó “no debo meterlo en líos.”.

\- Gracias. – comenzó – Pero me las arreglaré solo, no debes preocuparte. – ante todo, Kieran no quería meterle en un lío si los demás veían que lo trataba bien. Incluso Arthur le había sacado y metido del campamento a hurtadillas.

Pearson le dedicó una sonrisa y se despidió con unas palmaditas en el hombro. Kieran se levantó y pasó el rato con sus pensamientos mientras secaba los platos y los guarda. Calculó en cuanto le llevará encargarse hoy de los caballos, ya los cepilló ayer por lo que solo tendrá que llevarles comida y agua fresca. Y después podía pasar el resto de la tarde acabando su talla junto a Branwen. No sonaba nada mal el plan.

Un poco más animado que esta mañana, miró su trabajo bien hecho, aunque suene mal que el lo diga, y se dio la vuelta dispuesto a ponerse con los caballos ya mismo. Sin esperar chocarse con alguien al girarse. En un acto reflejo agarró a la persona de sus hombros, intentando no perder el equilibrio y que la otra persona no se cayera. Se sorprendió al encontrarse delante de él a Mary-Beth, quien se sujeta en sus antebrazos.

\- ¡Oh, perdón, no te había visto!

\- Tranquilo – le quita hierro ella – es culpa mía por estar parada detrás de ti.

\- Ehhh… - busca palabras él después de permanecer un rato quietos en la misma pose.

\- ¿Te apetece sentarte un rato y hablar? – prosigue Mary-Beth soltando, a lo que él responde con la misma acción.

\- Tengo trabajo con los caballos aún pero dame cinco minutos y me reúno contigo.

Kieran intenta hacer todo el trabajo lo más rápido posible, aunque al mismo tiempo desea ir algo más despacio para analizar la situación. Hace poco que Mary-Beth le había dicho algunas palabras que no le gustaron y no entendía que razón podía llevarla ahora a querer hablar con él. La única opción lógica que se le ocurría era que quisiera pedirle algo. Puede que hiciera alguna de las tareas en algún momento que no podía. Si, seguramente sería eso.

Mary-Beth estaba esperándole en la mesa del dominó, concentrada en escribir su libro. En la mesa estaba la caja del dominó a un lado y un plato de queso en el otro. Kieran se sienta delante de ella. Al verle de reojo, cierra su libro, dejándolo cerca de la caja, y se centra en él.

\- ¿Quieres jugar? - le pregunta ella señalando con la mano abierta, y una tímida sonrisa, la caja repleta de fichas.

\- ¡Si, por qué no! – contesta Kieran, animado ante la perspectiva de un entretenimiento distinto al habitual.

La tarde pasa mientras juegan al dominó. Juegan unas cuantas de partidas en silencio, solo rompiéndolo para preguntar por otra partida más.

\- ¿Era esto para lo que me querías?- le pregunta finalmente, extrañado antes la idea de que Mary-Beth le hubieran buscado solo para jugar al dominó. Sobretodo sabiendo que contaba con alguna de sus amigas, o de algún hombre de la banda dispuesto a cambiar sus habituales partidas de cartas a cambio de complacer durante un rato a las chicas de la banda.

\- En realidad no – le contesta ella, colocando una ficha de doble 3. Justo después levanta la vista para mirarle directamente a los ojos. – la verdad es que quería disculparme por mi comportamiento hacía ti el otro día.

\- No tienes que disculparte. – le réplica rápidamente él, colocando una ficha de 3 y 1 junto a la de la chica. – soy yo quién debe disculparte contigo. – Kieran levanta la mano al ver que se disponía a contestarle. Pensando en como seguir. – no quiero usarlo como excusa pero la verdad es que estaba muy nervioso y quería caerte bien. No tengo tampoco mucha práctica en hacer amigos, y menos chicas, y recurrí a lo que suelo oír decir a los hombres por ahí. Aunque como ya te he dicho, tampoco me es excusa, hasta yo mismo me di cuenta de que sonaba a que intentaba ligar contigo.

\- No voy a fingir que no pensé que de verdad intentabas ligar conmigo, pero fui borde y eso tampoco se puede permitir.

\- ¡Todo lo contrario! – Kieran no pensaba permitir que fuera ella la que se disculpara. – Creo que es una reacción normal ante esta situación, sobretodo teniendo en cuenta que muchos hombres habrán intentado ligar contigo. Doy por echo que llega un momento en el que ya cansa y la única respuesta es ser borde… oh, no… lo he vuelto a hacer, ¿no? – su cara lo decía todo – He vuelto a sonar a que intentaba ligar contigo. ¡Lo siento! ¡Es que me sale solo! – se sentía muy avergonzado por su torpeza con la chica.

\- Eres muy gracioso, Kieran. – Mary-Beth acompañó su frase con una risilla, seguramente provocada por su roja cara. Luego volvió a la seriedad de antes. – Pero no tienes razón. Si, si que han intentado ligar conmigo muchas veces, y si, ya cansa. Pero no fueron esas las razones por las que te trate así. Fueron mis prejuicios. Mis prejuicios ante los O'Driscoll. - a chica se revolvió en su sitio. Siendo esta vez ella la que están avergonzada – Es cierto que mis prejuicios han sido principalmente alimentados por nuestros chicos. Yo nunca he tenido que vérmelas con uno en persona, y todo lo que se de ellos es por sus bocas. Siempre me imaginé que los hombres de Colm O'Driscoll eran unos inhumanos que se dedicaban a hacer toda clase de atrocidades y dejé que esos prejuicios me dieran una imagen distorsionada de ti. – pauso un momento para coger aire. – Pero después me he dado cuenta de solo eres un pobre chico asustado al no saber cuál es su destino en un campamento donde todo el mundo le considera su enemigo. Y también sería una chica asustada en tu caso. Pero, al igual que tú, no quiero utilizar es como excusa. – dijo levantando la mirada que hasta hora había mantenido fija en la mesa. – No debo dejar que los prejuicios de otros me lleven a tratar mal a gente que no conozco. Por eso me disculpo.

\- En realidad… no estás tan desencaminado sobre lo de los O'Driscoll…

\- Da igual. Sigue sin ser razón para haberte tratado así.

Kieran la mira largo y tendido meditando que decir.

\- Creo… que lo mejor será dejarlo en un empate. Ambos debemos disculparnos y aceptar las disculpas del otro.

\- Vale… Aunque debes saber…- coloca su última ficha junto a la de Kieran. – que por norma general siempre ganó.

\- Oh, venga. – le dice él emocionado, mirando la ficha que la ha llevado a la victoria. – ¡Pienso ganarte alguna partida hoy!

\- ¿Eso significa otra?

\- ¡Otra!

Un doble 1 por su parte y una ficha de 1 y 5 que hace que gane de nuevo Mary-Beth. Ya machacado, Kieran decide que ha tenido suficiente por hoy, encima, la tarde ya empezaba a llegar a su fin y la luz se iba yendo.

\- ¿Por qué no comes un poco de queso? No lo has probado en toda la tarde. – le ofreció ella acercándole el plato ya casi vacío.

\- No sé si debería…- Kieran aún no sabía hasta que punto podía picar suministros del campamento.

\- Oh, tranquilo, lo he cortado para los dos. Nadie va a decirte nada.

\- Vale. – accedió finalmente – Pero déjame que yo te ofrezca algo también. – Kieran saca un poco de chocolate que llevaba en el bolsillo. Iba a ser su merienda.

\- ¡¿De dónde has sacado ese chocolate?!

\- ¡No es del campamento, lo prometo! – se puso él a la defensiva.

\- Lo sé. Nunca se gastan dinero del campamento el algo tan poco… ¿Nutritivo es la palabra? para el campamento. – en sus ojos había un brillo especial mientras cogía las onzas que Kieran ofrecía. En cuanto se lo lleva a la boca y saborea el dulce la felicidad es visible su cara. – ¿cómo lo has conseguido?

\- Oh, Arthur me lo dio. – le cuenta él, distraído en recoger las fichas de la mesa.

\- Arthur… No me digas… - una sonrisa picarona se deja entrever en su cara. – solo una pregunta.- Mary-Beth se acerca más a el apoyando el brazo en la mesa y colocando su cabeza en él. – ¿te gusta Arthur?

\- Ah…eh…yo…- la cara de Kieran va cogiendo color a cada balbuceo que suelta. Lo que provoca que la tímida sonrisa de Mary-Beth sea ya una gran sonrisa pícara imposible de ocultar – ¡¿por qué preguntas eso?!

\- Bueno… He visto cómo te le quedas mirando embobado muchas veces.

\- ¡No es cierto! – A lo que ella le contesta con cara de circunstancia. Kieran siente como su respiración empieza a acelerarse ante la perspectiva de que su secreto fuera revelado. – Es cierto que alguna vez le he mirado. Puede que incluso más de lo normal. Pero solo sentía curiosidad por la actividad que estuviera realizando en ese momento, y tiendo a perderme en mis pensamientos cuando observó. ¡Nada más!

Un pesado he incómodo silencio cae entre los dos y la respiración de Kieran empieza a oírse. Está respirando muy rápido.

\- Kieran… - puede sentir como coloca sus manos encima de las suyas, las cuales están casi clavando las uñas en la madera intentando buscar algo a lo que agarrarse. Un gesto muy común cuando sufre ansiedad. Pero la calidez de las manos de su compañera consiguen que las relaje. Aunque no se atreve a levantar la mirada de la mesa, lugar donde la había fijado después de su defensa. – escucha, yo no juzgo a nadie por este tipo de cosas, ya sabes. Mírame. – está vez sí que levanta la mirada para fijarla en la de ella, y se encuentra de lleno con unos ojos cariñosos y tranquilizadores. – Mira, yo me rijo por un dicho: “¿Si un hombre puede hacerlo, por qué una mujer no?” y viceversa. Si los hombres pueden traer dinero al campamento, ¿por que nosotras no? Aunque sea de distinta manera. Si un hombre puede escribir una novela, ¿por qué yo no? Y si una mujer puede amar a un hombre con todo su corazón…por ¿qué otro hombre no?

\- Bueno, yo tampoco diría que le quiero con todo mi corazón, aún no le conozco del todo….

\- ¡Pero admites que le quieres! – le señala con un dedo acusatorio.

\- Si, puede que un poco…. Dejémoslo en que me atrae. – Kieran oye el sonidito de satisfacción que suelta Mary Beth emocionada por qué sus conclusiones eran acertadas. – Muchas gracias Mary-Beth…por entenderlo….

\- Oh, no, no, no. No pienso dejar que te disculpes pero esto. ¡Rotundamente no! Y puedes llamarme Beth, ¿vale? ¡Y yo podría llamarte Ki! ¿O k? Que te gusta más.

\- Emmm…Ki mejor – le sonríe a la muy emocionada chica.

\- ¡Perfecto! ¡Pues una vez que tenemos nuestros motes creo que ya nos podemos considerar mejores amigos! Y cómo tú nueva mejor amiga, mi misión principal será conseguir que mi amigo acabe liándose con su fichaje número uno.

\- ¡Beth, tampoco creo que vaya a llegar a eso! Yo me confirmó con ser su am…

\- ¡Tonterías! – le interrumpió con un sonoro golpe en la mesa – ¡No puedes rendirte sin haber empezado! – acto seguido se cruza de brazos y cierra los ojos, pensativa – Aunque es cierto que la cosa está difícil… No le tienes muy contento, ¿sabes? Esta mañana me ha parecido oírle murmurar algo sobre “ese maldito chico” mientras ensillaba a vuestros caballos. Aunque, cierto es que ese maldito chico podría referirse perfectamente a Sean. Ese chico siempre está liándoselas...

\- Beth, más despacio. – Kieran tenía el corazón en un puño – Que has dicho de que estaba ensillando a nuestros caballos. A que te refieres. – la chica parece enfocar su atención en el de nuevo.

\- Oh, pues me ha parecido ver que estaba preparando a tu caballo. El tuyo es de la cabeza de moro rojiza, ¿no?

\- Kieran se levanta de su silla en cuanto escucha la descripción de Branwen, y empezó a correr hacia las zonas de los caballos con su corazón cada vez más acelerado. Detrás de él Mary Beth le sigue gritando su nombre, el cual no parece oir.

Revisa los postes de la entrada, la zona cerca de la hoguera de vigía, el grupo de árboles donde les gusta resguardarse del tórrido sol, e incluso va a su sitio ya no tan secreto por si le estuviera esperando allí. Branwen no estaba en ningún sitio.

Ya empieza a respirar al ritmo de su acelerado corazón. “Se ha llevado a Branwen. Se lo ha llevado seguramente como castigo por lo que le hice.” Se sentó apoyado en su roca, mareado.

\- ¡¿Kieran, que ocurre?! – Beth le había alcanzado. – Arthur, volverá pronto. ¡No tienes que ponerte así!

\- No lo entiendes, Beth. ¡Arthur se lo ha llevado y no lo va a traer de vuelta!.

\- ¡¿Pero, por qué piensas eso?! – se sienta junto a él. Le coge la mano y empieza acariciarla suavemente. – Venga, respira tranquilo y cuéntamelo.

Kieran hace un esfuerzo por estabilizar de nuevo su respiración y le cuenta todo el día de ayer a su amiga. Le cuenta cómo se fue con Arthur a pesar de que debía ser un secreto, ya que no podía salir. Le cuenta lo bien que iba todo hasta que unos antiguos conocidos se pusieron en el camino de Arthur y le cuenta cómo la cago como siempre hace.

\- Kieran, podría ser que Arthur se haya enfadado, y con razón. Pero es un hombre razonable, sabe que no lo has hecho a posta.

\- No lo dudo, Beth. Pero la gente de aquí no parece muy razonable conmigo. – suspiró – creo que no me quedará otra que asumir que no voy a volver a ver a… ¡Branwen!

Arthur apareció por la entrada del campamento montado en su enorme caballo y agarrando a Branwen con ayuda de sus bridas. Kieran no se lo pensó dos veces y corrió hacía allí.

\- ¡Branwen!

En cuanto le localizó, Branwen empezó a correr a su encuentro, obligando a Arthur a soltar las bridas. Kieran le abraza muy fuerte, como si no le hubiera visto en siglos. Después del mal rato pasado, mira a Arthur. Su nariz está tapada de una forma bastante desastrosa, aunque lo esperado de la mano de un reverendo posiblemente borracho, lo que le permite a observar la hinchazón y el color morado verduzco de la piel. Kieran no pudo evitar volver a sentirse fatal por lo que pasó ayer. Se quedó ahí quieto, sin mover ni un solo músculo ni parpadear, mirando como Arthur cuidaba se su caballo, hasta que Mary Beth le llamó la atención.

\- ¡¿Qué haces?! – le reprendió dándole un toque en el hombro, consiguiendo así que saliera de su trance y la escuchara. – ¡No puedes quedarte mirándole fijamente como un tonto! ¡Ve a hablar con él!

\- ¡¿Y qué quieres que le diga?! – se alarmó.

\- ¡Prueba a disculparte, idiota!

Mary Beth le empujó, provocando que casi se tropezará. Si no quedó como un torpe fue por qué estaba agarrado a las bridas de Branwen, que le levantó. Arthur miró de reojo como recuperaba la compostura y luego se centró otra vez en su caballo.

\- Emmm…Hola, Arthur…

\- Señor Morgan para ti. – no le miró.

\- Emmm… Si, claro…- miró a Beth, que le hacía aspavientos para que siguiera. “Prueba a disculparte” se recordó. – eh, yo quería disculparme por…

\- Ahórratelo. – le cortó, sin mirarle. – Aún estoy muy enfadado contigo.

\- ¿Oh, pero eso significa que en algún momento no va a estarlo? – intentó bromear… Lo que no fue mi buena idea.

Arthur le miró con una cara que claramente dejaba entrever que hoy el iba a ser el que iba acabar con la nariz rota. Kieran bajo la cabeza al ver que Arthur se giraba hacía él, esperando el puñetazo. Pero lo único que recibió fue una hoja. Kieran la cogió y le miró extrañado, pero el mayor ya se había vuelto a desensillar al caballo y empezó a acicalarle. Raven dejó escapar unos bufidos de satisfacción por los cariños de su amo.

Volvió a fijarse en la hoja. “Nombre del caballo: Branwen. Raza: Paso de Tennessee. Sexo: Macho.”. La hoja seguía a lo largo con una lista de todas las características de su caballo y al final se podía leer “Propietario: Kieran Duffy.”. “Es una hoja de propiedad… Branwen es legalmente mío… Arthur… Arthur ha pagado para que Branwen sea mío…”. Levantó la vista del papel para agradecérselo, pero este ya se estaba yendo.

\- Espere, señor Morgan. – corrió tras él.

\- Revisa que todos los datos estén bien. Su nombre, el tuyo, lo que sea. Después lo firmas y me lo devuelves. No puedo cerrar el trato sin tu firma. – Arthur seguía yéndose a aún ritmo acelerado.

\- ¡Señor Morgan! – Kieran aumento la velocidad y se puso delante de él – Muchísimas gracias. Nunca podré devolverle este favor.

\- Oh, si lo harás. Por esto, – apuntó a la hoja. – y por esto. – se apuntó a la nariz. – Créeme que lo harás. – le apartó del hombro y se metió a su tienda, cerrándola tras de sí.

Kieran suspiró y se sentó de nuevo en la mesa del dominó. Mary Beth se le acercó en cuanto le vio solo.

\- La verdad, Kieran… – le empezó a decir, masajeándole los hombros. – es que no sé por qué te gusta Arthur en concreto, no parece que se porte muy bien contigo… - miró a la hoja que Kieran leía con tanto interés y se asomó por su hombro para leerla. – Oh, ahora empiezo a entenderlo. – Por su tono de voz, Kieran podía detectar una sonrisa en su cara. – Bueno, de primeras creo que deberíamos centrarnos en conseguir que Arthur sea tu amigo, antes de pasar a mayores. – ahora dejó de masajearle para abrazarle y apoyar su cabeza en su hombro y cara. Se sentía bien tener a alguien que fuera cercano contigo, lo echaba de menos. – Aún así, creo que deberíamos dejar que la cosa se enfríe un poco, que el ánimo de Arthur se atempere.

\- Hasta entonces, – dijo irguiéndose y poniendo a la vista. – debatiremos cual va a ser el siguiente movimiento. Coge tus cosas y vente para mi tienda.

\- ¡¿Que?!

\- Quiero que te ubiques a mi lado. – Kieran estaba muy sorprendido, demasiado como para responder. – ¡No puedes seguir durmiendo a la intemperie! ¿Qué va a pasar cuando llueve? Esos árboles que usas como techo no van a salvarte de la lluvia.

\- Beth, compartes esa tienda con otras chicas y si me ven ahí me mataran.

\- ¡Pues si les molesta les diré que ya a siendo hora de que te coloquen en otro sitio!

Y así fue, al día siguiente Kieran ya tuvo problemas con su molesta presencia en la tienda de las chicas, a lo que Mary Beth salió a defenderle. Consiguieron que le ubicarán al lado del Reverendo Swanson. No era el mejor lugar, sobretodo cuando el reverendo, borracho, cantaba sin cesar. Y su estado de borrachera era casi permanente. Pero a pesar de todo, Kieran no podía quejarse. Ahora contaba con un camastro, que, aunque incómodo, seguía siendo mejor que el que usaba antes. Ahora solo se levantaba a veces con dolor de cuerpo y eso hizo que sus días fueran más llevaderos. Socialmente tampoco le iba tan mal, Kieran ayudó unas cuantas veces más a Pearson en la cocina, y aunque no hablará, escuchar a otra persona contarle cosas le era suficiente.

Pero la mayoría del tiempo lo pasaba con Mary Beth. Normalmente hablaban de Arthur, de que iban a hacer, de que sentía él y como lo sentía. Era reconfortante. Era la primera vez que hablaba tan abiertamente de sus sentimientos hacia un hombre, y el ver que el receptor le escuchaba atentamente sin juzgarle le hacía sentirse mucho mejor consigo mismo. Pero no solo hablaban de Arthur, también dedicaron tiempo a hablar de ellos mismos. Ella le contó su sueño de ser escritora y él el suyo de tener un rancho de caballos como el de su padre. Hablaron de su familia, de sus gustos y de su vida pasada y como llegaron hasta aquí, aunque en ese último aspecto Kieran se guardó los detalles, no le apetecía contar es parte de su vida aún y no sabía si algún día lo estaría.

A Arthur solo le vio un par de veces. La primera fue cuando se acercó para darle la hoja de propiedad. No se dijeron nada. La segunda fue un día que Arthur, trajo al reverendo hasta su camastro borracho. Kieran fingió estar dormido y espero a oír los pasos de Arthur para mirar cómo se iba.

Pasaron varías semanas hasta que decidieron que ya era hora de dar otro paso.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola de nuevo!
> 
> La verdad es que cuando empecé a escribir este capitulo no apostaba mucho por él. Pero la verdad es que siento que es el capitulo que con menos dificultad y más fluidez he escrito. Sobretodo en lo relativo a las conversaciones.
> 
> Es posible que el siguiente tarde un poco más en subirlo por que quiero hacer correcciones en los caps en general y ver que he contado y que no. Pero quien sabe, puede que tarde poco, todo de pende como me de. XD
> 
> Gracias por leer!


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Si, hola, estoy vivo, no he muerto ni me han aducido los extraterrestres. 
> 
> Siento mucho haber tardado meses en escribir esto, este trimestre era mi ultimo trimestre de clase y estábamos con el trabajo final, peor no nos engañemos, soy un vago por que no he dado un palo al agua en todo lo que llevamos en cuarentena. XD
> 
> El caso es que he acabado de escribir el siguiente cap. Espero que lo disfruteis.

Desde que rescataron a Sean las cosas habían ido más bien regular tirando a mal. Para empezar, recibió una carta de su antiguo amor, Mary, decidió que visitarla era una buena idea, aunque el resultado fue poco satisfactorio y amargo. Seguro que la culpa fue de las pintas que llevaba con la nariz a medio curar. Seguido del puñetero Micah, que primero se rio de su aspecto (estúpido O'Driscoll) y luego le propuso una oferta que acabó en una emboscada con los O'Driscoll en un intento de buscar el perdón por la que lío en Strawberry. Seguido de un atraco a un tren que casi acaba con varios de ellos muertos. Y la guinda se lo llevó la matanza que organizaron en Valentine al escapar de su nuevo amigo Leviticus Cornwall, propietario del tren que atacaron ya hace tiempo allí en las montañas nevadas.

Ese último incidente les obligó a buscar un nuevo hogar. Al final lo encontraron en las cercanías de un pueblucho llamado Rhodes, en una explanada escondida en una arboleda a pie del lago. La verdad es que no era mal lugar el llamado Clemens Point. Tranquilo y con buenas vistas. Pero las buenas vistas no podían mejorar el humor de Arthur. Nuevo hogar significaba trabajar de nuevo en los posibles objetivos de los que sacar beneficios. Precisamente de esta tarea volvía, dispuesto a pasar la tarde durmiendo hasta la hora de la cena, cuando oyó un irritante chirrido metálico acercándose por su izquierda.

Por ahí venía corriendo el más reciente miembro (bueno…puede que decir miembro sea muy generoso) de la banda, con una caña de pescar en su mano derecha y un cubo, que no vendría mal engrasar, en su izquierda. Arthur esperó a que llegara a su lado y recobrara el aliento perdido en su corta carrera. Estaba claro que no lo necesitaba, solo buscaba conseguir tiempo para prepararse para la conversación.

\- Hola, señor Morgan.

\- Hola. – esperó que el otro continuará pero había dirigido su mirada hacia abajo y el nerviosismo se notaba en el movimiento de sus pies. “Cree que sigo enfadado con él y tiene miedo de lo que le vaya a decir”.

Lo cierto era que ya le había perdonado, aunque no sabía por qué. Después de que ya pudo quitarse el vendaje de la nariz, su temperamento se había templado. También había empezado a comprender que el O'Driscoll estaba asustado cuando le atacó y no tenía ni idea de quién se le acercaba. Y después de que la hinchazón de su nariz bajo, ya casi ni de acordaba del incidente. Aunque su ligeramente desviada nariz le recordaría de por vida quién era Kieran Duffy y lo buena arma que puede ser la culata de una pistola.

\- ¿Que quieres? – le preguntó con una voz demandante pero suave. Tenía prisa por descansar pero tampoco quería ahuyentarle después de que se hubiera atrevido a acercarse.

\- Me voy a pescar. – acompañó la frase moviendo su caña y agitando el anzuelo de un lado al otro en el proceso.

\- Ya veo. Pásalo bien. – dicho esto Arthur volvió a tomar su rumbo.

\- Había pensado… - alzó algo la voz. Logrando du atención de nuevo. – que quizá podría acompañarme.

\- ¿Ahora? – el chico le contestó con un movimiento de cabeza rápido. Se empezó a masajear las sienes sintiendo que el dolor de cabeza que le perseguía desde hace un rato aumentaba. - ¿Por qué no se lo pides a Javier? A él le encanta pescar.

\- Pero yo no me habló con Javier.

\- Oh, ¿Y conmigo si hablas?

\- Emmm… ¿Estoy hablando contigo ahora? – dudó.

Arthur relajo las fracciones y acompañó la ocurrencia con una leve risa. Kieran también dejó entrever una sonrisa al ver una reacción positiva en él.

-Bien. Iré contigo.

\- ¡¿En serio?! – ahora la sonrisa era una de emoción y un brillo inundaba sus ojos.

\- Bueno… - “ahora no puedo decirte que no” – Si. ¿Por qué no? – cogió el cubo de su mano y retomo su marcha de nuevo esta vez hacía su caballo. Unos pasos después, se dio cuenta de que el otro hombre no le seguía. Miró de reojo y vio que este le seguía mirando empanado con ese brillo en los ojos. – Kieran. – el chico pestañeó. – prepara tu caballo.

\- ¡Si, señor! – echó a correr, claramente emocionado, y está vez fue Arthur quien le siguió con la mirada y con una sonrisa.

\- Le agradezco que venga conmigo a pescar, señor Morgan. Ahora podré ir a zonas más alejadas para pescar.

\- Oh… ¿Así que, es eso, eh? Sólo me quieres aquí por el interés. Y yo que pensaba que disfrutabas de mi compañía. – “No va a pillar la broma”.

\- ¡Oh, no! ¡No, no, no, no! – Otra vez volvía a notarse que la tensión le invadía. – ¡Claro que disfruto de la compañía! Pero estando solo, solo me dejan pescar en la orilla del lago del campamento, y allí ya los peces nos tienen calados. En cambio, creó que por ahí, detrás de esa arboleda, podría haber una buena zona de pesca.

Arthur miró a la zona que le señalaba algo más allá. Como le había indicado, había una arboleda la cual marcaba un giro en la playa que se perdía a su vista.

\- Y eso lo sabes por qué…

\- Bueno, los peces deben haber ido hacia un lado u otro de nuestra zona de asentamiento. Y me ha parecido ver peces saltando por ahí.

\- Pues aceleremos un poco. – Arthur animó a su caballo y se puso a la cabeza.

Una vez giraron por la arboleda llegaron a un trozo de playa que se encontraba entre está y otra arboleda, que al igual que su hermana, dejaba ver un cacho de playa más que se escondía detrás de ella y no dejaba ver lo que había más allá. Arthur detuvo a Raven cerca de la zona con césped y cogió todos sus aparejos. Kieran ya había bajado mucho antes que él y miraba con satisfacción la zona. Para cuando llegó a su lado, el chico ya había lanzado la caña y esperaba.

\- Es una zona genial y la hora acompaña. Estoy seguro de que haremos buena pesca.

La alegría les duró unos escasos dos minutos. En cuanto Arthur lanzó el anzuelo, por la arboleda contraría a la que vinieron, apareció un señor completamente desnudo que chapoteaba feliz. Los dos vaqueros miraban con asombro como el hombre se metía a nadar al lago y se acercaba a ellos.

\- ¡Heeeeeyyy! ¡Holaaaaa! – les saludaba desde el agua, sacudiendo la mano mientras intentaba mantenerse a flote.

\- Hey. – tomó Arthur la iniciativa.

El hombre les ignoró de nuevo mientras daba vueltas en el agua. Arthur miró a Kieran que a su vez no apartaba la mirada del hombre, aún asombrado.

\- Bueno, ahora entiendo por que tenías tantas ganas de venir aquí. – Este se rio con su propia bromita y continuó, al parecer sin detectar el ceño fruncido del otro. – ¿Seguro que eran los peces lo que mirabas desde el campamento?

\- ¡Heeeeeeeyyyy! ¿Queréis bañaros? – Arthur miró de nuevo al hombre y fue disminuyendo su risa. – No, gracias. Aunque puede que mi compañero si que quiera acompañarte. ¿Eh, Kieran?

Pero Kieran ya no estaba a su lado. Sin hacer ni un solo ruido, Kieran había vuelto a donde Branwen y guardaba su caña para acto seguido montarse en él. Giró a su caballo dirección al campamento dispuesto a volver. Recogió lo más rápido que pudo y se acercó a Branwen cuando comenzaba su trote. Se agarró a las bridas para detenerle.

\- ¡Hey, hey! ¿A donde vas?

\- Me vuelvo al campamento. – Por su voz se le veía realmente molesto, y se negaba a mirarle a la cara.

\- Pero aún no hemos pescado nada. – Arthur agarraba más fuerte la brida y se mantenía firme ante los signos de que Branwen seguiría su marcha si no lo sostenía.

\- Ni vamos a pescar, ese hombre habrá ahuyentado a todos los peces ya. Mejor si volvemos y ya está.

\- ¡No, no, no! – Arthur se agarró fuerte ya que Branwen había empezado a andar tras notar el talón de su jinete. – Te prometí que pescaríamos. ¿Por qué no vamos tras la otra arboleda? - Kieran miró hacía la zona y aflojó el agarre de sus bridas. Acción que Arthur copió.

\- Vale.

Kieran iba por delante suyo, y cuando hacía amago de acercarse, este aceleraba de nuevo, como si necesitara mantener una distancia mínima de él o se moriría o algo. “Esto no puede seguir así.” Aceleró mientras acompañaba su trayectoria de unas palabras.

\- Kieran, era solo una broma.

Como si tuviera la necesidad de llevarle la contraria, Kieran detuvo a su caballo en seco, quedándose por detrás de él.

\- Oh, claro, una broma. Ja, ja, qué gracioso. Pues no, ¿Sabes? No es gracioso que se reían de… pues bueno… ya sabes.

\- Sabes que esto no va por ti, ¿no? – le contestó bastante molesto ya. No estaba acostumbrado a que fuera Kieran el que le echara la bronca a él y eso le molestaba. – Le habría hecho la misma broma a cualquier otro.

\- ¡El problema no es el sujeto, es la broma en si! – le ladró cuando pasaba a su lado. Había vuelto a reanudar su marcha a trote rápido cuando él había parado para girarse hacia él. Ahora se veía girando de nuevo hacia al frente, con su caballo bufando en un estado de exasperación comparable al de su jinete.

\- ¿Es por qué era un hombre? – soltó después de una pequeña reflexión. El chico detuvo a su caballo de nuevo y se mantuvo ahí cabizbajo. Él aprovechó para acercársele. – Kieran, no me estaba riendo de eso. Sino de la situación absurda en sí. Si hubiera sido una mujer lo que nos hubiéramos encontrado allí habría aprovechado la ocasión para avergonzarte también.

Kieran levantó la vista hacia el un segundo, antes de llevarla hacía el lago detrás de él. “No quiere hablar del tema” aunque se le veía más relajado. Pero tenía una pregunta más para él.

\- Aún así, ¿por qué te lo tomas tan a lo personal, hm?

No le contestó. En cambió sus ojos volvían a brillar como antes. Cuando miró pudo ver la estela de peces en el agua. Parece que habían encontrado un buen sitio.

Como antes, cuando Arthur miró de nuevo hacia el chico, este había desmontado ya y cogía sus cosas. Arthur se lo tomó con más calma, y para cuándo llegó a la orilla se encontraba pescando ya, tal y como antes. “Espero que no salga otro hombre desnudo… Ni que vuelva el otro….”.

\- ¡Mira, mira! – le llamó Kieran. En el agua se veía una estala mucho mayor que el resto. – ¡Parece que hay un buen premio aquí! ¿Apostamos haber quien lo atrapa?

\- Oh, no. No te he visto pescar, O'Driscoll, pero casi cualquiera puede ser mejor que yo.

El tiempo pasó en silencio después de esa última frase. Principalmente por qué Arthur no sabía llevar una conversación fluida con Kieran, como otras veces les había pasado, pero también notaba que está vez el chico no se veía muy receptivo a hablar con él, volvía a tener el ceño fruncido. “Por que tanto interés en invitarme si después no me habla.”

Tampoco iba a darle vueltas. Visto que por muchos peces que hubieran visto, ni uno se les acercaba, cogió uno de sus cigarrillos y lo encendió. Y con esto se ganó la atención del menor.

\- ¿Fumas? – le preguntó echando una calada.

\- Cuando tenía cigarrillos si…

“Bien, parece que su humor no se ha ido al menos”. Le acercó el cigarrillo y se centró de nuevo en el agua. Al ver que no lo cogía, se empezó a cansar y le miró de nuevo. Kieran se limitaba a mirar el cigarrillo pensativo.

\- ¿Y bien? – movió un para de veces cigarrillo – no te voy a pegar nada, eh. Tranquilo.

Finalmente alargó la mano y cogió el cigarrillo procurando no tocarle en el proceso, o esa sensación le dio. Se lo llevó a la boca y cerró los ojos para aspirar. Parecía estar disfrutándolo, era bueno después del mal rato que habían pasado antes.

\- ¿Y desde cuándo fumas? – probó Arthur a empezar una conversación.

\- Empecé cuando entre en el ejército. – le contestó casualmente el joven mientras sacaba del agua su primer pez. La sonrisa se le desvaneció al ver que era muy pequeño y lo liberó de nuevo.

\- ¡¿Tú has estado en el ejército?! – prosiguió sorprendido.

\- Pues si… Aunque duré poco. – preparó un nuevo cebo y lanzó la caña de nuevo. Se sentó y le miró – ¿Por que me miras así?

\- Es que no te veo como un hombre de ejército. – era innegable que le había sorprendido mucho esa información sobre la vida de Kieran.

\- Bueno… por eso no estoy ya allí.

\- ¿Te echaron?

\- Me escape.

\- ¡¿Te escapaste?! – su reacción le causó una tímida risa que fue en aumento mientras seguía hablando. – Vaya, vaya… A pesar de las apariencias estás hecho todo un forajido en busca y captura.

\- Bueno, dudo mucho que me estén buscando. No es que fuera precisamente una gran incorporación, me daba mucho miedo todo lo de los disparos y así. Y nunca me ha gustado eso de matar a gente.

\- ¿Y que hiciste? ¿Huiste y te refugiaste entre los O'Driscoll?

\- Pues no. Estuve un tiempo con unos tipos. No quiero hablar del tema, ni de lo que pasó. – se adelantó a su pregunta. – Pero solo te diré que acabe en una situación que, o me unía a los O'Driscoll, o me mataban. Y sabes, eso es lo peor de todo.

\- ¿A que te refieres?

\- A que no fui un O’Driscoll por que quisiera. ¡Ni siquiera creo que lo fuera en realidad! Y aún así aquí se me trata como si me hubiera ofrecido voluntario. Y he intentado de verdad encajar aquí. – saco otro pez pequeñito y frunció el gesto, posiblemente mezcla de la impotencia por la mala pesca y la situación de la que hablaba. Sin girarse a mirarle, Kieran siguió desahogándose. – Incluso he intentado hablar con Dutch. Pero da igual lo que diga. Si le digo que me comprometeré de verdad con la banda, el me suelta que no hice lo mismo por los O’Driscoll. Y cuando le digo que no le debía nada a los O'Driscoll, que me trataron mal, me suelta que en ese caso podría hacer por vosotros lo mismo que hice por ellos. – se sentó derrotado y con una expresión de tristeza en la cara. – Da igual lo que diga o haga, nunca voy a ser uno de los vuestros.

\- Sinceramente, no creo que esto te vaya a ser fácil. Ya me parece bastante que Dutch te haya dejado quedarte aquí. Sabes que yo te habría echado ese mismo día en Six Point, y que si no lo hice fue por que me salvaste la vida. Aun así no confiaba en que Dutch te dejaría de verdad quedarte, pensé que te echaría aunque fuera pegando tiros al suelo. Por esa razón, creo que tienes una posibilidad mínima. Parece que, aunque sigas siendo un O'Driscoll, ha podido dejarlo de lado para algunos asuntos. Pero no te engañes, vas a seguir siendo el O'Driscoll.

\- ¿Y que puedo hacer para dejar de serlo? – la desesperación se dejaba entrever en su voz.

-Nada. No puedes hacer nada. Al menos nada que puedas hacer dentro del campamento y no te van a dejar salir de él tan fácilmente para hacer misiones. Lo mejor es que te conformes con que algunos hayan empezado a cambiar su forma de verte y esperar calladito y sin refunfuñar.

La conversación se quedó ahí, parece que había captado el mensaje. Había sido duro, y ahora se arrepentía un poco. Pero era mejor dejárselo claro. Arthur notó como el silencio incómodo volvía a tomar su lugar entre ellos dos, pero un héroe con cola y escamas lo ahuyentó rápidamente.

En el agua se empezó a escuchar un chapoteo fuerte seguido de la caña de Kieran tensándose. Esta vez sí que había picado algo bueno. Recogió el sedal con rapidez y firmeza y del agua sacó un gran pez.

\- ¡Míralo! – decía emocionado – ¡Mira que pez más hermoso! – la actitud de Kieran cambió radicalmente. Su postura desanimada paso a otra emocionada y preparada, incluso de levantó del suelo para cumplir mejor con la tarea que se le avecinaba. – Parece que por fin han acercado a por la cena. Aunque lo que no saben es que ellos van a ser la nuestra. – se rio con su propio chiste.

Él, en cambio, no se reía nada y se limitaba a mirar su caña con cara de pocos amigos. A diferencia de Kieran, que estaba pillando un pez casi cada minuto, a la suya no parecía acercarse ninguno.

Refunfuñando sacó la caña y revisó su cebo. No apreciaba nada malo en él, era un cebo como otro cualquiera. Pero probó a cambiarlo por alguno de los de Kieran.

\- ¡Eh! ¡Que estos cebos los he preparado yo!

\- Por eso, me la tienes que este jugando con el cebo. No es posible que yo no pesque ninguno.

Preparo la caña de nuevo y volvió a lanzar el sedal al agua.

Ahora la cosa parecía haberse relajado por la zona de Kieran también. “Seguro que los peces ahora se reparten entre su zona y la mía.” Y parece que no se equivocó, en unos segundos un pez empezaba a tirar de su caña. Él, empezó a tirar también, aunque lo único que sacó fue un sedal libre de cebo.

\- ¡Mierda! Sabes que, he tenido suficiente por hoy. – refunfuñó recogiendo sus cosas.

\- ¿Por qué no lo intenta un poco más? Es posible que lo haya colocado mal.

\- Puede que otro día.

\- Entonces… ¿Nos vamos ya? – Kieran se veía un poco triste, así que decidió hacer un esfuerzo por calmarse.

\- Nos quedaremos un rato más. Pero solo si paras ya con eso de tratarme de usted. No soy un marqués ni nada por el estilo.

\- Vale.

Arthur fue a guardar su caña y aprovecho el momento para ver qué tal les iba a los caballos. A diferencia de Kieran y él, ellos parecían muy cómodos comiendo hierba del mismo punto del pasto. Después de unas palmaditas, volvió con su compañero, se acomodó y sacó su diario. No iba a desaprovechar ese tiempo libre tan valioso. Decidió que hoy sus modelos serían sus monturas, esa escena tan entrañable de los dos comiendo hierba con las cabezas juntas merecía ser retratada.

Ya tenía casi acabado a Branwen cuando oyó el ruido de un pez saliendo del agua seguido de la emocionada voz de Kieran. Obviamente miró para ver qué había pillado.

\- ¡Míralo! – el chico se acercó para que pudiera ver su logro mejor. – es aún más grande que los anteriores. ¡Que bien vamos a comer!

\- Si, si, lo veo, pero no lo acerques más a mí. – le riñó, protegiendo su cuaderno de las gotas que expulsaba el pez con sus sacudidas. No lo quería mojado y menos oliendo a pescado.

\- ¡Que te apuestas a que pescó uno más grande! – le retó.

\- No más apuestas después de lo de los caballos.

En vez de seguir con su actividad, como había hecho el otro, Arthur se quedó mirando al emocionado pescador, que preparaba de nuevo la caña y esperaba con ansias, y una sonrisa en la cara, su siguiente victoria.

"Se le ve feliz… y más relajado que antes. “Pensó. Incluso se veía bien… al menos artísticamente hablando. La luz del atardecer, la postura corporal y la escena de pesca le suponían un reto más estimulante. Y aunque le era un poco raro dibujar al recién llegado a la banda, no era la primera vez que dibujaba a sus compañeros u otras personas realizando diferentes actividades. Y no había dibujado a mucha gente pescando, así que…

“Lo siento, chicos.” Se dijo mientras pasaba la hoja para comenzar el nuevo dibujo. Se recolocó esta vez mirando al joven, pero tampoco demasiado descaradamente. Por lo que había comprobado, Kieran era como un cervatillo o un conejo, y si sentía más atención de lo normal en su persona, podía asustarle tan fácilmente como a estos animalillos. Al igual que antes, empezó a dibujar con la única compañía de sus pensamientos Y todos ellos se centraban ahora mismo en su modelo.

“Vaya cambio.” Empezó. “Mucho mejor sin esa cara de perro apaleado todo el día. Antes de veía como un niño pequeño y asustado. Ahora que está calmado se ve más adulto.” Arthur seguía dibujando a su compañero, él cual, curiosamente no se había movido mucho, respiraba tranquilo y miraba hacia el agua absorto en sus pensamientos. “Pensamientos buenos” dedujo por qué la sonrisa no había desaparecido. “Una mejora estética no le vendría mal tampoco. No le culpo, tiene el aspecto de un hombre sin recursos para cuidarse, que es justo lo que es; además, todos nos sentimos mejor si nos sentimos limpios y nos vemos arreglados. Quizá debería prestarle mi cuchilla de afeitar, por si quiere afeitarse o arreglarse. Y tal vez pedirle a la señora Grimshaw que le corte el pelo, es quien mejor lo hace…aunque siempre es mejor un barbero. ” Con esto último Arthur se dio cuenta de lo que de verdad necesitaba. Kieran necesitaba un amigo. Y se refería a un amigo en masculino. Cierto era que ser amigo de Mary Beth me había conseguido una cama más cómoda e incluso alguna palabra buena de parte de alguna de las chicas; pero para poder convencer a la parte masculina de la banda necesitaba a uno de ellos como amigo. Si se hiciera su amigo lo tendría más fácil tanto para ser parte del grupo masculino como para acercarse a Dutch. “Quizá debo darle una oportunidad….”

Cuando quiso darse cuenta, llevaba un rato sombreando más de lo normal una parte de su dibujo. Levantó la vista para mirar de nuevo a Kieran, que también la levantó. Estaba mirando su cuaderno.

\- ¿Qué estás dibujando?

Arthur se salvó de mentirle cuando un fuerte tirón de la caña obligó a Kieran a recolocarse y aguantar. Él observaba todo desde su sitio, vio como el chico tenía que hacer un gran esfuerzo por ganar la batalla. Pero no podía. Cuando le vio trastabillar, se levantó y se posicionó detrás suyo para ayudarle a tirar de la caña. No sabía que narices había pillado el chico pero alimentaría a todo el campamento. Mantuvieron ese tira y afloja durante unos duros minutos, los dos hombres contra el pez… o lo que hubiera ahí abajo; y finalmente fue la caña la que no pudo aguantar más.

Arthur oyó el ruido de la caña resquebrajándose, junto con el grito de Kieran antes de caerse hacia atrás y encontrarse entre el suelo y el otro hombre. Esperó a que el otro se echara hacia un lado para levantarse y mirar hacia el lago. Allí solo quedaba un agua en calma sin rastro de la otra mitad de la caña. No podía imaginar que había podido picar, pero eso no importaba ahora, su atención pasó al los sonidos de queja que le venían de detrás.

En el suelo, Kieran se lamentaba en el suelo con las manos en la cara. Se agachó y le apartó las manos para encontrarse con una nariz ensangrentada. La caña le había golpeado al partirse, por eso se había caído encima de él.

\- Esto es lo que yo llamo justicia poética. – le ayudó a erguirse y le levantó la cara para poder verle mejor. Quería apartarse pero le agarró bien. – no te preocupes, no creo que te la hayas roto.

\- ¡Pero me duele mucho!

\- No tiene pinta de que haya llegado a rompértela, creo que no te ha dado de lleno pero te ha pillado en un punto delicado. – Arthur le taponó la nariz con un pañuelo. – Mantenlo sujeto. – le obedeció.

Aprovechó el momento para volver a por su cuaderno. Al final solo había podido dibujarle hasta la cintura y estaba claro que ese dibujo ya no iba a poder acabarlo. Una pena. Guardó el cuaderno y volvió a ver cómo le iba al aún dolorido Kieran.

\- Déjame ver. – Agarró el pañuelo y lo apartó para poder ver mejor. – ya ha dejado de sangrar. Habrá sido una vena, pero ya está bien.

\- Pero aún me duele. – le contestó mientras se levantaba con la ayuda de Arthur.

\- Contaba con ello. Es lo mínimo por lo que me hiciste tú a mí.

\- Ya me he disculpado por eso. – se quejó mientras recogía su ahora rota caña y el balde lleno de peces. Kieran miraba la herramienta con preocupación.

\- ¿Que ocurre? – le preguntó él, que ya se encontraba preparado en su caballo y con ganas de largarse de allí.

\- La caña me la había prestado Pearson y ahora está rota… - le miró preocupado - ¿Que voy a decir?

Arthur le miraba debatiéndose que es lo que debía hacer, y llegó a la conclusión de que este debía ser el primer paso para ayudarle.

\- No lo sabrá, te quedarás con la mía.

\- Pero…

\- Será nuestro pequeño secreto. – dijo tendiéndole la suya. Kieran dudó un momento pero finalmente cogió su caña y le tendió la suya. El la agarró pero el chico no parecía tener intención de soltarla.

\- Gracias.– Kieran le miraba con cara de gratitud sincera, algo a lo que Arthur no estaba acostumbrado y eso hacía que le incomodarla de forma extraña.

\- Si… de nada. – le contestó mientras tiraba ligeramente de la caña, consiguiendo que finalmente la soltará y se preparará para irse.

\- Oye, ¿Qué crees que era lo que había en el agua?

\- Un tiburón. – bromeó.

\- ¡¿Tú crees?!

Poco después, cuando ya anochecía, llegaron a la entrada del campamento.

\- Hey, Arthur. ¿Que tal la pesca? – le preguntó Javier, quien, aparentemente, se preparan para tocar un rato la guitarra.

\- Bastante bien. Enséñaselo. – le ordenó a Kieran, que levantó el cubo a rebosar de peces.

\- ¡Buah, está hasta arriba! No me puedo creer que hayas traído una pesca así.

\- En realidad – comenzó mientras bajaba del caballo y empezaba a liberarlo de silla y bridas. – yo no he pescado ni uno, han sido todos él. – Tanto Kieran como Javier le miraban perplejos, uno por su sinceridad y el otro por la sorpresa

\- En serio…- ahora Javier centraba su atención en el otro hombre, el cual se mostraba claramente incómodo ante ello.

\- Vaya noticia, chico – Está vez era la voz de Pearson quien les sorprendió, que apareciendo por detrás de Kieran, le dio una sonora palmada en la espalda que casi consigue que este suelte el cubo y lo eche todo a perder. – Ya sabía yo que tenías potencial, te había estado observando últimamente en la orilla y sabía que eras un buen fichaje para esto.

\- Oh, gracias. – se sonrojo y le tendió la caña – Tomé. Muchas gracias por habérmela prestado.

\- Es para ti, chico. Un premio por tu gran labor. Y ahora ven conmigo, vamos a poner este pescado en buen recaudo. ¡Hey, Hosea, mira qué buena pesca nos han traído hoy!- Pearson arrastraba al muchacho, que intentaba zafarse de él ante la perspectiva de recibir la plena atención de otro miembro de la banda.

Arthur por su parte miraba divertido la escena en cuestión. Después volvió a centrarse en Javier.

\- ¿De verdad ha pescado todos él? – Arthur se limitó a mirarle fijamente y una sonrisa burlona empezó a deslumbrarse en el rostro de Javier. – Así que… tres a cero, ¿eh?

\- Muy gracioso. – ahora se arrepentía de haberle contado lo de la carrera de caballos y la verdad sobre su nariz.

Se fue cuando el otro hombre empezó a reírse. Ya había tenido suficientes emociones por hoy, se tomaría una cerveza y se tiraría a su cama a la espera de la cena.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Estoy participando en el nanowrimo con este fanfic así que durante este mes veréis muchas mas actualizaciones y hay posibilidades de que el fanfic llegue a acabar (aunque a estas alturas he perdido la noción de cuanto puede durar este fanfic por que mi reto del nanowrimo son 20.000 palabras pero puede que sean más).
> 
> Aún asi espero conseguir con esto una rutina de escritura más fluida por qu etengo idreas para más fanfics y quiero dejar de soñar y pasar a la acción.
> 
> Espero que todos esteis llevando una buena cuarentena y que os esteis cuidando mucho.
> 
> Por último quiero dar gracias a los antiguos lectores que de verdad estén leyendo esto desde el principio (si hay alguno, me quito el sombreo ante ti) y un saludo a los nuevos!


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Buenas.
> 
> Este es un cap un poco de transición y no tiene mucho. Quería subirlo junto con el cap 9 pero me está costando un poco acabarlo.
> 
> Aun así espero que lo disfrutéis.

Hacia una muy buena mañana y su amiga la estaba desaprovechando durmiendo hasta tarde. Kieran se acercó a la tienda de Mary–Beth que se encontraba aún durmiendo a pesar de ser ya casi mediodía. “Como la señora Grimshaw se entere de que aún sigue dormida la mata.” Lo cierto es que era raro que no la hubiera pillado ya, tendría un día ocupado. Entre sus manos se hallaba su libro. Lo más probable era que se hubiera quedado hasta tarde escribiendo y se durmiera revisando lo escrito. Se agachó al lado de ella y le susurró mientras la movía suavemente.

\- Beth.- canturreo- buenos días.

Ella abrió los ojos para cerrarlos otra vez después de mirarle.

\- Cinco minutos más. – refunfuñó.

\- Como te deje cinco minutos más ya habremos pasado el mediodía.

\- ¡¿Qué?! – Al oír esto se levantó lo más rápido posible. – ¡No puedes ser Grimshaw me va a matar!

\- Tranquila. – le dijo pasándole su ropa. – Yo te ayudaré con lo que tengas que hacer hoy. Si trabajamos los dos juntos iremos más rápido.

\- Oh, eres un cielo, de verdad. – Mary-Beth le dedicó una sonrisa. – Así puedes contarme con más detalle toda la cita de ayer.

\- Sabes perfectamente que no era una cita.

-No. Arthur no sabía que era una cita, que es distinto. – y está vez compartió una sonrisa de complicidad que él devolvió. – en fin, me visto y ahora te veo.

\- De acuerdo.

El resto de la tarde la paso junto a Mary-Beth, primero ayudándola con las tareas y después comiendo y descansando con ella. Como le pidió, le contó más detalladamente la tarde de pesca, aunque se quería guardar ciertas cosas para él. Como el incidente con el hombre desnudo. No es que no confiara en ella lo suficiente para contarle casi de todo, pero se sentía un poco avergonzado por su reacción. Pero no era la primera vez que se metían con él por eso, aunque Arthur no sabía eso de él y era posible que se hubiera delatado a sí mismo. Arthur solo esta haciéndole una broma y él podría haberla cagado. Pensándolo mejor, decidió al final compartir sus preocupaciones.

\- No creo que Arthur haya sospechado nada, Ki. – le tranquilizó tras oír su historia. – pensará que te has tomado mal la broma por qué era un hombre y ya. Hay más gente aquí que se la habría tomado a mal, como Micah o Bill

\- Como Micah o Bill…- suspiró – eso no me deja en muy buena posición.

\- Bueno, tampoco le des muchas vueltas.

\- Si… ¿Por qué no me cuentas mejor de tu libro?

Hablaron del libro de Mary-Beth durante un rato más y después esta le animó a mejorar su lectura leyendo parte de él. Fue durante su práctica cuando Susan se les acercó.

\- Jovencita, veo que se encuentra de nuevo haciendo el vago con este chico en vez de estar haciendo sus tareas.

\- Ya las he acabado esta mañana. – se defendió.

\- Pues a mí me parece que la ropa sigue tendida ahí. – dijo señalándosela. – Ya puede ir ahora mismo a recogerla.

\- Si, señora. – le contestó ella, mientras cogía el libro de sus manos. Después se fue con paso acelerado a acabar lo que había empezado esta mañana.

Kieran por su parte aprovecho que no le miraban para levantarse e irse, pero no iba a librarse tan fácilmente.

\- Y usted, jovencito, no debería estar distrayendo a esa chica, ya suficiente eficaz es ella solita en ello. Sobretodo, por qué debería estar haciendo su trabajo.

\- Lo siento, señora. – se disculpó. – Pero he de decir que yo ya he acabado mis tareas por hoy, señora. Me levanto muy pronto por la mañana para asegurarme que esté todo hecho lo antes posible.

\- Eso no quiere decir nada, seguro que este campamento tiene tareas suficientes para un chico como usted, y si no ya se las pondré yo.

\- Si, señora. Lo siento, señora. – Se sentía realmente intimidado. Lo cierto es que la señora Grimshaw desprendía una autoridad natural.- ¿Hay algo que quiera que haga?

\- Lo cierto es que he venido a buscarle a usted, por petición del señor Morgan.

\- ¿Es que me necesita? - preguntó.

\- No, al parecer cree que podría querer un corte de pelo, y me ha pedido que le haga el favor de cortárselo yo misma.

\- Oh…– lo cierto era que su pelo no había pasado por buenos momentos desde hace ya mucho tiempo, y le apetecía de verdad un arreglo. Pero no estaba seguro de querer que alguien le cortará el pelo por orden de otra persona en vez de iniciativa propia.

\- ¿Que contesta, jovencito? ¡No tengo todo el día!

\- Si, emmm, vale.

\- Bien, pues vaya a por una palangana llena de agua.

\- Ya era hora. ¿Por qué ha tardado tanto?

\- Lo siento. – Kieran se disculpó dejando caer la palangana en la mesa, tirando agua en el proceso. Después de sentó en la silla frente a esta. – Es que pesaba mucho, y la primera vez se me ha acabado cayendo. Después he probado a traerla a ratos.

\- Eso es por qué no tiene fuerza. – Grimshaw empezó a sacar las tijeras y peines. – Aunque no me extraña con lo delgaducho que está. Tiene que comer más. Ahora baje la cabeza.

\- Si, señora. – obedeció dócilmente y pudo notar el agua en su pelo. Miró hacia atrás y vio que la mujer seguía sacando algunas cosas. Cuando acabó, se colocó detrás de la palangana y empezó a inspeccionarle el pelo.

\- Madre mía, jovencito, este pelo está horrible, necesita urgentemente una buena lavada con jabón.

\- ¿Ah, si? – Realmente la señora Grimshaw era como una de esas tías que se dedicaban exclusivamente a sacar lo malo de sus sobrinos.

\- Pues sí.

Dicho esto, la mujer empezó a masajear el pelo del joven con bastante poca delicadeza. Kieran podía notar las uñas de esta en el cráneo, y a cada movimiento le dolía un poco más. Unas lagrimillas amenazaban con salir, así que optó por cerrar los ojos para que no se le notara.

Esa primera lavada duro más de lo que le habría gustado y respiró tranquilo de nuevo al sentir el agua fluir por su cabeza. Una segunda lavada vino después, esta vez con la yema de los dedos. Ahora Kieran se relajó y se dejó llevar por la sensación.

Su mente viajó al pasado, a cuando su madre le lavaba la cabeza cariñosamente mientras el jugaba con la espuma de la bañera. Felicidad y tristeza eran los dos sentimientos que le embarcaban al recordar a sus padres, ya que no creía que volviera a tener momentos como esos nunca más, aunque guardaba con gran cariño todos los vividos.

\- Muy bien. Listo. Dime, ¿Cómo quiere que le corte el pelo?

\- Oh, pues no lo sé… - la preguntar le había pillado en una época mejor y no sé había molestado en pensar en ello.

\- ¿Cómo, que no lo sabe? ¡Este joven!

Se tocó el pelo. No estaba tan mal tal y como estaba ahora. No le desagradaba.

\- Creo que con un arreglo sería suficiente, cortarme solo un poco las puntas y peinármelo un poco.

\- ¿Cree o está seguro?

\- E-estoy seguro. – titubeó.

Sin decir una palabra Grimshaw se puso con la tarea de arreglarle el pelo.

\- Le voy a dar un consejo jovencito. – llamó su atención. – no debería dudar tanto cuando la gente le hace preguntas. Debería mostrarse más seguro de si mismo.

\- Mostrarme más seguro de mi mismo… - repitió más para si que como prueba de que la escuchaba.

\- Por supuesto. Los hombres decididos y seguros de sí mismos triunfan más tanto en los negocios, como en la vida y el amor. No se mueva. – había intentado girarse a mirarla pero ella le recolocó en su posición. – Si se muestra inseguro antes un negocio es más posible que le acaben engañando, ya sea para aumentarle el precio de algo que quiere comprar, rebajarle el suyo o cualquier otro tipo de engaño. Y respecto a las mujeres, - Kieran oía el ruido de las tijeras que acompañaban su monólogo. – a todas nos gustan los hombres que tienen las cosas claras. Y ciertamente, jovencito, usted carece de estas y otras tantas cualidades. – Intuyó que ahora se avecinaba una bajada en picado de su autoestima y se empezó a preguntarse si el corte del pelo merecía la pena para lo que tenía que pasar. – Le veo algo perdido en la vida. ¿Cuántos años tiene? No debe pasar los 30 pero ya es mayorcito para tener algunas cosas claras. Y le veo bastante despistado. En eso se parece a Mary Beth, esa chica, todavía tiene tanto que madurar. Por eso no creo que sea el hombre indicado para ella. Es trabajador, eso sí, pero aún le falta mucho que mejorar. Podría empezar por…

Kieran dejo de escuchar para este momento. “¿Que no era el hombre indicado para ella?”. Cuando proceso la información se giró, esta vez sin que pudiera evitarlo.

\- Señora Grimshaw, a mí no me gusta Mary-Beth.

\- ¿De verdad? No me da a mí esa sensación. Que me dice de todas esas atenciones. Despertarla por las mañanas con el desayuno, ayudarla con todas las tareas y en cuanto tienes un momento libre vas a visitarla.

\- Pero eso es por qué es mi única amiga aquí. – se defendió. Por su parte, ella le miraba con dureza. – Estoy siendo sincero con usted, Señora Grimshaw.

\- Vale. Le creeré por ahora. – le contestó, obligándole a darse la vuelta y empezando a secarle el pelo con muy poca delicadeza. – pero le tendré vigilado.

\- No hace falta que le intimides. Creo que ya le tenemos suficientemente cogido por los huevos. ¿No crees?

Kieran no podía ver a la persona en cuestión por culpa de la toalla, pero su corazón se aceleró solo de oír su voz. Cuando la mujer acabo de secarle por fin pudo ver a Arthur delante suyo. Se le veía despejado y con expresión alegre esa tarde

\- Será mejor que se limite a sus asuntos, señor Morgan. – le contestó la mujer, que había pasado a peinarle una última vez. – Este asunto es entre este jovencito y yo.

\- Uf, que duro. – le contestó con sorna. – A ver, que es lo que has hecho.

\- ¡Nada! – se defendió con la voz temblorosa. – ¡Lo prometo!

\- En fin. Esto ya está por mi parte. Ahora es problema suyo, señor Morgan. – Grimshaw empezó a recoger todas sus cosas. – Asegúrese de tirar este agua después, jovencito.

\- Si, señora. – prometió levantándose de la silla mientras se pasaba las manos por el pelo. – Muchas gracias.

\- Nosotros nos vamos ya. Que pases una buena tarde. – se despidió Arthur por los dos, que le puso una mano en la espalda para dirigirle a donde él quería.

Era un gesto banal y automático, pero a él se quedó sin respiración durante un segundo y luego empezó a sentir que el calor, y toda su atención, se concentraban en esa zona. Pocos metros después, el hombre pasó la mano de la espalda a su hombro, donde la apretó un poco. El calor se trasladó ahí ahora, pero su rastro se quedó también en la espalda.

\- Espero que Grimshaw no te haya dado mucha caña.

\- Bueno… - dijo cohibido. – no es que me haya dicho lindezas precisamente.

\- Déjame que adivine. Te ha dicho que eres un desastre como hombre, que deberías cambiar tu actitud y ser más responsable y que nunca vas a encontrar novia.

Kieran le miró sorprendido al haber acertado en todo. En ese momento fue consciente de la cercanía de Arthur. Sonaba tonto, pero después de tanto tiempo sintiéndose distante del resto de personas, que alguien le tocase y estuviera cerca de él era más agradable de lo normal. Además que estábamos hablando de Arthur. Ahora podría observar mejor sus preciosos ojos.

\- Eso nos lo dice a todos. Creo que es el precio a pagar que nos pone. “Te corto el pelo pero a cambio te diré las diez razones por las que has fracasado como ser humano” o algo así. En el fondo nos quiere a todos y se preocupa por nosotros.

Cuando acabó de hablar y apartó la mirada de él, él le imitó y vio que le había llevado hasta su tienda. Él se detuvo en la entrada pero Arthur de acercó al bidón que usaba como mesa para su material de afeitado. Cogió su cuchilla y se la acercó. El la aceptó y la miró con detenimiento.

\- Pensé que igual te apetecía afeitarte. Así que… - se sentó en su cama y le señaló al bidón. – ahí tienes todo lo necesario para ello.

\- ¡Oh! – Kieran se acercó al espejo y se miró. Observó su barba detenidamente y después alzo la cabeza y paso la mano por su cuello. Afeitarse la parte del cuello y recortarse la barba no sonaba mal.

Junto al espejo, que ocupaba el centro del barril, había una pequeña y redonda caja metálica que, imaginaba por el aspecto, contenía una pastilla de jabón para afeita de las buenas, y unas tijeras y brocha suave de bastante calidad. Parecía que Arthur se había molestado en gastarse un buen dinero en eso. Encima del barril había también un cubo de madera lleno de agua.

Visto que tenía todo, se puso manos a la obra. Se agachó y se mojó toda la cara, centrándose sobretodo en el cuello; luego abrió la caja metálica y extrajo una pieza redonda de jabón amarilla. La mojó y se la empezó a frotar por toda la zona a afeitar. Cuando tenía el cuello blanco cogió la brocha y se masajeó, en intervalos que acompañó de mojarla, hasta que lo tuvo oculto por una abundante capa de espuma blanca. Una vez listo, echó mano de la navaja, estiró el cuello y empezó a afeitarse. Al igual que el resto del material, la navaja parecía de muy buena calidad y se deslizaba por su piel sin problemas.

Todo iba bien hasta que le dio por mirar a través del espejo a Arthur. Había sacado su libreta para entretenerse pero parecía haber encontrado una mayor diversión en mirarle a él. Ser el centro de atención, como de costumbre, le puso nerviosos y acabó cortándose.

\- ¡Ay! – se quejó. La herida le empezó a sangrar y a escocer sobremanera.

\- Ten más cuidado, chico.

\- Esto es culpa tuya. – le riñó, girándose para mirarle mal.

\- ¿Mía? – este le miraba con incredulidad desde su asiento.

\- Si, tuya. ¿Por qué no te centras en tus dibujos? – Kieran oyó una risa sarcástica y vio en su cara la sonrisa que le acompañaba.

\- Si, vale, lo que tú digas. – Este le obedeció y se puso a dibujar de nuevo.

Afeitarse no le llevo mucho más y tardó poco en arreglarse la barba. Una vez acabado, limpió y recogió todo lo usado y se dirigió a Arthur.

\- Muchas gracias por dejarme usar tus cosas.

\- De nada. – El hombre guardo el cuaderno y se levantó. – Puedes usarlas cuando lo necesites, no hace falta que preguntes.

\- Vale.– Kieran esperaba que este le dijera algo más pero el mayor se le había quedado mirando sin decir una palabra. – umm… ¿necesitas algo más?

\- En realidad si. – le dijo este volviendo en si. Se agachó frente al cofre a los pies de su cama y empezó a trastear en él. – ¿Te apetece venir esta noche al pueblo conmigo?

\- ¿A Rhodes?

\- Si. - Había encontrado una piedra blanca y semitransparente entre sus cosas. – A cenar y tomar algo.

\- Vale. – se limitó a contestarle.

\- Bien. – Arthur se había movido donde el cubo metálico y la mojó en él. Después volvió a donde él. – Ten. Esto curará la herida. – le colocó la piedra húmeda sobre la herida del cuello. – Quedamos justo antes de empezar la cena en la entrada a la arboleda.

\- ¿No notarán nuestra falta? – le gritó, ya que esté se dirigía hacia donde su caballo, posiblemente tenía que hacer algún encargo más esa tarde.

\- La mía no. Y a ti te puede cubrir Mary-Beth.

\- ¡Vale! ¡Te veo después!

Kieran vio como Arthur se alejaba del campamento y desaparecía, y en ese momento aprovechó para salir corriendo a buscar a su amiga. Su cerebro procesaba la información, e ideas, a su parecer, disparatadas se formaban en su cabeza.

Mary-Beth había vuelto a la tranquilidad de su tienda después de acabar con la colada. Y había cambiado el escribir por leer un rato. El caso era tener la nariz metida en algún libro. Kieran no se molestó ni en saludar, se sentó al lado suyo, casi sin frenar y la agarró por los hombros. Está, lógicamente, detuvo su actividad para mirarle un poco asustada.

\- ¡¿Qué pasa, Kieran?!

\- Arthur… Arthur… Ah…- aunque la miraba, no estaba enfocando su atención en ella. Toda estaba en los pensamientos que le rondaban.

\- ¿Arthur que, Kieran? – ella posó sus manos en su cara logrando de nuevo su atención.

\- Arthur me ha invitado a cenar con él en Rhodes. – Kieran vio como los ojos de Mery-Beth se ponían como platos

\- No.

\- Si.

\- ¡No!

\- ¡Si!

\- ¡Ah! – Mary-Beth lanzó un grito agudo y emocionado para, justo después, acercársele más. – Eso significa que es una cita.

\- ¿Si, no? – Kieran notó como su corazón latía más fuerte al ver que su amiga había dado voz a sus pensamientos.

\- ¡Claro que sí! – Sin previo aviso, Mary-Beth le abrazó con fuerza. Y él la correspondió. – Que feliz estoy por ti, Kieran.

\- Yo también.

No podía negarlo, la idea le hacía muy feliz. Y aunque Arthur no hubiera usados esas palabras, y realmente fuera imposible que eso fuera una cita, esa idea le hacía sentir mariposas en el estómago y le alegraba el alma. Le apetecía mantener ese sentimiento un poco más.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alguna vez he dicho que odio el editor del ao3 y su visualización. Me da mucha rábiaque se coma palabras de mi capitulo y en la pre-visualización se vea mucho mas bonito que en la definitiva. Además me acabo de dar cuenta de que a veces no me pone el justificado en algunos párrafos.
> 
> Por cierto, escribo esto después de tener que venir a corregir cosas viendo que se había publicado horrible.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡ATENCIÓN!
> 
> Este capitulo tiene NSFW, osea que si no quieres leer esa parte te recomiendo ir a las notas del final donde he apuntado en que momento ocurre para que puedas saltártelo.

La hora acordada había llegado. Pearson había llamado a la banda a cenar y todos esperaban a coger los platos. Todos menos dos personas.

Kieran esperaba impaciente la llegada de Arthur. Él ya había planeado una coartada con Mary-Beth, que diría al resto que no se encontraba bien y quería estar solo. Pero eso solo sería necesario si alguien se preocupaba por preguntar por él.

Nervioso como estaba, se dedicaba a revisar una y otra vez sus cosas. Y eso que no llevaba mucho, solo su navaja y una manzana para Branwen. No llevaba consigo la pistola que tenía la última vez. Se la había dejado prestada Arthur y se la había quitado después del incidente que tuvo con ella.

Volvió a comprobar que el equipo de Branwen estaba bien sujeto y no le molestaba y para cuando terminó por fin oyó los cascos de un caballo. Miró nervioso hacia el camino, ya que había una pequeña posibilidad de que algún otro miembro de la banda decidiera darse un paseíto como ellos; y si encontraban al O'Driscoll con su caballo preparado para partir, le podía caer una buena. Por suerte no fue así.

\- Siento el –se disculpó Arthur.- He pillado a Sean rondando por mi tienda, no se lo que estaría buscando ese mocoso. En fin, que he tenido que cantarle las cuarenta y echarle.

\- No pasa nada, tampoco llevo mucho esperando. – expresó aliviado al ver a Arthur.

\- ¿Deseando poder cabalgar otra vez? – dijo parándose a su lado.

\- Sí. – él se apresuró en subirse a Branwen.

\- Pero esta vez sin carreras, demos un paseo.

A diferencia de su paseo en las cercanías de Valentine, aquí en Rhodes corría una brisa cálida y la naturaleza ofrecía sonidos de otras variedades de animales. El paisaje también era distinto. Mientras que allí había extensos campos verdes, imposibles de ver su final en la oscuridad, aquí paseaban entre una plantación de algodón a un lado y una arboleda a otro. Lo único que se mantenía igual a la última vez era el silencio que se interponía entre ellos dos, y su incapacidad para buscar un buen tema de conversación. Quería encontrar desesperadamente algo de lo que hablar con él; no quería que su viaje hasta Rhodes se limitara a observar a Arthur desde detrás mientras este se centraba en el camino. 

Kieran vio como sacaba de su bolsa un cigarrillo y el mechero, se lo llevaba a la boca y lo encendía. Al igual que la última vez, le dio la primera calada.

\- ¿Quieres? – le ofreció, echando para atrás el brazo. No se giró para mirarle.

\- Sí, gracias. – Trotó para alcanzarlo, y, aunque no le era necesario para coger el cigarro, no paró hasta ponerse a su altura. – Oye, Arthur, ¿y tú cuándo empezaste a fumar?

\- Empecé a los 20 años, no tenía ninguna razón en especial para hacerlo. – Arthur le contaba mientras intentaba encender su cigarrillo; pero parecía que su mechero ya no daba para más.

Él volvió a lo suyo al ver que no iban a hablar más.

\- Pero si me preguntaras cuando lo probé por primera vez, – por fin había conseguido su objetivo; estaba concentrado y por eso se había callado. – fue a los quince. Una mala idea. Pero veía a Dutch haciéndolo y yo también quería. Supongo que quería sentirme mayor de lo que era, como todos los adolescentes. – Arthur seguía contando la historia sin dejar de mirar el entorno delante de él. – Aproveché un día que tanto Hosea como Dutch estaban distraídos con su siguiente golpe para robar un puro de su tienda. Como comprenderás, la tos acabó delatándome. Ese día me calló una buena bronca. – Kieran notaba la nostalgia en su voz. Parecía que aun siendo una mala experiencia la recordaba con cariño.

Arthur buscó a tientas la solapa de su bolsa y metió el mechero. En el proceso se dejó ver su diario.

\- ¿Y cuándo aprendiste a dibujar?

\- Pues ya dibujaba cuando era pequeño, pero fue al llegar a la banda cuando empecé a dedicarle tiempo. Hosea me regaló mi primer diario con la intención de que mejorara mi escritura, pero yo solía usarlo más para dibujar. Al final mejoré mis dibujos y la escritura; aunque para lo último tuve que tener a Hosea encima de mí. Y tú que, ¿Alguna otra habilidad?

\- Oh, ¿te refieres aparte de tallar, pescar y mis dotes naturales para todo lo relacionado con caballos? – se pavoneó.

\- Bueno, tampoco hace falta fardar que yo no te he contado todo lo que se me da bien. – Kieran se rio ante el pique del hombre.

\- Pues no se me da mal contar chistes, la verdad. – le dijo orgulloso.

\- ¿En serio? – Arthur se veía bastante escéptico.

\- Te lo demostraré. – Kieran se aclaró la garganta antes de empezar. - ¿Cómo se llama a un caballo con buen equilibrio?

\- Sorpréndeme.

\- Estable.– Esta vez Arthur sí que le miró pero no dijo ni una sola palabra. – ¿Lo pillas? Estable porque tiene buen equilibrio y porque se parece a la palabra establo.

\- Kieran…- aunque hacía un esfuerzo por no sonreír estaba fallando. – Es el peor chiste que he oído nunca.

\- Pues bien que estas sonríe… ¡Cuidado!

Ante la respuesta de Arthur, había apartado la vista de él, ofendido, y pudo verlos.

Delante de ellos se habían agrupado cinco hombres armados y él reconoció a sus excompañeros. Sin pensarlo alertó a Arthur y cogió a Raven del bocado para que girara su trayectoria hacia los árboles. Arthur fue consciente de la situación cuando una bala pasó a su lado, la cual había esquivado gracias a la inercia que provocó en su cuerpo el tirón. En un momento habían desmontado y escondido cada uno tras un árbol.

Pero él solo podía mantenerse escondido; no tenía ningún arma con la que defenderse y lo que era peor, no podía ayudar a Arthur. Solo él sería el punto de mira de los cinco hombres. O eso creía, porque no tardo en ver balas pasar por ambos lados. Intentaban dispararle a él.

Entre los sonidos de balas de Arthur y los O'Driscoll, oía como el primero le gritaba que no se moviera. Tampoco es que pudiera, estaba totalmente paralizado en el sitio.

El tiroteo no duró mucho, aunque para él fue eterno. El silencio que tanto había odiado cuando aparecía en compañía de Arthur, ahora era más que bienvenido; y solo era interrumpido por la respiración de ambos. El pistolero esperó un momento antes de salir de su escondite.

\- Voy a revisar que todos hayan muerto, espérame aquí.

Con eso Arthur se fue; y puede que fuera la peor opción porque ahora él se había quedado solo con el silencio, y cuando estaba solo con el silencio sus peores pensamientos le invadían. No pudo aguantar más de pies, se sentó doblando las piernas y escondió su cara ahí. Las lágrimas amenazaban con brotar. El mayor le encontró así a su vuelta.

\- ¿Kieran, qué ocurre? – Pudo sentir como Arthur se agachaba a su lado.

\- Esa gente venía a por mí. ¡Me querían a mí! – ahora que había dado voz a sus miedos no pudo contener su llanto.

\- Venga, hazme sitio. – se sentó a su lado y le apartó para poder ser él el que estuviera apoyado en el árbol. Después le inclinó para que apoyara su cuerpo en él. – Yo creo que eran bandoleros de la zona, he oído que hay una banda que suele atacar por aquí.

\- No, eran O'Driscoll, los he reconocido; y ellos me han reconocido a mí. – Al no recibir respuesta decidió seguir desahogándose. – También tenía miedo de que te mataran. – al recordar esto volvió a sentir una fuerte angustia.

\- ¿Tan poca fe tienes en mí?- trató de tranquilizarle. - Además he ganado.

\- Ya pero podrías no haberlo hecho.

\- Pero he ganado, Kieran. No debes pensar en lo que podía haber pasado, céntrate en que estamos vivos.

Kieran se conformó con esto y poco a poco empezó a controlar su respiración. Las lágrimas también pararon y con ello Kieran dejó su posición de defensa. Fue en este momento cuando se dio cuenta de la situación. Estaba apoyando en el pecho de Arthur y podría oír el latido de su aún acelerado corazón.

\- Quizá deberíamos continuar. – comentó levantándose rápidamente; rojo y avergonzado.

\- Si te encuentras mejor, perfecto. – le contestó levantándose también.

\- Sí, perfectamente. ¡Voy a por los caballos! – y salió corriendo sin mirar atrás.

Cuando volvió, Arthur se apoyaba en un árbol, concentrado en limpiar un revólver. Seguramente había escondido los cadáveres entre los matorrales del bosque, había ahuyentado a los caballos y había mezclado la sangre con la tierra del camino; ya que allí no quedaba rastro del tiroteo. Se acercó hasta él y le alargó las bridas de su caballo y él le ofreció la pistola.

\- Quiero que te la quedes. – le dijo cuándo la cogió. – Hice mal en no dártela en el campamento, pero ahora puedes quedártela. No quiero que estés desprotegido y que te pase algo.

\- Muchas gracias. Esto me hará sentir mucho mejor. – le agradeció colocándose la pistola a la cintura.

\- Eso sí. – le dijo desde encima de su caballo. – Nada de golpearme con ella.

\- No se si puedo prometerte eso. – Arthur le sonrió y se puso de nuevo en marcha.

\- ¿Puedo hacerte una última pregunta?

\- Adelante. – le animó.

\- Antes no dejabas de mirar el camino atentamente… ¿buscabas señales de los bandidos?

\- Sí.

\- Y yo te distraje con mi chiste. – ahora se sentía realmente culpable por haber querido conseguir un poco de la atención de Arthur.

\- Bueno… lo cierto es que me pilló por sorpresa lo malo que era. – se burló.

\- ¡No es malo! ¡Es original! – se defendió, librándose de la culpa al ver su reacción.

\- ¿Por qué no me cuentas otro, eh? Aún nos queda un poco de camino.

\- Bien. – carraspeó. – pues esto eran tres caballos que…

\- ¿Todos tus chistes van a ser sobre caballos?

\- ¡Por supuesto!

Unos cuantos chiste más de él, y un par un tanto verdes de Arthur, quien acabo animándome a contarlos, llegaron a la cantina de Rhodes. El edificio se veía bastante elegante y contaba con dos pisos. Desde fuera se oía el buen ánimo que había dentro; y su patio, lleno de caballos, mostraba que era posiblemente la cantina más popular del pueblo, lo que significaba buena comida, bebida y servicio.

\- Deja los caballos en alguno de los postes, ¿quieres? Yo me iré adelantando. – le ordenó el mayor, que ya le había pasado las bridas de Raven y se iba.

\- ¿Seguro que no nos los robarán aquí fuera? ¿No hay un establo o algo? ¿Alguien que los vigile?– la idea de que pudieran llegarse a Branwen le causaba pánico.

\- No te preocupes estarán bien. Raven no se fía de los desconocidos, si alguien le toca a él o a Branwen empezará a cocear, morder y relinchar. Nos daremos cuenta.

Eso le tranquilizó un poco pero aun así buscó un sitio apartado de los accesos al recinto para que no estuvieran tan expuestos. Se despidió de ambos con unas caricias y fue a la cantina.

Se quedó mudo al entrar. Él lugar era muy bonito.

En el piso inferior había mesas situadas al lado de los ventanales para poder disfrutar de las vistas mientras comías; también contaba con más mesas por el resto de la sala y una barra donde beber y pedir. Arthur estaba en este último lugar hablando con el camarero. Le vio antes de llegar a la barra y fue él quien que se acercó.

\- Antes de cenar creo que no nos vendría mal un baño.

\- ¿Que? – sus oídos no creían lo que estaban oyendo.

\- Lo que has oído, Kieran. – Arthur le pasó el brazo por el hombro y le dirigió escaleras arriba.

Arthur insinuándole que se bañara con él y llevándole al baño era una situación que le superaba. Sentía como el calor volvía a dominarle. Por otra parte el miedo ocupaba un pequeño lugar en su cabeza. ¿Es que a Arthur no le importaba llevarle al baño delante de todo el mundo y que les pillaran?

Para cuando quiso darse cuenta se encontraba delante del baño y Arthur le abría la puerta para que pasara.

\- El primer turno es para ti. Te esperaré en esa mesa de ahí. – fue lo siguiente que oyó Kieran, que miraba a la mesa en cuestión.

Con un simple movimiento de cabeza le mostró que le había escuchado y se metió en la habitación, cerrando la puerta detrás de él. Se apoyó en ella mientras se echaba la bronca a si mismo por ser tan mal pensado.

La habitación era bastante agradable, contaba con una chimenea que la mantenía cálida, lo que agradecería al salir del agua. En el centro estaba la bañera. No era muy grande pero lo suficiente para cumplir su cometido de un baño rápido. La única pega era que estaba vacía. Tocaron la puerta en ese momento.

\- Eeh... ¿Arthur?

\- No, señor. – le contestó una voz de mujer. – Le traemos su agua. ¿Podemos pasar?

\- Oh, sí. - se apresuró a ir a abrir la puerta. Fuera había dos muchachas cargadas cada una con una palangana grande llena de agua. – Adelanté.

\- No le molestaremos mucho, señor.

Las chicas fueron directas a echar sus palanganas de agua en la bañera. Después volvieron a desaparecer por la puerta, para reaparecer momentos después de nuevo cargadas de agua. Kieran se había sentado en una silla al lado de la chimenea y esperaban pacientemente a que se fueran para quitarse la ropa.

\- Nos vamos ya, señor. – le dijo la que parecía más mayor de las dos. – pero vendré en unos minutos, cuando se haya acomodado, por si necesita ayuda. Aunque eso se paga a parte.

\- No, de verdad. – se apresuró a decirle. – Me las arreglaré solo.

\- Muy bien, señor.

Las dos mujeres desaparecieron tan rápido como habían llegado, cerrando la puerta a su salida. Antes de nada, se acercó a la puerta para cerrarla con la llave que había colgada a su lado. Ahora ya se sentía seguro para desnudarse. Dejó todo como pudo bien colocado en la silla que había usado antes y volvió al lado de la bañera. Metió primero la mano. El agua estaba en la temperatura perfecta, se veía que esas mujeres habían preparado ya bastantes baños y sabían la cantidad y temperatura exacta que necesitaban.

Ahora ya tenía el valor suficiente para entrar. Se colocó dentro de la bañera y fue bajando gradualmente hasta estar sentado. “Que bien se está aquí”. Aunque fuera no hiciera frio, un baño de agua caliente siempre lo recibía con los brazos abiertos.

Espero a que la temperatura de su cuerpo se regulara y después se acercó a la bandeja con productos de baño que habían colocado al lado de la bañera. No había mucho: un par de jabones, toallas y un bote de sales de baño. Pero no iba a preocuparse por eso ahora. Primero disfrutaría un ratito del agua caliente.

Acomodó los brazos en el borde de la bañera y cerró los ojos inclinando la cabeza un poco hacia atrás. De esta manera el agua le llegaba por debajo del pecho pero no importaba, se estaba a gusto.

El calor le recorría relajando su cuerpo. Todos menos una zona concreta. Ahí abajo Kieran estaba sufriendo el efecto contrario. Meditó sus posibilidades. ¿Estaría bien aliviarse?

Llevaba bastante tiempo sin hacerlo, la verdad. Cuando estaba con los O'Driscoll solo podía pensar en sobrevivir y ahora en la banda de Dutch no tenía mucho tiempo a solas; y el poco que tenía podía verse interrumpido en cualquier momento. Era la primera vez en meses que realmente estaba solo.

Sin nada en su contra, Kieran metió el brazo en agua y empezó a acariciarse lentamente. Se planteó si debía buscar inspiración o centrarse en la tarea, y cuando rebuscó en su mente está le gritaba Arthur.

“Creo que no nos vendría mal un baño.”

La frase de antes volvió a su mente acompañada de la idea que se le había formado en la cabeza minutos antes.

Kieran aceleró el ritmo mientras trabajaba su imaginación. En su cabeza, Arthur entró al baño. Se acercó al centro de la habitación y empezó a desnudarse sin apartar la vista de él, quien a diferencia del mayor, si se daba el lujo de apartar la mirada para admirar el cuerpo que su mente había formado. Después se metió a la pequeña bañera y le pidió que se diera la vuelta y se apoyará en su pecho; que así estarían más cómodos. Él, por supuesto, le hizo caso sin rechistar.

Cuando se colocó, el mayor le rodeó con sus fuertes brazos y empezó a decirle al oído todo lo que iba a hacerle. Él se limitaba a asentir a lo que le decía y cerró los ojos a la espera de lo que llegaría.

Con su aprobación, Arthur dejó el abrazo y le dio mejor uso a sus manos. La derecha fue directamente a su entrepierna e iba a quedarse ahí hasta el final. La izquierda se encargaba de acariciar el resto de cuerpo que tenía al alcance, centrándose en el pecho. Y su boca había dejado de hablar para besar y morder su hombro y cuello.

Estas dos últimas solo dejaban su tarea cuando Arthur se veía en la necesidad de girarle la cara y besarle para acallar los sonidos que salían de su boca. A ratos perdía el control y subía el volumen, y Arthur no quería que les pillaran y cortaran el rollo. Pero cuándo le recordaba que debía mantener el volumen bajo, su mano y boca volvían a atacar de nuevo.

Kieran suspiró y se desperezó más en la ducha; metiendo su torso y cuello en el agua y dejando las piernas colgando fuera de esta. El calor del agua abrazó todo su cuerpo y esto, junto al crepitar del fuego, el chapoteo del agua y su voz, le acompañaron en su fantasía.

El agua ya estaba fría cuando Kieran salió. Se secó, vistió y ya estaba listo para irse. Se acercó a la puerta pensando en lo limpio y relajado que se sentía. Lo que no sabía era lo poco que le duraría lo último.

Fue abrir la puerta y toparse con un Arthur a punto de llamar delante de sus narices.

\- Joder, ya pensaba que te habías ahogado ahí dentro. Seguro que el agua ya se ha quedado fría.

\- Eh, pues sí. – le contestó extrañado. – pero qué más da, ¿no?

\- Pues a mí, que me toca bañarme en esa agua, sí que me importa.

\- ¿Cómo que te vas a bañar en esa agua? – Kieran estaba ahora blanco como la leche.

\- He pagado por un baño para dos, te lo he dicho antes cuando subíamos. ¿Es que no me escuchas? – se molestó. – Ahora déjame pasar, no tardaré nada.

\- ¡No puedes! – le gritó al notar que intentaba apartarle con el cuerpo. También le agarró desesperado de los brazos para que no se moviera del sitio.

\- ¿Por qué no? – ahora le miraba con el ceño fruncido, que Kieran ya sabía por costumbre, significaba que Arthur empezaba a estar muy molesto.

\- Porque el agua esta fría, tú mismo lo has dicho. – Probó a la desesperada. - P-podrías resfriarte.

\- A estas alturas ya solo voy a limpiarme por encima. – empezó a revolverse en su agarre al ver que no le soltaba. Él le apretó más. – Kieran, suéltame.

\- Arthur, por favor. – le lloriqueaba ahora, escondiendo su cara en su pecho, rojo como un tomate.

\- ¿Es que has liado alguna? – seguía sin decir nada. – Algo de lo que avergüenzas, por lo que veo.

\- Arthur, déjalo estar. – le suplicaba. Podía notar como le ardía la cara a medida que su vergüenza aumentaba.

\- ¿Pero se puede saber que…?- Arthur reaccionó a la revelación echándose hacia atrás, dejando la cara de Kieran expuesta. El pánico volvía a dominarle al sentirse vulnerable bajo la mirada del hombre. Sobre todo porque en su cara se veía que había adivinado lo que había pasado.

\- Arthur, escucha.- comenzó calmadamente para evolucionar en una explicación cada vez más apresurada.- Es que en el campamento siempre me estáis vigilando de una forma u otra y hacía mucho que no… Bueno, ya sabes. Y se estaba tan a gusto ahí dentro que he sentido la necesidad…

Arthur le había agarrado de los hombros para obligarle a entrar en la habitación, provocando que casi se tropezara. A diferencia de él, había notado como algunos curiosos empezaban a interesarse por lo que contaba el nervioso hombre. Cerro la puerta tras de sí y le miró duramente.

\- ¿Kieran, te has hecho una paja en mi turno de baño? – su única respuesta fue mirarle culpable. – La madre que te parió.

\- ¡Lo siento mucho! – le lloraba.

\- Espero que este todo limpio.

\- ¡Lo prometo!

\- Madre mía. – Arthur se masajeaba las sienes, seguramente ya harto de él. – Mira, vayámonos abajo y ya está.

Arthur abandonó la habitación y él le seguía a una distancia prudencial, mirando al suelo evitando así cruzar la mirada con los curiosos que volvían a centrarse en ellos. Abajo el mayor le pidió buscar una mesa mientras él pedía algo de cenar.

Se acercó a las mesas que tenían vistas al exterior. Por una parte se veían más cómodas e íntimas. Ahora mismo no le apetecía lidiar que con nada más que la dura mirada de Arthur; y por qué no podía deshacerse de esta que sino también. Por otra parte, daban a la zona donde había dejado a Raven y Branwen, lo que le permitía vigilarles y estar más tranquilo.

Como dedujo, todas las mesas permitían verles así que cogió la más alejada del gentío. Le sorprendió gratamente que en esa zona, a pesar de la cantidad de gente que había en el bar, el ruido parecía menor; y es algo que prefería a estar toda la noche oyendo los gritos y risas de los borrachos.

Se inclinó en la ventana y observó a sus dos caballos mientras reflexionaba sobre todo lo ocurrido. No sabía cómo se las había ingeniado para haberla cagado de nuevo con Arthur. Iba a darle a entender que no se le podía sacar de casa sin liarla. Si solo hubiera escuchado a Arthur hablarle sobre el baño cuando subía. Pero estaba demasiado ocupado malinterpretado sus palabras. ¿Qué le pasaba hoy? ¿Es que estaba más salido de lo normal?

El ruido de una botella le devolvió a la realidad. Arthur se había sentado en frente suyo y preparaba dos copas de vino tinto.

\- He pedido carne para cenar, espero que te guste. Aunque quizá debería haberles pedido las sobras porque ya me has salido caro con el baño.

No le contestó, solo cogió su copa y bebió. Lo iba a necesitar para la bronca que le iba a caer.

\- En realidad no estoy enfadado contigo, Kieran. – dijo, después de pensarlo un poco, recuperando su voz el tono habitual y relajando su ceño fruncido. – Lo cierto es que te entiendo, yo habría hecho lo mismo.

Esto le pilló totalmente desprevenido, tanto que se atragantó con su bebida. En cambio, su cabeza estaba más ocupada imaginándoselo que preocupándose por que casi se ahoga; y esto le confirmó que definitivamente hoy estaba muy salido.

\- No te ahogues, eh. – Arthur había sacado su cuaderno como de costumbre y parecía dibujar sin mucho ahínco.

\- Arthur, puedo ver tus dibujos, por favor. – le pidió tímidamente.

\- Vale. – le contestó llevando el libro a la primera página. – Pero a parte de mis dibujos, aquí está mi diario. No leas nada.

\- No lo haré. – le prometió colocando el cuaderno en su lado de la mesa. – Además que no soy un lector muy hábil, la verdad.

Kieran empezó a pasar las páginas admirado todos los dibujos que el mayor había hecho. Había de todo tipo, animales, personas, plantas y lugares; y con diferente grado de detalle, desde delineados simples, hasta dibujos que ni podía identifica, incluso parecían hechos por un niño, u otros con todo lujo de detalles. El caso es que a Kieran le gustaban todos.

\- ¡Oh, este es Branwen! - señaló emocionado al ver a su caballo. – ¿Este lo dibujaste el día que fuimos a pescar, no?

\- Si.– Acto seguido le quitó el cuaderno. - Pero bueno, ya es suficiente por ahora, que ya traen la comida.

Kieran notó cierta incomodidad en su voz. Igual no se sentía muy orgulloso de ese dibujo, aunque a él le parecía que había captado a la perfección la esencia de Branwen. Lo dejó pasar y se centró en la deliciosa carne que le habían puesto delante.

Durante la cena, Kieran centró su atención exclusivamente en esa carne. Estaba buenísima. Hacía muchos años que no comía una carne tan buena y casi se le escapaban lágrimas de felicidad. Cuando acabó, se desperezó en su sitio.

\- Veo que te ha quedado a gusto. – Arthur a diferencia de él, aún no había acabado y se lo tomaba con algo más de tranquilidad y más de modales. No es que a él no le hubieran educado, pero se había dejado llevar por la emoción. – Puedes pedir algo más si quieres.

\- No, gracias, no quiero que gastes más dinero.

\- Pues todavía tengo intención de gastar un poco más de dinero hoy; y con un poco de suerte salir con más del que he entrado. Ven.

Arthur rebañó su plato y se levantaron para ir de nuevo arriba, pero esta vez, en vez de dirigirse a los baños, fueron hacia una mesa llena de hombres. Se acercaron a una pared cercana y el aprovechó cuando pasaron por al lado para mirar. Cada uno de los participantes de la partida tenía un grupo de cartas puestas en vertical una encima de otra.

\- ¿A que juegan? – le preguntó apoyándose a su lado.

\- ¿Es que nunca has visto el Black Jack? – Arthur parecía sorprendido.

\- La mayor parte de juegos de cartas que he jugado eran los típicos para niños y en el ejército al póker.

\- Pues observa. – Kieran se agachó y giraba la cabeza para poder mirar entre los cuerpos de los jugadores. – La cosa consiste en ganar al crupier. Para ello debes sacar un número mayor que él pero nunca debe ser más que veintiuno. – Arthur se había agachado junto a él para ver el mismo jugador y ahora le susurraba. – Las cartas con números te dan la misma cantidad de puntos que el número que llevan y las figuras diez. El crupier al principio te da dos cartas. Si sacas veintiuno con esas dos cartas haces un Black Jack, la mejor jugada. Ves ese hombre. – le señaló al que estaba mirando y él le confirmo asintiendo. – Tiene un dos y un tres, lo que da cinco. Es un número muy bajo y es fácil de superar por lo que no es sabio plantarse. – vieron como el hombre pedía otra carta.

\- Un rey. – susurró él.

\- ¿Y eso significa?

\- Que tiene quince.

\- Exacto.Es un poco complicado ahora, lo mejor es tener más de diecisiete. El crupier siempre pedirá cartas cuando tenga menos de dieciséis y parara cuando tenga diecisiete o más. Así que en caso de tener diecisiete o más es mejor no arriesgarse. Pero este hombre tiene un quince, es un número aún fácil de superar. El problema es que a partir del doce corres el peligro de sacar otra figura y pasarte del veintiuno. – El hombre pidió otra carta.

\- Una reina. – dijo apenado - eso son veinticinco.

\- Si. Me temo que ha perdido.

El hombre se levantó echando toda clase de improperios y se largó. Se veía que no era la primera vez que perdía hoy.

\- Bien. ¿Que te parece si jugamos un poco? – Arthur ya se había erguido y se movía para coger el sitio antes que otro.

Él le siguió y se paró a su lado a la espera de que se sentará. Pero Arthur le miraba a él y le hizo un gesto para que se sentará en su lugar. Kieran obedeció.

\- Vas a jugar tú por mí, ¿vale? – le informó mientras hacía su apuesta

\- ¡¿Que dices?! – Le miró con cara de pánico, pero el mayor no reaccionó. – ¡No puedo hacerlo! Es tu dinero y no quiero que lo pierdas por mi culpa.

\- Kieran…- Arthur le sujeto de los hombros y le dio la vuelta. Delante de él ya había dos cartas colocadas. – Desde que te conozco tu suerte no te ha fallado. Confío en ti.

Esas palabras le animaban mucho y hacían que sintiera más confianza en sí mismo. Ahora se sentía con mucho más ánimo de jugar.

\- Vamos a hacerlo incluso más divertido. – Arthur le hizo un gesto al crupier, que dejó las cartas un segundo para servirles una bebida que no conocía en unos pequeños vasos. – Cada vez que ganes beberemos un chupito; y tranquilo, invita la casa a todos los que juegan.

Kieran miró al líquido semitransparente del vaso y luego a su compañero, que apretó su agarre y sonrió dándole ánimos.

Kieran miro sus cartas. Un cinco y un dos. Como le había dicho Arthur antes, era una cifra segura y no corría riesgos al pedir otra carta. Le indicó al crupier que quería otra. El crupier dejo caer encima del dos un as.

\- Antes no te lo he dicho pero el as puede actuar cómo uno u once en tu favor. En este caso lo que mejor te viene es un once por lo que tienes un dieciocho. En el caso de que sacaras un diez ahora ese onces se convertiría en un uno, por lo que puedes pedir más si te sientes con suerte. - Arthur se había agachado y le hablaba al oído de nuevo para poder debatir en privado la jugada.

Él le hizo caso y pidió una carta más. Salió un dos.

\- Un veinte, Kieran. Eso es perfecto, ya es casi imposible ganarnos.

\- No. Voy a jugar una más. – Le susurró de vuelta.

\- ¡Estás loco! Tienes un veinte, es prácticamente imposible que ahí haya un as. – le recriminó él.

\- Ya. Pero él tiene una reina. – le dijo mirando la carta visible del crupier. – ¿y si tiene un as?

\- Si tuviera un as habría acabado la partida al tener un Black Jack.

\- Pero puede tener otro diez y empatarnos. Además, tengo una corazonada. – su compañero le miraba entre escéptico y molesto. – Has dicho que confiabas en mí.

\- Joder, pero esto es pedir mucha confianza.

Se sintió ofendido. Arthur le quería quitar la confianza que había ganado y no se lo iba a permitir. Pidió otra carta a pesar de la mala cara que ya le empezaba a poner. Y sacó un as. Había conseguido veintiuno.

Arthur se quedó mudo un momento para luego estallar de felicidad. Él también quería gritar de felicidad pero los zarandeos de Arthur le pillaron un poco por sorpresa.

\- Muy bien. Tú ganas. Tienes el mando a partir de ahora.- se relajó de nuevo y se agachó a su lado. – Pero no cantemos victoria, aún falta que él haga su jugada.

Ambos miraron aguantando la respiración como el crupier daba la vuelta a su otra carta. Había un diez.

\- ¡Ganamos! - Después cogió su chupito y lo tomó de un trago. – Venga, tú también. Es el premio por ganar. ¡Ponnos otra ronda, buen hombre!

Él miraba su vaso atentamente. Lo único que había bebido en toda su vida hasta ahora había sido cerveza y vino. La primera rara vez y la segunda solo con comidas. Y ahora estaba a punto de tomarse algo que no sabía ni que era. Pero la emoción de ganar, la alegría de Arthur y sus ánimos no le dejaban pensar con claridad. Sin pensárselo un segundo más, Kieran se lo tomó de un trago.

\- ¡Vaya noche, Arthur! ¡Nos hemos forrado! – Kieran se puso a gritar y brincar en cuanto salió por la puerta del bar. Él, en cambio, le seguía tranquilamente sin dejar de sonreír.

Arthur había perdido la cuenta de las partidas que habían ganado y el crupier acabó “recomendándoles irse a casa porque ya habían bebido suficiente”. Razón no le faltaba. Aunque él sabía que solo quería echarles por que empezaba a ser una molestia que ganaran, Kieran se veía bastante tocado. Él estaba borracho pero aún mantenía la compostura y podía pensar con cierta claridad.

\- Ya ves. Ahora somos ricos. – Solo se habían llevado cien dólares. No estaba mal para haberlo ganado en una partidilla de bar, pero tampoco es que les sacara de pobres. Pero no quería quitarle la ilusión a Kieran. – Y como agradecimiento por hacerme rico, quiero que te quedes con la mitad.

Kieran volvió corriendo a donde él, casi cayéndose en el proceso. No lo hizo, pero le sujeto por si acaso.

\- ¿Sabes lo que significa esto? – le preguntó cogiendo sus billetes. – ¡Significa que ya puedo contribuir en los ingresos de la banda! – Volvió a dar pequeños brincos de alegría mientras se sujetaba en él. – Ya veras, seguro que con esto me gano el favor de Dutch.

\- A ver, relájate. – le pidió sujetándole más fuerte. Él se paró. – No creo que a Dutch, ni a ninguno de la banda, le guste la idea de hayas abandonado el campamento sin permiso. Además que comprometemos a Mary-Beth que es la que te está cubriendo.

\- Pero… ¿ni siquiera lo dejarán pasar si traigo dinero?

\- No lo creo, Kieran.

Observó como el chico inclinaba la cabeza triste ante la noticia, para que después volviera a la alegría anterior.

\- Bueno, ¡no pasa nada! Ya se me ocurrirá otra cosa. Eso si, – le devolvió un billete. – Te pago mi parte de la cena y el baño. ¡Y no pienso aceptar un no!

\- El baño vale, porque me apetecía de verdad. – le regañó de nuevo. – Pero a la cena invito yo.

Kieran cruzó los brazos en señal de que no iba a ceder. Gesto que él imitó.

\- ¡Argh, vale! ¡Haz lo que quieras! - Kieran levantó los brazos para enfatizar su indignación.- Mejor vámonos y ya.

\- Espera, Kieran. – le tuvo que parar a medio camino de los caballos. – Mejor sentémonos en algún sitio hasta que se te pase un poco la borrachera.

\- ¡Estoy perfectamente! Te lo voy a demostrar.

Kieran se acercó a Branwen dando tumbos y le miró desafiante desde ahí. Él se acercó a ver cómo intentaba inútilmente meter el pie en el estribo, a veces, sin llegar realmente a acercarlo al estribo. Cuando se cansó, probó a impulsarse y subir. Branwen empezaba a revolverse incómodo, seguramente preguntándose qué hacía su dueño. Arthur suspiró y se puso detrás de Kieran. Aprovecho cuando este se preparaba para intentarlo otra vez para cogerle de la cintura e impulsarle el mismo. Una vez arriba, Kieran se recolocó el mismo.

\- Has visto. Y sin tu ayuda. – le dijo sacándole la lengua.

Optó por no contestarle y limitarse a desatar a Branwen del poste y pasarle las bridas, cosa que había olvidado. Después realizó el mismo proceso con su caballo y siguió a Kieran que había emprendido el camino sin él.

Su paseo solo llegó hasta la entrada del pueblo, donde Kieran se puso al trote, calló de la silla al intentar levantarse, y fue arrastrado por su montura unos metros.

\- Joder, Kieran. – Preocupado por su estado, no perdió tiempo en bajar del caballo. – Te dije que teníamos que esperar.

\- Estoy bien. – le dijo claramente dolorido.

Arthur le ayudó a levantarse y le sujeto mientras pensaba en qué hacer. Se ve que no le quedaría otra que llevarle él.

\- Venga, vamos en mi caballo.

Se aseguró de atar a Branwen a la silla, aunque sabía que les seguiría, y luego volvió a montarse. Tuvo que ayudar a Kieran a subirse de nuevo pero al fin pudieron reanudar la marcha.

\- Agárrate a mí, eh.

Le contestó con un sonido de confirmación y puso a Raven al trote. Mala idea, a pesar de haberle escuchado, Kieran no se había agarrado y estaba otra vez en el suelo.

\- Esta vez me ha dolido más. – se quejaba.

\- No me extraña, te has caído de más alto. – tuvo que volver a bajar para levantarle. – Te dije que te agarras a mí, ¿por qué no lo has hecho?

\- No se…

Visto lo visto, le iba a tocar a él hacer todo el trabajo. Así que volvió a subir y está vez le ayudó a ponerse delante de él. Una vez estaba arriba, le paso el brazo por la cintura para mantenerle firme y el chico reaccionó a su gesto apoyándose en su hombro con la cara hacia su cuello. Esa respuesta dejo sin aire a Arthur y una sensación extraña le recorría el cuerpo.

\- Kieran… me ayudarías más si te colocarás bien y te sujetarás al cuello de Raven. – el mencionado animal empezó a revolverse, posiblemente al notar los nervios de su jinete.

\- Estoy más cómodo aquí. – dijo intentando pegarse más a él. – Y prefiero mucho más tu cuello.

Visto que no iba a convencer al joven, le dio a Raven la orden de galopar, quería llegar lo antes posible al campamento.

\- No corras, Arthur. Que me mareo. – le lloriqueo.

Disminuyó la velocidad y siguió al paso. Lo único que necesitaba ya era que vomitara.

Pasada una media hora por fin llegaron a la entrada del campamento. Había sido un paseo bastante largo. Kieran se había quedado dormido y no tuvo que preocuparse de nada. Pero para él no fue un paseo tan tranquilo. Cada vez que Kieran se movía en su sueño un escalofrío le había recorrido el cuerpo y había sentido durante todo el viaje como el calor corporal le aumentaba.

“Solo es él calor de Lemoyne.” Se decía a sí mismo. Pero lo cierto era que la frescura de la arboleda no le estaba ayudando; y junto al calor le había acompañado un corazón acelerado y una ligera fatiga. Su cabeza le decía que los síntomas ya los conocía de antes, pero él no quería creerlo. Esa tarde de pesca y hoy en el bar mientras jugaban, le había hecho ver al hombre con otros ojos; y si, se empezaba a preocupar por él, pero solo quería ser su amigo. “Solo es el alcohol, Arthur. Te está pasando factura”.

Detuvo su línea de pensamientos cuando un sonido bien conocido les recibió a su llegada. Miró a su derecha y ahí lo vio. Sean les acababa de hacer una foto con su cámara.

\- Pero mira que pedazo foto acabo de pillar. – se mofó saliendo de su escondite al verse descubierto. – Creo que la llamaré “Borrachos a medianoche”.

\- Eres una rata, Sean. ¿Por eso estabas rondando esta tarde por mi tienda? – Arthur rodaba a la perfección el evento de horas antes. Parecía que se había preocupado demasiado en echar a Sean como para darse cuenta de que se había llevado algo.

\- Evidentemente.– le dijo orgulloso de haberle podido engañar.

\- ¿Se puede saber para que querías mi cámara?

\- Solo quería sacarme unas fotos, nada más. – se justificó mientras se sacaba otra foto.

\- ¿Sacarte unas fotos?- Arthur le miraba cabreado mientras el joven se preguntaba en voz alta si estarían saliendo bien las fotos. A saber que fotos se había hecho ese elemento.- Mira, como encuentre una foto de tu polla te la vas a comer. Ahora ayúdame.

Empezó a llamar a Kieran para que se despertará, este se despedazó un poco, pero volvió a cerrar los ojos. Por lo menos se dejaba manipular por el mayor, que intentaba buscar la mejor manera de colocarle para que bajara.

\- Eres un borde, Arthur. Y un pervertido. Yo que pensaba que ya me había ganado tu cariño. – le contestó Sean, haciéndose la víctima – que cogió a Kieran. – Además, ¿por qué te has llevado al O'Driscoll de copas y a mí siempre me dejas aquí?

\- Sean…- comenzó bajando de Raven y cogiendo a Kieran. – me llevaría de copas al propio Colm O’Driscoll antes que a ti.

\- No lo dices en serio. Sé que en el fondo me quieres.

\- Arthur, me encuentro muy mal. – les interrumpió Kieran. – Creo que voy a vomitar.

\- Ocúpate de los caballos, ¿quieres? – le pidió al joven pelirrojo. – Y quiero mi cámara de vuelta en las alforjas de mi caballo.

\- ¡Que sí, relájate! – el chico le pasó al pobre borracho y se fue lo más rápido posible con los caballos.

Arthur llevo con cuidado a Kieran hasta su tienda y lo sentó en su cama. Después fue a buscar el cubo de afeitado y cerró la lona a su vuelta. Kieran se había pegado al carromato que usaba de pared y miraba hacia arriba gimoteando. Estaba pálido y sudado. Se sentó a su lado y le pasó el cubo.

\- No quiero vomitar, Arthur. – se negaba a moverse de su posición.

\- Venga, Kieran, te sentirás mejor. – le hablo con suavidad, buscando que se relajara.

Parece que al menos funcionó para que le hiciera caso, ya que se acercó al borde de la cama, cogió el cubo y agacho la cabeza. Él esperó a su lado, acariciándole el pelo.

Cinco minutos después lo echó todo y la respiración acelerada y los gimoteos cesaron. Arthur le pasó una botella con agua y le animó a enjuagarse la boca. Cuando este lo hizo le dejó apoyado en el carromato otra vez y se fue con el cubo.

Fuera le volvió a golpear la suave brisa que venía del lago. Le despejo un poco la borrachera. Vacío el cubo en una orilla un tanto alejada del campamento y lo escondió entre unos matorrales para limpiarlo mañana con jabón. Ahora no tenía tiempo, tenía que cuidar del pobre chico.

Volvió corriendo a su tienda para encontrarse a un dormido Kieran que descansaba plácidamente abrazado a su almohada. A pesar de haberse quedado sin sitio para dormir, Arthur suspiró aliviado al ver que al menos ya no sufría.

Se quitó la chaqueta y le tapó con ella. El muy desastre se había dormido encima de la sabana. Él pensó en irse a dormir a su cama junto al reverendo, pero no podía dejarle solo. Podía despertarse malo otra vez. Así que cogió una silla y se sentó a vigilar en la oscuridad de la tienda.

Solo podía ver oscuridad cuando abrió los ojos. Se sentía desorientado y perdido. ¿Cuándo había vuelto al campamento? ¿Había acaso vuelto al campamento? ¿Habría vuelto a su campamento o estaría en otro?

Probó a escuchar. Había ruido fuera, pero su enorme dolor de cabeza no le permitía identificarlos. Kieran se llevó la mano a la cabeza y empezó a masajear suavemente. Ahora que empezaba a despertarse también se sentía tremendamente cansado y deshidratado. Necesitaba beber agua urgentemente. Su impulso fue él de levantarse pero en cuanto se irguió, el mundo empezó a darle vueltas y tuvo que tumbarse de nuevo. Fue en este momento cuando Arthur entró.

Lo primero que vio fue como la luz penetraba en la tienda y le cegaba. Era como mirar directamente al sol pero mucho más doloroso. Con un quejido, Kieran escondió la cabeza debajo de la almohada, que ocupaba de nuevo su lugar.

\- Buenos días. – le saludo el mayor, que cerró de nuevo la puerta de la tienda permitiendo así que la oscuridad la invadiera de nuevo. – Vaya noche, eh.

No se molestó ni en contestar; no tenía fuerzas para ello. Su único movimiento fue el colocar su brazo por encima de la almohada y apretarla más contra su cara. No podía permitir que ni un solo rayo de sol más le deslumbrara.

\- Dime. – oyó como acercaba su silla hacía él. – ¿Cómo te encuentras?

\- Me duele la cabeza. – comenzó a quejarse. – Tengo una sed horrible, estoy cansado y empiezo a notar dolor en todo mi cuerpo y sobre todo en el cuello. Debo haber dormido en mala postura.

\- Créeme, lo has hecho. – asomó la mirada esperando una explicación pero no se la dio. - ¿Tu primera borrachera? – le preguntó pasándole agua.

\- Si... – ahora que se había acostumbrado a la oscuridad miró detenidamente a Arthur. – Tú pareces estar bastante fresco.

\- Bueno, es que en mi caso la primera borrachera me queda lejos. – le contestó divertido. – Pero no creas que me he levantado así de bien tampoco.

Se había erguido para poder observarle pero ya empezaba a cansarse del esfuerzo. Se dejó caer de nuevo en la cama.

\- Debería levantarme a trabajar. – se lamentó.

\- Deberías. Pero no estás en condiciones. Quédate aquí y descansa. – Arthur se levantó y le quitó la manta. Ahora que lo veía era la chaqueta que llevaba ayer. – y tapate con la manta, que necesito esto.

\- Gracias, Arthur. – le dijo antes de que saliera. – Gracias por invitarme al pueblo, por el baño, la cena, por traerme de vuelta y cuidarme.

\- No tienes que darlas. Es lo que hacen los amigos, ¿no?

Kieran escondió la cabeza debajo de la almohada de nuevo cuando Arthur se fue. Esperó a que la oscuridad volviera a llenar la tienda y apoyó la cabeza en ella para repasar los sucesos de la noche pasada.

Esta era la mejor noche que había tenido en meses. Por fin había podido conectar con Arthur. En el paseo, con sus chistes; en la cena, cuando ojeaba sus dibujos; y en la partida de Black Jack, de la que guardaba el bonito recuerdo de un Arthur desinhibido detrás suyo abrazándole mientras le decía lo bien que estaba jugando. Su último recuerdo de la noche. Ahora ya le había dicho que eran amigos.

“Definitivamente no cambiaría nada de la noche.” Pensó mientras la felicidad de los recuerdos le embargaba.

\- ¡Kieran, tienes que contármelo todo!

Mary-Beth había entrado en la tienda sin previo aviso, armando alboroto y dejando pasar la luz.

Kieran gimoteo al ver su dolor de cabeza aumentar por el ruido y el deslumbramiento. Volvió a esconderse bajo la almohada.

“Bueno, quizá esto sí que lo cambiaría.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> El NSFW:  
> Empieza en: "Ahora ya tenía el valor suficiente para entrar."  
> y acaba en: "El agua ya estaba fría cuando Kieran salió." Que es donde empieza el siguiente bloque del capitulo.
> 
> \--------------------
> 
> Tenía muchas ganas de llegar a este capitulo y he trabajado mucho en el, espero que os haya gustado. También ha sido mi primera vez escribiendo algo minimamente nsfw y ha sido un poco duro la verdad. Pero no me desagrada como ha quedado en general el capitulo.
> 
> P.D.: Perdón por el chiste malo pero era necesario.


	10. Chapter 10

Había estado trabajando duro últimamente y ese día Arthur no tenía pensado hacer nada. Se sentaría a la sombra con una cerveza y pasaría el día dibujando.

Encontró el sitio perfecto bajo uno de los árboles cerca de donde jugaban al póker. Ahora mismo allí se agrupaban unos cuantos miembros de la banda, que al igual que él ya bebían desde buena primera hora de la mañana. Armaban algo de jaleo pero Arthur no pensaba dejar que eso le amargara el día.

Abrió la última página que usó; donde se encontraban los dibujos que había hecho de Kieran. Casi sin darse cuenta le había dibujado ya tres veces. Ese día de pesca, luego cuándo se afeitó y por último la mañana después de su gran noche. ¿En qué momento había dejado de dibujar a otras personas para centrarse en una?

Casi como si le leyera la mente, Kieran pasó por al lado suyo. Pero no parecía que le hubiera visto, estaba centrado en la tarea que estaba llevando a cabo.

Estuvo a punto de llamarle. No habían hablado desde hace ya dos días, cuando Arthur le dejó en su tienda descansando. Pero Bill se le adelantó.

\- Hey, O'Driscoll. ¿por qué no te sientas aquí? – le preguntó con su mejor intento de amabilidad.

\- No soy un O’Driscoll, de verdad. Ya lo he demostrado. – Kieran jadeaba entre frase y frase. El terror que le tenía a Bill no parecía haber disminuido en este tiempo.

\- Cálmate, ¿quieres? – le ordenó agresivo. Bill tuvo que notar el miedo de Kieran y se calmó. – Solo bromeaba. ¿Qué es lo que estás…? bueno… ¿A dónde…? – el hombre empezó a hacer ruidos incomprensibles buscando algo que decir y el chico le miraba ahora entre asustado y extrañado. - ¿Quieres un trago?

\- Oh, no, señor. Pero gracias. – Kieran no hizo amago de coger la botella que le ofrecía. Se veía que solo quería huir de esa situación.

\- Coge la maldita botella. – Bill había perdido la paciencia y a cada palabra subía su tono. Ante esto no le quedó otra que coger la botella y pegarle un buen trago.

\- ¿Se puede saber que miras, Morgan? – se dirigió ahora a él, molesto de que le hubiera pillado. Kieran también reparó en él y le miraba con pena.

\- Nada.– se limitó a decir.

\- ¿Es que no has visto nunca dos amigos tomando algo?

Su “amigo” aprovecho que la atención había pasado a otro para escabullirse. Bill se giró al ver que él prestaba atención al otro.

\- Hey, n-no, no, no. ¿A dónde vas? ¡No te vayas! – Wow. Arthur no recordaba haber oído ese tono de voz lastimero en Bill nunca. – ¡Oh, mierda! – volvió a centrarse en su botella, solo, a pesar de tener otras personas con las que beber.

“¿Se puede saber de qué iba eso?” se preguntó. “¿Es que Bill quiere ser ahora amigo de Kieran? ¿O es otra cosa?”. Sopesó, teniendo en cuenta los nervios y el lenguaje corporal del hombre.

\- Vaya escena más peculiar. No pensé que vería a Bill intentando interactuar con el chico nuevo.

\- Joder, Hosea. – le gruñó Arthur, que se había asustado al ver que el mayor había ocupado otro de los lados del árbol, sin que él se enterará.

\- Últimamente ese chico está llamando más la atención; Incluso la de uno de mis niños. – se inclinó sobre él, para mirar sus dibujos. - Que estudio más interesante. - El cerró su cuaderno rápidamente. – Quizá deba conocerle mejor ahora que descubro tu interés por él. Al final ese es el trabajo de un padre. – continuó casualmente mientras se volvía a centrar en el libro que tenía entre sus manos.

\- ¿Hosea, que haces aquí?

\- Leo. – le dijo mostrándole la portada de su libro. – “El extraño caso del Doctor Jekyll y el señor Hyde”. – le dijo como el que anunciaba un espectáculo circense. - Deberías darle una oportunidad.

\- Nah, ya he tenido suficiente lectura con el título.

\- ¿Esa es la educación que te he dado? – se lamentó volviendo a su libro.

Arthur le miraba molesto, pero el mayor no parecía darse por aludido.

\- ¿Por qué no vas a leer con Dutch, eh? – intentó despacharle.

\- Oh, precisamente porque quiero leer. – Hosea acompañó su broma de una de sus características risas.

Pero a él no le hacía gracia, así que se dio la vuelta e hizo un gran esfuerzo por ignorar su presencia y volver al dibujo.

\- ¿Así que no me vas a contar lo que te traes con ese chico?

La repentina pregunta hizo que apretara su trazo y rompiera la mina de su lápiz. Respiró hondo tratando de controlar su enfado. Cuando lo logro, cerró su cuaderno y se giró hacía él.

\- Solo intento hacerme su amigo, ¿vale? – le contó con una mirada desafiante.

\- Arthur, - Hosea, quién le devolvía la misma mirada ante la insolencia de su hijo, imitó su mismo gesto con su libro. – creo que a veces se te olvida que te he criado. ¿Crees que no veo lo mismo que vi cuando te enamoraste de Mary? Y mira cómo te afecta que aún sigues buscándola.

\- ¿A qué viene eso ahora? – ya le contestaba a la defensiva, tenso ante el ataque del otro. - ¿Qué tiene que ver Mary en todo esto?

\- Solo creo que deberías dejarlo pasar. – ahora le hablaba con más calma posiblemente notando su actitud. – Quizás deberías centrarte en estos nuevos sentimientos.

\- No siento nada por Kieran. Y no hay nada entre nosotros ni lo va a haber. – Dicho esto se giró de nuevo para dedicarse al dibujo que es a lo que había venido. – Y aún menos algo como lo de Mary.

\- Arthur…

“No quiero seguir con esto. Yo solo quería dibujar un rato tranquilo sin comerme la cabeza con Kieran, Mary o mis estúpidos sentimientos.”. Por suerte no tuvo que darles más vueltas. Dutch se había acercado muy feliz a ellos

\- ¡Ahí están mis dos chicos! – ambos se levantaron para recibirle y él se colocó entre ellos, pasando sus brazos por sus hombros y acercándoles a sí. Llevaba una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. – Hoy va a ser un gran día para la banda.

\- ¿Qué ha ocurrido? – le preguntó él.

\- Micah tiene una propuesta de paz de los O'Driscoll. – les anunció como si fuera el acontecimiento del año.

\- ¿Una propuesta de paz; de los O’Driscoll; y la trae Micah? – Arthur acompañaba cada pregunta de un poco más de escepticismo y las concluyó cruzando sus brazos en señal de desaprobación. Hosea solo podía mirarle preocupado.

\- Lo que oyes, vaquerito. – Micah se acercaba a ellos con su andar triunfante; realmente creyéndose haber conseguido el trato del siglo. – Alegra esa cara, vaquerito, que voy a traer la paz a esta banda.

\- La paz se fue el día que tu llegaste, Micah. – Arthur no se iba a molestaba en ocultar lo mucho que le odiaba. Además tenía una lista larga de los líos en los que les había metido, o le había metido a él.

\- Sé que no te agrado, Morgan.

\- ¿Cómo lo has sabido? – le interrumpió.

\- Pero ya te caeré mejor cuando oigas el gran trato que he logrado. – acabó él ignorando su puya.

\- ¿Por qué no nos cuentas ese gran plan y así podemos juzgarlo? – le animó Hosea, interrumpiendo a Dutch que ya se disponía a echarle la bronca. A Hosea no le gustaba que Dutch tuviera que llamarle la atención delante de ciertos miembros de la banda. Además, le gustaba mantener la paz.

\- Os lo contaré desde el principio. – Arthur puso los ojos en blanco sabiendo que esto iba para largo. – Yo acababa de salir de la taberna de Rhodes cuando unos O'Driscoll me han interceptado. Al parecer me han reconocido como miembro de la banda de altercados anteriores, y se querían vengar de un ataque perpetuado por uno de los nuestros a uno de sus grupos hace unos días. Puede que tú sepas algo, Morgan.

\- ¿Y por qué debería saber yo algo?

\- Eso les pregunte yo. Decían estar seguro de haber visto a un tipo con tus características en la taberna esa noche y más tarde encontraron a todo el grupo muerto. Teniendo en cuenta que ese día no estuviste, y que eres bastante conocido por los O'Driscoll, su versión me cuadraba.

\- Si, ese día estuve en la taberna de Rhodes. – decidió confesar - Y sí, yo los maté pero no sé qué esperaban, si fueron ellos los que intentaron asaltarme. – Arthur frunció más el ceño al ver aflorar su estúpida sonrisilla prepotente. – Aun así no deberías creer tan a la ligera la palabra de un O'Driscoll.

\- Oh, me alegra que saques el tema de creer a un O'Driscoll. – cada vez sonreía más- También me dijeron que te encontrabas en compañía de su excompañero. Me han pedido que te diga que tuvisteis mucha suerte. Pensaban atacaros a la tarde pero tuvieron algunos inconvenientes… - Micah tomó una pose pensativa. – Ahora que lo pienso, ¿No estuvo el O'Driscoll durmiendo esa noche en tu tienda? Me pareció verle salir a la mañana.

Arthur podía sentir la atenta mirada de Dutch que esperaba su respuesta.

\- ¿Es eso cierto, Arthur?

No podía contestarle. Ahora mismo solo podía pensar en lo que les podría haber pasado a la vuelta si los O'Driscoll les hubieran esperado. ¿Habría estado lo suficientemente sobrio como para defenderles? ¿O les hubieran atacado lejos de la ciudad, cuando Arthur estaba más pendiente de cada movimiento de Kieran y cada una de sus respiraciones sobre su cuello, que de vigilar el entorno? Las posibilidades le estaban poniendo malo. Tanto como la sonrisa triunfante de Micah, que sabía que le había pillado.

“Cálmate, Arthur.” Se dijo. “Recuerda lo que le dijiste a Kieran. No pienses en lo que podría haber pasado, sino en lo que pasó.” Y lo que pasó es que habían llegado a salvo.

\- Eso es imposible. – se metió Hosea. – Esa noche estuve yo con el chico. Se encontraba mal y le ofrecí que durmiera en la tienda de Arthur para que estuviera más cómodo.

\- Pensaba que ya le habíamos dado una cama junto a él reverendo Swanson – protestó Dutch.

\- El chico necesitaba tranquilidad, Dutch. No dormir al lado de donde se emborracha la banda. – le recriminó, Hosea. - Además, a Arthur no le importó, ¿verdad?

\- Si.– le miró a los ojos al oír su nombre; y en ellos vio el cariño con el que le miró desde el primer día. Daba igual lo que pasara, él siempre le miraba así. Incluso cuando se comportaba como un idiota. Después debía disculparse con él por la discusión anterior. – Repito lo de antes. Quizás no deberías creer la palabra de un O’Driscoll tan a la ligera.

Micah le sostenía la mirada, desafiante. La tensión que había entre ellos dos se podía cortar con cuchillo. En el fondo, aunque lo fingiera, Micah le odiaba tanto como le odiaba él.

\- ¡Pero eso no es lo que importa! – desvío el tema Dutch. Apretó sus hombros de nuevo para que centrarán su atención de nuevo. – lo importante es el trato, cuéntaselo.

\- Si.– obedeció. – el caso es que ambos bandos llegamos a la conclusión de que esta pelea ya se hace larga y lo mejor es hacer un pacto de no agresión y olvidarnos unos de otros. La idea es reunirnos mañana al mediodía, Dutch y Colm con algunos de sus hombres a elección, y zanjar con un apretón de manos esta disputa.

\- Así que, ¿Qué pensáis? – les pidió opinión Dutch, que se había colocado delante de ellos para mirarles.

“¿Qué que pienso? Llevo diciéndote que esta pelea era absurdamente larga un tiempo. ¿Pero tiene que venir Micah a decírtelo para que te lo creas?” Arthur quería echarle todo eso a la cara. Y no se iba a callar. Pero Hosea, que a diferencia de él, pensaba siempre antes de hablar, incluso cuando estaba enfadado, se le adelantó al notar su estado.

\- No me oirás nunca decirte que sigas con esta pelea, Dutch. Sabes perfectamente que llevo tiempo queriendo que la acabes de una vez. – Dutch asintió confirmándole que, efectivamente,sabía su opinión. – ¿pero reunirte con él? Eso no es una buena idea. Manda a alguien con un mensaje de paz, pero no te presentes tú.

\- Hosea...– Dutch se le acercó y posicionó sus manos en los brazos de Hosea, y empezó a recorrerlos, acariciándole, mientras le miraba. Dutch sabía que usando esa técnica podía convencerle de casi cualquier cosa. Estaba casi seguro de que la usó el día que le convenció de llevarles con él. – ¿No entiendes que debemos dar la cara si queremos que sea creíble? Si mandamos mensajeros daremos la imagen de que no nos fiamos de Colm. Lo que derivará en que los O'Driscoll no se creerán la paz. ¿Por qué iban a confiar en que no les ataquemos por miedo a ser atacados, cuándo ni siquiera confiamos en su propuesta de paz de primeras?

Arthur podía ver dudas en la cara de su padre más mayor. Casi le había convencido de que verdad era una buena idea, pero era lo suficientemente listo para que una parte de él se mantuviera alerta. También veía miedo. Miedo de que a Dutch le pasara algo.

En su otro padre, en cambio, no se atisbaba signo ninguno de miedo o duda. Solo había determinación. Él sabía que eso significaba que era imposible hacerle entrar en razón.

\- Puede que no suene tan mal lo que dices. Yo iré contigo.

\- No esperaba menos de ti. – le dijo feliz, regalándole unas palmaditas. Hosea les miraba doblemente preocupado ahora.

\- Así que, ¿tenemos un trato? – preguntó Micah, que se había mantenido apartado de la conversación, pasando inadvertido para la familiar que debatía.

\- ¡Por supuesto!- le confirmó Dutch, que ya se movía hacía su tienda. – Ve a Rhodes y espera allí hasta que lleguen sus mensajeros.

\- Si, jefe.

Con esto el grupo se dispersó. Micah fue a por su caballo y dejó el campamento un minuto después. Hosea fue detrás de Dutch con la intención de hacerle entrar en razón. Él sabía que esta iba a ser otra de esas discusiones que iba a perder e iba a mantenerlos separados durante unos días. Él se quedó solo con sus pensamientos. Y estos iban dirigidos a Kieran.

Aunque intentaba ignorarlo, las palabras de Micah le habían calado hondo. Una sensación de desasosiego le recorría ante la idea de haber muerto esa noche. Aunque su cabeza optaba más por un posible secuestro, a él como rehén contra Dutch; y a Kieran le habría esperado algo peor.

Ese pensamiento le estaba haciendo sentirse muy mal. Tenía la necesidad de buscar a Kieran y comprobar que estaba bien. Que efectivamente, solo eran cosas de su cabeza. Así que alzó la mirada para buscarle por el campamento.

Le localizó en la hoguera de vigilancia. Estaba feliz jugando con Branwen. Sonreía. Arthur se sintió un poco mejor pero seguía sintiendo la necesidad de acercarse a preguntarle que tal estaba. No llegó, por el camino le detuvo alguien.

\- Hey, Arthur, ¿estás ocupado, amigo? – Javier era quién le hablaba.

\- Eeehhh… - Arthur miro por detrás de su amigo. Kieran parecía haber vuelto a trabajar. – Supongo que no.

\- ¡Bien! ¿Te vienes a pescar conmigo?

\- Bueno… - tampoco tenía nada mejor que hacer y no parecía que hoy fuera a conseguir dibujar tranquilo. – Si, ¿por qué no?

Arthur fue a preparar a Raven y espero en la entrada a que Javier volviera. Después empezó a seguirle por los caminos de Rhodes.

\- Ya veras, Arthur. He encontrado un lugar perfecto. Seguro que pescamos unas lubinas bien hermosas.

“¿Hermosas? ¿Las lubinas?”. Javier sonaba igual que Kieran. Ese día cuando volviendo de pescar no paro de hablar de los peces tan “hermosos” que había pillado. Ahora que lo pensaba, Kieran y Javier podrían hacer buenas migas.

Acabaron entrando en una zona boscosa y se detuvieron en un tranquilo río que se encontraba dentro de ella. Desmontaron sus caballos y su compañero fue directamente a sentarse en la orilla, pero sin haber cogido su equipo de pesca.

\- Es un poco pronto para pescar. Osea que, ¿qué te parece si nos sentamos aquí y hablamos un rato? – Javier rebuscó en su bolsa y sacó una cuña de queso y alcohol, que Arthur acompañó con embutido, galletitas saladas y un poco de pan. Él aprovechó también para empezar a preparar su caña.

\- Hoy piensas pescar algún pez, Morgan? – se mofó Javier.

\- Por supuesto que sí, Escuella. Hoy me he traído los cebos de Kieran. – resulta que Kieran se había dejado sus cebos junto al cubo con la pesca. Pearson se lo había dado a él para que se los devolviera, pero el chico insistió en que se los quedara, que ya haría más.

\- Oh, Kieran… Ya que le mencionas. ¿Qué te traes con él? – le preguntó, degustando su embutido.

\- ¿Yo? – Arthur dejó de cortar el queso para mirarle. - ¿Cómo que qué me traigo con él?

\- No se… Él caballo, el irte de pesca con él, que ahora tenga tu caña de pescar, que estos últimos días le mires más… - Javier le dio un codazo mientras sonreía - ¿Es que te gusta?

\- ¿Tú también con eso? – dijo exasperado.

\- ¿Así que no he sido el único en notarlo, eh? – se rio.

\- A ver, para empezar, - empezó a numerar con su mano cada una de las cosas. – el caballo no tenía nada mejor que hacer con él.

\- Podrías haberlo vendido.

\- Segundo, - continúo, ignorándole. – el día que fui a pescar con él, es porque no puede salir solo del campamento y alguien tenía que ir. ¿Habrías aceptado tú? – Javier no le contestó consciente que la respuesta era un no. – la caña… - bueno, no tenía excusa para la caña, solo decidió regalársela y evitarle problemas con Pearson. – y lo de que le miró más… - Arthur hablaba más nervioso a cada cosa que no podía justificar. – Bueno, y que hay de ti, eh?! – desvío la conversación.

\- ¿De mí? – le preguntó extraño su compañero. – Yo no le he prestado atención. Si ni me acordaba de su nombre.

\- No Kieran. ¡Charles! – le acusó. – ¿Crees que no me he dado cuenta de que en Blackwater solo había una tienda? Supongo que habréis tenido que dormir muy apretaditos. – le intentó avergonzar ahora él.

\- ¡Y menos mal! – le dijo con total naturalidad. - ¡No hay manera sino de pegarme a él! No quiere que el resto se entere y es muy difícil llevarle a un hotel. – Javier debió notar la sorpresa y la duda en su cara, y le confirmó lo que sospechaba. – ¡Somos novios, Arthur!

\- ¿Desde cuándo?

\- Desde Mirador de la herradura. – Javier mostraba una sonrisa resplandeciente.

\- Bien.Me alegro. – le contestó él, sonriéndole de vuelta. y de verdad se alegraba. Arthur sospechaba que le había interesado Charles desde que llegó, pero no solían pasar mucho tiempo al principio, y su amigo no se animaba a dar el paso. Era una buena noticia. Qué pena que fuera a ser usada en su contra.

\- Pero, por lo que veo, ya sospechabas que me gustaba Charles. – reanudó la conversación. – Así que, si lo usas en mi contra para molestarme, al igual que he hecho yo, es porque también te gusta.

\- Ya te he dicho que no. – volvió a negar. Y usó la misma carta que con Hosea. – Además, me sigue gustando Mary.

\- ¿En serio? - Javier reflexionó un poco antes de seguir. – Ummm… pensaba que había conseguido que te olvidarás de ella.

Arthur se rio de su ocurrencia. Él y Javier habían mantenido una relación hace tiempo. No como novios; porque no había amor. Pero después de él acabar con Mary, y que Abigail formalizara, a medias, su relación con John, habían buscado consuelo el uno en el otro. Y, aunque no hubiera habido sentimientos románticos, él guardaba buenos recuerdos de esa época; entre ellas su primera vez con un hombre, y todas las que le precedieron.

\- No eras tan bueno. – le vaciló mientras seguía riéndose.

\- ¡Pues no decías lo mismo en esa época! – se picó el otro.

Se rieron juntos y hablaron un poco de la nueva relación de Javier mientras acababan de comer. Luego ya era buen momento para pescar y se pusieron a ello.

\- Por cierto… ¿crees que podrías invitar algún día a Kieran a pescar? – le preguntó sin apartar la mirada del agua.

\- ¡Claro! – le contestó con cierto tonito que hizo que le mirara y encontrará una sonrisa pícara en su cara.

Él puso los ojos en blanco y siguió pescando. Intentando ignorar la carcajada de su compañero y el calor en sus mejillas.

* * *

\- ¿¡Se puede saber que mierdas estás haciendo?! – la voz de Micah fue lo primero que oyó al llegar al campamento.

\- Micah, ya sabes que no puedo controlarlo. – esa era la voz de Kieran. Y parecía estar teniendo problemas con el otro hombre.

Arthur miró hacía la zona donde se originaban la voces. Kieran parecía estar cuidando del caballo de Micah; pero algo debía ir mal porque el segundo mostraba una postura amenazante frente al primero, que optaba por una de sumisión.

\- ¡¿Micah?! No te atrevas a tener esas confianzas conmigo, bicho raro.

\- P-perdone, s-señor.

\- Te he dicho mil veces que no puedes tratar así a mi caballo. – le gritó al asustado chico, quitándole un saco de sus manos.

\- Pero…

\- ¡No quiero oír tus excusas! – le empujó y Kieran se resignó a callarse.

\- ¿Qué pasa? – le preguntó mientras se acercaba a él de nuevo - ¿No vas a decirme nada? ¿Es que no eres lo suficientemente hombre para imponerte? ¿o para plantarme cara?

Micah había acompañado cada frase de un empujón; de los cuales el último acabó tirando a Kieran al suelo. Este se limitaba a ofrecerle una mirada llena de súplica y miedo. Al ver la reacción, se agachó y acercó su cara amenazante. Su amigo había girado la cara para no tenerle en frente. Temblaba.

\- Pues claro que no lo eres, maricón. – le dijo al oido.

\- ¡Micah! – Él ya se había puesto en marcha en cuanto vio que le empujaba y ya se encontraba cerca de ellos. Aun así, Micah aprovecho hasta el último momento para acosar a Kieran.

\- Vaya, mira quien viene. Pero si es Arthur, que viene a reclamar lo que es suyo. Él se acabará cansando de ti, como un niño de un juguete viejo.

\- Micah, puedo escucharte perfectamente. – Arthur le había agarrado de la solapa de su chaqueta y levantado bruscamente. Este reaccionó apartándole de un manotazo.

\- No me toques, Morgan. – le ignoró y fue directo a levantar a Kieran.

\- ¿Estás bien? – le susurró, preocupado. El joven asintió, aunque tenía su mirada de terror clavada en el hombre detrás de él. Él se dio la vuelta para encararle.

\- ¿Me puedes explicar que ocurre aquí? – le preguntó directamente.

\- ¡Ese engendro quería maltratar a mi caballo, como hace siempre!

\- ¡Eso no es verdad! – saltó Kieran antes que él, que ya se disponía a recriminarle el lenguaje que estaba usando. Se asomaba de reojo del escondite que había encontrado en su espalda. – Solo le coloco un saco en cabeza para que se relaje y le sujeto para que no se mueva. En el ejército usábamos este método para poder atender a los caballos más salvajes. – Kieran le señalaba unos postes que había colocado en paralelo unos de otros con espacio en medio para colocar al caballo. – Tu caballo me muerde y cocea y así no puedo cuidar de él. Además, siempre le doy un premio después del cuidado para que empiece a relacionarlo con algo bueno.

\- Micah, hasta que tu caballo no esté educado se debe buscar otros métodos para tratar con él.

\- Mi caballo está perfectamente educado. Es solo que no le gusta la gente como él.

\- A mí tampoco me gusta la gente como tú y no por eso te pateo la cara. Aunque ganas no me faltan. – le amenazó, ya harto de su actitud.

\- Quizá el que debería cambiar es él. Ya es hora de que deje de ser una doncella desvalida y empiece a ser un hombre. Aunque no lo hará, por qué con esa actitud consigue toda tu atención y eso le pone.

Arthur notó como Kieran le agarraba más fuerte de su chaqueta ante las palabras de Micah y ya estaba dispuesto a usar las manos para echarle. Pero no lo necesito.

\- Ya es suficiente, Micah. – Charles había llegado apartando al mencionado de su camino. Detrás de él venía Javier. – Yo te ayudaré con el caballo, Kieran.

\- ¡Yo también! – se unió Javier.

Uno de ellos sujeto a Baylock del bocado y le colocó entre los postes, mientras que el otro le puso el saco una vez colocado. Después se agacharonn para sujetar sus patas. Micah, al verse ignorado, y superado en número, acabó largándose por su propio pie.

\- En realidad no es mal chico, ¿sabes?

\- ¿Cómo puedes decir eso después de cómo te ha tratado? – Arthur no se podía creer lo que oía. Kieran no podía compadecerse de ese gilipollas.

\- Me refería al caballo, Arthur. – efectivamente, Kieran estaba acariciando al animal mientras le regalaba palabras bonitas. El caballo estaba visiblemente más tranquilo. – Posiblemente Micah tampoco le trate muy bien a él y por eso reacciona así ante la gente; incluso aunque estos les cuiden.

\- Bien, esto ya está. – dijo Charles, levantándose. Kieran parecía haber olvidado la presencia de los otros dos hombres, y volvió a cambiar su actitud relajada por una más tímida. – ¿Quieres que le vaya limpiando los cascos?

\- Oh, no tienes que preocuparte. Lo haré yo. Al fin y al cabo es mi trabajo. – se apresuró a decir, nervioso.

\- Bien, pero si alguna vez necesitas ayuda con los caballos puedes pedírmela. Suelo estar por aquí.

\- Y si no está él puedes pedírmela a mí. ¡No te cortes! – Javier había acabado con su parte también y ahora se apoyaba en el hombro de Kieran. – y si alguna vez te apetece venirte a pesar conmigo no dudes en preguntarme. El otro día me fijé en que no se te da nada mal y ya era hora de tener algo de competencia, eh, ¿Arthur? – Arthur le hizo los ojos en blanco ante el recordatorio de esta tarde; que no le había ido muy bien.

\- Oh, gracias… - se le veía claramente sorprendido y agradecido. – Lo hare. Y me encantaría ir a pescar contigo, Javier.

\- ¡Pues ya hablamos! – se despidieron Javier y Charles, el segundo con la cabeza, para luego irse.

Él se acercó al caballo y empezó a limpiarle las patas ante la mirada de desaprobación que Kieran intentaba disimular pero fallaba.

\- De mí no te vas a librar tan fácilmente, Duffy. Voy a ayudarte con Baylock.

No le dijo nada. En su lugar compartió una tímida sonrisa y continuó con su trabajo.

\- ¿Todo bien? – le preguntó.

\- Todo bien.

* * *

Acabó pasando una animada tarde hablando con él, aunque sí que se fijó en que a veces Kieran se dispersaba. ¿Estaría pensando en el incidente de la tarde? No quería sacar el tema a relucir de nuevo pero estaba preocupando por él.

Al final se olvidó de ello cuando Mary-Beth se unió y les convenció de jugar al dominó hasta la hora de cenar. Kieran ganó una partida, el dos y la chica se llevó el resto. Después compartieron la cena, juntos.

Mary-Beth fue la primera en irse, seguida poco después de Kieran, que le tocaba fregar los platos.

Él prefirió ir tomar el aire cerca del lago. Se limitó a sentarse ahí y respirar el aire puro. Hasta que le empezó la tos. Llevaba notando es maldita tos desde que habían llegado a Clement Point.

\- El ambiente viene cargado últimamente, ¿eh?

\- Si.– le contestó a Hosea, que se había sentado a su lado. – Así es.

Su padre le pasó una botella de cerveza que él aceptó con mucho gusto. Permanecieron en silencio hasta que Arthur decidió que era hora de disculparse.

\- Hosea, sobre lo de esta mañana…

\- No hace falta que digas nada. – le detuvo. – No es asunto mío, en realidad; Y ahora mismo estoy más preocupado por la cita de mañana. – Hosea tenía dibujada una expresión turbada en la cara. – Arthur, tenéis que tener mucho cuidado, ¿vale? No me fio de Colm.

\- No te preocupes, Hosea. Quizá debemos darle una oportunidad. Además, yo estaré ahí para que no le pase nada a Dutch.

Eso no pareció contentarle, pero no le quedaba otra que conformarse. Dutch había tomado una decisión, y por su aspecto él no había logrado cambiarla.

\- Así que… ¿qué tal el libro ese que estabas leyendo? ¿Se han liado ya los dos señores esos?

Hosea se rio ante su comentario y se distrajo contándole de que iba su libro. Cuando ya se les hacía tarde cada uno tomó su camino.

Él iba tranquilo cuando al pasar cerca de una de las tiendas oyó a alguien llorar. El corazón le dio un vuelco al identificar la voz; y sus sospechas fueron confirmadas al reconocer la tienda de Kieran y Swanson.

\- ¿Ocurre algo, joven? – le preguntó el reverendo.

\- Oh, siento haberle despertado. – se disculpó sollozando Kieran. – No quería molestarle.

\- ¿Necesitas hablar?

\- No, no. Solo…solo tomar el aire. – oyó él movimiento de mantas dentro de la tienda. – perdone otra vez.

Arthur vio a Kieran salir de la cabaña y sentarse en la barca que robó junto a Dutch y Hosea. No dudó ni un instante en acercarse y agacharse delante suyo.

Al detectarle, el hombre, empezó a limpiarse la cara y se levantó, posiblemente avergonzado de que le hubiera pillado así.

Se levantó después de él y le abrazó antes de que decidiera irse. Al principio Kieran no reaccionó, pero en unos segundos le rodeaba con sus brazos y se escondía en su pecho. Arthur agachó su cabeza sobre la de él y permanecieron así unos minutos.

Fue Kieran quien tuvo la iniciativa de separarse, pero el en vez de soltarle subió sus manos hasta su cara. El chico le miraba directamente a los ojos, completamente quieto. Él le miraba de vuelta, sin saber que estaba haciendo.

\- Kieran… - tragó saliva con intención de humedecer su boca. Se había quedado seco. – Micah es un gilipollas. Siempre está intentando meterse con alguien y ha visto un objetivo fácil. Tu solo… solo ignórale. No permitas que te haga llorar.

\- V-vale. – le susurró el con la voz quebrada. Parecía haberla perdido como él.

Lo lógico hubiera sido que después de eso cada uno hubiera seguido a lo suyo; pero el seguía sin soltarle, Kieran no parecía tener intención de moverse, y ninguno apartaba la mirada él uno del otro.

Fue el ruido de un pájaro pasando el que despertó a Arthur, provocando que apartará sus manos de Kieran, incómodo. El chico abrió sus ojos, los cuales había cerrado un segundo antes, y le miraba de nuevo. No sabía que decir, así que se despidió de él con un adiós y bajando su sombrero; tenía la necesidad de esconder la mirada. Se fue sin volver la vista para comprobar que Kieran se volvía a la cama; aunque el ruido de pasos tras de él se lo confirmó.

Una vez en su tienda, se quitó su equipo y se metió en la cama. Pero no iba ser tan sencillo como tumbarse y dormir. No. Su cabeza daba vueltas procesando lo ocurrido.

No podía dejar de pensar que había estado todo el día echando de menos a Kieran y pensando en él. Y cada vez sentía más la necesidad de defenderle antes las injusticias que sufría; necesitaba saber que estaba bien y le hacía feliz cuando conseguía sacarle una sonrisa o detenía sus lágrimas. ¿Es que se le estaba yendo de las manos esto de ser amigo de Kieran? ¿Qué cojones le estaba pasando?

Su cabeza seguía insistiendo en que su respuesta estaba en sus experiencias pasadas. Pero él estaba convencido de lo contrario. De verdad que lo estaba…

No quería seguir pensando en esto. Se escondió debajo de su almohada y redirigió su mente hacía el día de mañana.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holita a todos.
> 
> Es posible que tarde un poco más en actualizar este mes por que estoy preparándome el carné de conducir. Aunque he empezado otro reto nanowrimo de escribir 20.000 palabras osea que puede que siga siendo un cap a la semana pero no prometo na.


	11. Chapter 11

Kieran estaba entretenido haciendo sus tareas, pero lo cierto es que no podía parar de mirar a la entrada del campamento, esperando que el grupo volviera. Ese mediodía, Arthur, Micah y Dutch habían abandonado el campamento para reunirse con los O'Driscoll.

Al principio se había acercado a Arthur para invitarle a pescar esa tarde. Pero esta vez no sería para alimentar a la banda. Esta vez serian dos amigos pasando un rato juntos. Después de la salida a Rhodes, Arthur le había dicho que eran amigos; cosa que había demostrado ayer protegiéndole de Micah y pasando la tarde con él. Por lo que ya no le daba miedo pedirle ir a pescar y ser rechazado por ser él. Pero en cuánto le contó del plan de Dutch, el miedo le invadió. Aunque no hubiera pasado mucho tiempo con los O’Driscoll, había estado lo suficiente con ellos para saber que sus palabras nunca eran honestas.

Le quería pedir que se quedará en el campamento, pero sabía que no dejaría a Dutch solo con Micah; así que se limitó a pedirle que tuviera muchísimo cuidado. Arthur le sonrió y quitó hierro al asunto pero eso no le relajaba. La consecuencia era un nervioso y asustado Kieran esperando su regreso.

Acabó las tareas poco antes de comer. Como aún tenía tiempo, llamó a su caballo y se sentó a su espera. Branwen llegó poco después y se tumbó para que pudiera apoyarse en él. Al ver lo que hacía su caballo, Kieran le abrazó, agradecido. Kieran adoraba abrazar a sus seres queridos, sentir el calor de la otra persona, o caballo, era una sensación genial.

Se acordó en este momento del abrazo que le dio Arthur. Le pilló totalmente por sorpresa; el hombre debía estar haciendo guardia o algo y le oiría. Él se sorprendió al verle agachado delante de él y sintió la necesidad de irse. Al contrario de lo que dice Micah, a él no le gusta que Arthur siempre le vea llorando o asustado. Aun así, sus palabras le habían dolido igualmente. De todas las personas del campamento, Micah era la última que deseaba que le calara. Por eso, el abrazo que le dio Arthur, aunque inesperado, como su llegada, fue muy bien recibido.

Pero sin duda, lo que le siguió fue lo más fascinante de la noche. Él mismo fue él que acabó con el abrazo, pensando que podría ser raro si se alargaba y no se separaba de él. Pero fue Arthur el que no le dejó ir. Le agarró de la cara y se le quedó mirando fijamente. Él se quedó quieto, mirando sus ojos azules y verdes. Recordaba las palabras que le había dedicado y que después, al contrario de lo que él creía, Arthur no le soltó. Por un momento pensó que iba a pasar algo; pensó que le iba a besar. Por eso cerró los ojos, nervioso pero expectante. Solo oyó un pájaro y poco después se encontraba en su tienda de nuevo.

Aunque era obvio, ¿no? Últimamente había estado oyendo hablar de una tal Mary. Le preguntó a Beth y esta le dijo que era la ex-novia de Arthur. Se lo dijo con cara de pena. Lo cual era lógico porque a partir de ese momento empezó a prestar más atención y se enteró de que muchos creían que Arthur quería recuperar su relación. Sobre todo porque había contestado al momento a su llamada, a pesar de haber pasado bastante tiempo desde la última vez. Estaba claro que le gustaba esa chica; y posiblemente las chicas y punto. Suspiró.

\- ¿Que estoy haciendo Branwen? Creo que debería dejarme de tonterías y ya está.

Arthur era su amigo y eso ya era más de lo que esperaba hace semanas. Debería estar contento y apoyarle en su decisión de recuperar a su último amor si era lo que quería.

Branwen le sacó de sus pensamientos con un relincho seguido de unos toques de su morro contra su mejilla. Él se río.

\- Sí, sí. Ya sé que tú me quieres. Yo también te quiero. – le dijo, acariciándole el cuello. – Hey, ¡Tengo algo que enseñarte!

Kieran rebuscó en el cubo que usaba para transportar los cepillos y demás herramientas para el cuidado de los animales, y sacó un caballo de madera. El caballo, a diferencia de la última vez, ahora estaba detallado con cariño.

\- ¿Has vistos? ¡Es un mini tú! – su animal se acercó a olisquear el extraño objeto que le ofrecía. – Y mira, galopa como tú.

Kieran empezó a imitar que el caballo galopaba por su grupa y éste relincho emocionado. Él se reía sin parar.

\- ¿Puedo jugar yo también? – les pidió una suave voz.

Miró hacía la voz y vio a un solitario Jack, sentado en el suelo jugando con unos palos. Por lo que sabía, Jack no tenía muchas posesiones, apenas un libro, ya hace tiempo perdido, al cual Arthur buscaba sustituto; y una caña de pescar, lo que para un niño podía no ser lo más entretenido del mundo. Así que Jack tenía que conformarse con jugar con palos y además solo, antes la falta de atención de una madre ocupada, y un padre presente pero ausente.

\- Claro, siéntate aquí conmigo.

Jack de acercó corriendo y se colocó a su lado. Le pasó el caballo de madera y este se puso a moverlo en el suelo. Kieran observaba con ternura como jugaba. Una idea paso por su cabeza.

\- Hey, tengo una idea. – Rebusco en su bolsillo y sacó un cordoncillo. Lo ató convirtiéndolo en un lazo y empezó a moverlo para imitar los que usaban la banda. – ¿Qué te parece si uno mueve al caballo y el otro intenta atraparlo con el lazo?

\- ¡Siii! – gritó feliz el infante, con una gran sonrisa en la cara.

* * *

Kieran perdió la noción del tiempo que había pasado jugando con el pequeño. Primero jugaron al juego que propuso él y cuando se cansaron, Jack cogió uno de sus palos para usarlo como vaquero para su caballo.

Pero el buen rollo acabo cuando el imponente Bill Williamson se sentó en el tronco de su izquierda. O al menos para él, porque el infante le recibió con gran alegría.

\- Hola, tío Bill. ¿Quieres jugar con nosotros a los forajidos? – el niño cogió un palo y se lo acercó. – Tú puedes ser otro de los forajidos.

\- Quizás luego. ¿Por qué no te vas a jugar a otra parte? Los adultos tenemos que hablar.

Kieran vio desaparecer la sonrisa en la cara del pequeño Jack, que recogía sus palos, cabizbajo. Se despidió con voz triste y emprendió una marcha lenta lejos de allí.

\- Espera, Jack. – le llamó él. El niño se giró para mirarle. – Toma. – le dijo alargándole su talla. – Puedes quedarte con el caballo.

\- ¿En serio? – le preguntó.

\- ¡Si! Yo ya tengo un caballo. – le comentó acariciando el cuello de Branwen. – Y este necesita un compañero. ¿Crees que puede ser tú?

\- ¡Siiii! Le cuídate bien. ¡Lo prometo! – el más pequeño de la banda había recuperado su sonrisa y a él se le formó una al ver los ojitos ilusionados de este.

Esta vez abandonó el lugar corriendo y él le siguió con la mirada hasta que se sentó en otro lugar. Luego la bajó a sus ahora vacías manos.

“En el fondo es un buen niño.” Se dijo a sí mismo, recordando su primer encuentro con el pequeño. “Solo está un poco solo y aburrido. Los críos deberían criarse con más críos con los que jugar.”

Sus ojos dejaron sus manos para fijarse en los pies dentro de su campo de visión, e ir subiendo hasta la cara al que pertenecían. Dios, por un momento había olvidado al grandullón que le miraba con una extraña intensidad. Los nervios ya atacaban su estómago y empezaban a bajar por los intestinos. Además, el hecho de que Branwen decidiera que era el mejor momento para irse, no le ayudó. Estaban solos él y Bill.

El mayor le miraba y él miraba al mayor; pero este intercambio de miradas no le daba ni un cuarto de las buenas vibraciones que le dio con Arthur. En menos que canta un gallo, Bill se había cansado de esto.

\- ¿Se puede saber que miras? – le preguntó con brusquedad.

\- N-no, no lo sé. Lo siento. – le contestó él, buscando que no se cabreara. - ¿Necesitas algo?

\- Eeeehhh…pueeees…ummm…

Bill hacía sonidos pero no articulaba ni una sola palabra coherente. Además, un TIC nervioso en su talón, que le hacía moverlo arriba y abajo sin control, mostraba que más que enfadado estaba nervioso. Eso hizo que él dejara de estar alerta.

\- ¿Sí?- le animó con voz calmada. Quería demostrarle que no estaba nervioso.

\- Quería darte las gracias. – consiguió finalmente articular.- Por lo bien cuidado que tienes a Brown Jack.

\- Oh…- bueno, eso era una sorpresa. – Gracias. Aunque es mi trabajo, ¿sabes?

\- ¡Pero quiero darte las gracias por ello! – le volvió a decir agresivo y esta vez con un tono más alto. Kieran notó el rojo en su cara, y se asustó al principio; antes de comprender que era causado por el alcohol. Bill tenía una botella de cerveza al lado del tronco. Otra vez había vuelto a beber desde temprano. Por eso decidió no darle mucha importancia a su reacción.

\- Pero en realidad Brown Jack ya estaba muy bien cuidado. Se nota que le quieres. – acompañó sus palabras de una tímida sonrisa.

Esto, por lo que mostraba su cara, pilló desprevenido al otro hombre. Y, ¿puede que pudiera notar su cara más roja?

\- Bueno…- empezó cruzando los brazos y mirando hacia otro lado. – Es que es mi caballo.

\- Si… - él le comprendía, cuidar a Branwen era una de las cosas más importantes para él; por no decir la más importante.

El silencio se hizo y él empezó a juguetear con sus dedos. Cuando había pasado un tiempo relativamente incómodo, volvió a mirarle. Bill le miraba con intensidad de nuevo. Se dio cuenta de que le había pillado, porque se irguió con rapidez.

\- Bueno…dime…que…eh… - el tic del talón había vuelto, después de desaparecer con su repentino grito de antes; con él se trajo una variedad de movimientos para los brazos de Bill. Los cruzaba y descruzaba, se frotaba la nuca, o el brazo...- Dios...- Bill colocó sus manos en su cara, posiblemente apretándolas, y aspiro e inspiró fuerte una vez. – ¡Esto es absurdo! – aclamó levantándose. – está claro que no quieres que esté aquí.

Kieran observaba a Bill abandonando el lugar. Quizá tenía razón. Aunque se hubiera calmado, no había abandonado su postura encorvada, asustado. Bill habría detectado su inconsciente lenguaje corporal y sabía que no era del todo bien recibido. Pero ahora se daba cuenta de que estaba dejando escapar una oportunidad perfecta para estrechar lazos con otro miembro de la banda.

\- ¡Bill, espera! – le gritó yendo tras él. El mencionado se paró en seco y se giró. Volvía a tener una mirada extraña, que no podía identifica. – Quiero decir, señor Williamson.

\- Puedes usar Bill… si quieres.

\- Oh…vale.

\- Dilo. – le demandó de primeras. – p-por favor.

\- Vale, Bill. – Kieran vio como su cara cambiaba y como el rojo se vislumbraba en la parte superior de sus orejas.

El mayor se giró noventa grados y cruzó los brazos.

\- Quieres…- pareció pensar bien sus siguientes palabras - ¿Quieres tomar algo conmigo?

\- Si. – le contestó él, alargando la mano a la botella de cerveza que tenía en su mano más próxima a él.

El sonido de cascos al galope les distrajo a ambos, que miraron hacía la entrada del campamento. Corrió hacía el lugar en cuestión. Su corazón había empezado a ir al mismo ritmo acelerado que el sonido de los caballos. Por fin habían vuelto.

Por la entrada entraron dos caballos con sus respectivos dueños. Pero ninguno era Arthur.

Hosea había venido tan rápido como él y ahora se acercaba a un herido Dutch. No parecía nada grave, una bala parecía haberle rozado el brazo. Pero eso era suficiente para preocupar al mayor.

\- ¿Dutch, estás bien? – Hosea le cogía del brazo, intentado moverlo para ver la herida mejor. – Déjame verlo.

\- No es nada. No te preocupes. – quiso tranquilizarle, Dutch. Jadeaba intentando recuperar el aliento. Habían tenido que huir.

\- ¿Dónde está Arthur? – le preguntó de nuevo un segundo después.

Él quería saber lo mismo. No podía dejar de mirar la entrada; esperando a que un tercer caballo, con el hombre que amaba a lomos, entrará galopando. No oía la respuesta de Dutch.

\- Se lo han llevado. – informó al fin Micah. – Esos maldito O'Driscoll nos han tendido una trampa.

\- ¡Os lo dije, Dutch! ¡Os lo dije! – le gritaba Hosea. En su voz se notaba la angustia que le empezaba a crecer. – Y no quisiste escucharme. Porque eres un cabezón y siempre tienes que tener la razón…

Kieran no siguió prestando atención a la discusión que ocurría a escasos metros de él. Tampoco prestaba atención a la gente que ya había empezado a reunirse alrededor de los recién llegados; y que cuchicheaban entre ellos con tono preocupado. Ni siquiera a Mary-Beth, que le rodeaba el brazo y le susurraba cosas. Solo podía seguir mirando de frente, a la entrada, esperando ver ese caballo negro que anunciaría que lo que decía Micah no era más que una mentira.

* * *

\- Kieran, te traigo la comida. - Mary-Beth se sentó a su lado, colocando el plato de estofado delante de él. – Come un poco, por favor.

\- No me apetece. – le contestó. Olía muy bien, pero no tenía ganas de comer. De comer, ni beber, ni nada. No tenía ganas de nada, ni siquiera de hablar con su amiga.

Se había sentado cerca de la entrada, en un sitio donde no fuera demasiado cantoso que se pasaba el rato mirando hacía ese lugar. No quería que la gente viniera a decirle que nueva tarea tenían para él. Solo quería esperar ahí a que Arthur apareciera.

\- No puedes estar así. Ayer tampoco cenaste y esta mañana no te he visto desayunar. ¿Has desayunado algo? – No le contestó. – Dime que al menos estás bebiendo agua. – le pidió, desesperada. Pero él no le brindó una respuesta, al fin y al cabo, no tenía la que le calmaría. – Bebe. – le ordenó, con una bota llena de agua, que había sustituido al estofado.

\- Beth, quiero estar solo ahora. – le contestó, sin ningún tipo de sentimiento en su voz.

\- Bebe y me iré.

\- …

\- ¡Bebe! – le ordenó de nuevo, está vez delante suyo, tapándole la visión de su obsesión.

Se resignó a obedecerla. Eso era más fácil que intentar ganarle una batalla verbal ahora mismo.

Se llevó la bota a los labios y le dio un pequeño sorbo. La chica no se apartó, osea que tomo otro trago, este más largo y se aseguró de hacer ruido y de forzar el movimiento de su garganta para que Mary-Beth estuviera satisfecha. No lo parecía. Por el rabillo del ojo podía notar la cara de preocupación de la chica. Pero cumplió con su promesa y le dejó solo.

Pasó mucho más tiempo ahí sentado. Solo. Sin ni siquiera la compañía de Branwen. Hasta que la señora Grimshaw le encontró. Seguro que había estado buscándole por todo el campamento como una loca; o eso le hacía sospechar el humor de perros que traía.

\- Ahí está, jovencito. Intentando escaquearse de su trabajo. – Se quejó; y mostró su enorme enfado dejando con fuerza en el suelo la cesta de ropa que llevaba. – Coloque la ropa en las tiendas de cada uno de los miembros. – le alargó un lista. – Cada grupo pertenece a uno de estos, siga el orden. ¡y hágalo ahora!

La ropa estaba perfectamente doblada en forma rectangular y atada con un cordón. Kieran no quería hacerlo ahora mismo, pero no podía discutirle a esta mujer. Cogió la ropa y se fue sin decir nada.

Repartió todos los paquetes menos uno. La lista había acabado pero ese no tenía dueño. Le extrañó, así que giró la hoja; la única explicación es que el último estuviera ahí. El corazón le dio un vuelco al ver el nombre de Arthur.

No quiso darle muchas vueltas, así que se dirigió a su tienda lo más rápido posible. Aun así, su fatiga aumentaba cuanto más acercaba; y una sensación asfixiante apareció en su garganta.

Entró, rápido, dejó la ropa en la cama e intentó abandonarla, fallando al tropezarse con algo de carácter metálico. Kieran miró cual había sido la causa y se encontró con un cubo volcado. Por el suelo estaba su cebo.

Recogió todo en el cubo y se sentó en la cama con una de las bolitas de queso y pan que con tanto cariño había preparado. La había hecho para él, pero cuando Arthur se las trajo, lo vio como una oportunidad perfecta para que tuviera algo suyo.

El cubo estaba más vacío que cuando se las entrego. Arthur las habría usado hace dos días, en su tarde de pesca con Javier. Se preguntaba si habría pensado en él cuando las usó.

Kieran se dio cuenta de que estaba llorando cuando notó el sabor salado de una lágrima. Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que sollozaba.

Esa angustia, esa asfixia que llevaba sintiendo desde ayer y que había acrecentado junto a la tienda… Se había estado aguantando las ganas de llorar.

Su llanto, ahora descontrolado, desbloqueo su mente, que con tanto esfuerzo había intentado mantener en blanco; y todos sus pensamientos salieron como una estampida.

Estaba muy asustado. Ya no podía negar que las palabras de Micah eran ciertas. Los O’Driscoll habían atrapado a Arthur.

Quería consolarse con que no le habrían matado, era valioso para Dutch, y eso les daría ventaja en su pelea. Pero él sabía suficiente de la banda enemiga como para estar tranquilo. No le matarían, pero no tenían que entregarlo perfecto. Seguro que le estaban torturando; y él había tenido la desgracia de presenciar alguno de sus macabros espectáculos, y sabía que eran unos expertos en alargarlos. Los O'Driscoll te torturan hasta que no puedes más, hasta que dejas de luchar y dejas que la muerte venga a por ti. Y cuándo crees que ya vas a tener el descanso eterno, te reaniman para poder divertirse un poco más. Ni siquiera tienen problemas en esperar unos días a que te recuperes, si con eso pueden conseguir un poco más de diversión.

Siguió llorando hasta que oyó voces acaloradas fuera de la tienda. Se colocó en la zona más cercana a ellas al identificar a Hosea y Dutch.

\- Tenemos que ir a por Arthur ya. – le demandaba el mayor.

\- No es tan fácil, Hosea. Necesitamos tiempo. – le explicó el joven.

\- ¡Tiempo! – se escandalizó. – ¡¿Tiempo para que Dutch?!

\- ¡Para tener un plan! – le grito de vuelta.

El silencio se hizo durante unos segundos, que a Kieran se le hicieron interminables.

\- Dutch, escúchame. Como Arthur no vuelva, no te lo perdonaré en la vida. No estás siendo un buen líder, y aún menos un buen padre.

Con eso, el mayor pareció abandonar el lugar seguido de Dutch un rato después, que se había quedado allí, callado.

A él el corazón le había dado un vuelco al oír que ni siquiera Hosea tenía esperanzas de que Arthur fuera a sobrevivir mucho tiempo. Y la angustia había aumentado también al oír que Dutch no pretendía hacer nada aún. No esperaba que hubieran salido esa misma mañana. Sabía que Dutch debía tratarse la herida. Pero para esa tarde ya esperaba a miembros de la banda buscando escondites donde pudieran estar.

Pues él no pensaba esperar ni un minuto más.

* * *

Se sentó frente a Mary-Beth, que escribía tranquilamente su libro. Miro primero el plato que había colocado en la mesa, para después ir subiendo hasta su cara.

\- Creo que ahora me encuentro con más ganas de comer. – le contestó a la duda que atisbaba en su cara. – Pearson ha tenido la amabilidad de guardármelo. Está un poco frío pero creo que no estoy en posición de quejarme.

Se puso a comer sin esperar su respuesta. No le dio ninguna, solo se le quedó mirando mientras comía. En su mirada se veía ternura y alivio.

Al poco rato ya había acabado. Dejó su cuchara en el plato y esperó a que la chica le dijera algo. Seguía callada mirándole, solo que ahora se levantó y acercó a él.

\- Levántate. – le ordenó una vez que estuvo a su lado.

El obedeció al momento y en cuanto estuvo erguido, su amiga le rodeó con los brazos; apretándole fuerte y colocando la cabeza en su hombro. Él no tardó en reaccionar, devolviéndole el abrazo y juntando sus cabezas.

\- Todo va a ir bien. – le dijo.

\- Sí, todo va a ir bien. – repitió.

Pero Mary-Beth no sabía que Kieran lo decía por una razón totalmente distinta.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola!
> 
> Hola, hoy día 12-05 es mi cumple!  
> Y que mejor manera de celebrarlo que con DRAMA.  
> No sabéis lo que me ha costado subirlo por que toda mi familia ha estado distrayéndome hoy, pero me hacía ilusión subir un cap del fanfic en mi cumple.  
> Espero que lo disfrutéis.


	12. Chapter 12

Estuvo la mitad de la tarde trabajando duro para acabar sus tareas lo antes posible y que no hubiera posibilidad de que le buscarán. Tenía pensado pasarse el resto de la tarde durmiendo. Necesitaba descansar para poder ir a buscar a Arthur por la noche.

No pensaba esperar a que Dutch tuviera un plan, ya deberían estar explorando la zona para buscar los posibles lugares donde estuviera Arthur. Y si ellos no se ponían las pilas lo haría él.

Se dio cuenta de que había acabado todo cuando, después de un considerable rato, nadie había venido a asignarle nada más.

Primero se encargó de pedirle a Pearson que no le mandara fregar los platos por la noche, diciendo que se encontraba mal. Llevaba un tiempo ya trabajando junto al hombre y sabía que podía pedirle esto sin que sospechara. Después usó la misma técnica con Beth, a la que le pidió que no se molestara en venir a ver qué tal estaba, que iba a dormir hasta mañana. Su amiga, aunque no satisfecha con que se saltara otra comida, le comprendió y prometió no molestarle. Le habría gustado decirle lo mucho que la quería, que era una gran amiga y darle otro abrazo. Pero tenía miedo de que eso pudiera delatarle. Aun así, la idea de que esta pudiera ser la última vez que la viera le ponía triste.

Y es que no sabía lo que podía pasar. ¿De verdad conseguiría salvar el solo a Arthur o se estaba dirigiendo a un claro suicidio?

Agitó la cabeza quitándose esos pensamientos de la cabeza. Haría lo que fuera por salvarle.

Se acercó a la tienda de Arthur. Miró a los lados, comprobando si alguien podía estar observándole. Al no ver ninguna señal de ello, se metió. Había decidió dormir allí por cuestiones prácticas. Si dormía en su cama habitual, el barullo que la banda montaba le acabaría molestando, además, salir de la tienda sin que el revendo, el cual ya había comprobado que tenía un sueño muy ligero cuando no bebía, le pillara sería complicado. En la práctica no importaba si le pillaba, ya que no se molestaría en comprobar que iba a hacer fuera; pero cuantos menos testigos supieran algo mejor.

La tienda estaba totalmente a oscuras. Esperó a que sus ojos se acostumbraran para observar el lugar, no quería tropezarse como horas antes.

En cuanto se acostumbró, se dirigió a la cama. Cogió la ropa que había colocado previamente y la cambió a encima del baúl. Luego se tumbó a la espera de que el sueño le llegara.

No podía dormir de primeras. Estaba boca arriba oyendo los lejanos sonidos del exterior y mirando al poco techo que podía vislumbrar en la oscuridad. Suspiró y se giró para probar suerte con otra postura.

Al apoyarse en la almohada, detectó el aroma de Arthur y podía sentir de nuevo sus lágrimas a punto de salir.

“No puedes llorar ahora” se dijo. “Tienes que dormir para poder rescatarle”. Se frotó un poco los ojos y se recolocó hacía arriba de nuevo. Se concentró en su respiración y poco a poco fue durmiéndose.

* * *

“¡Mierda, mierda, mierda! ¡Te has quedado dormido!” se gritaba a sí mismo.

Se había despertado casi de milagro. Momentos antes se encontraba en ese estado en el que soñaba pero pensaba conscientemente. Estaba trabajando y estaba bastante concentrado en ello. Fue cuando pensó que no había visto a Arthur que se acordó que estaba desaparecido y él estaba durmiendo.

Se había despertado del susto al no saber qué hora era. Los pajarillos que sonaban fuera de la tienda le daban una vaga idea de que momento del día podía ser; Había dos opciones y una no era buena.

Cogió un reloj de plata, que Arthur había dejado en su mesa, y miró la hora. Eran las cinco de la mañana. Había dormido hasta la hora habitual en la que se despertaba. A esas horas sabía que aún no habría nadie despierto. Nadie menos él tenía una responsabilidad tan grande como para despertarse antes de las seis. Pero le quedaba poco tiempo para que amaneciera.

Ahora que se había despejado empezó a planear lo que necesitaba. Cogería un poco de comida, lo justo para alimentarse por el camino hasta la tienda más cercana, y algo para Branwen. Ya en Rhodes compraría todo lo que pudiera con el dinero del Black Jack. A parte, cogería alguna otra arma, por que sospechaba que con la de Arthur no sería suficiente. Y por último, tomaría prestado papel para escribirle una carta de despedida a Mary-Beth, por si acaso no volvía.

En cuanto formó la lista mental se puso a ello. Miró la mesa de Arthur y no parecía haber papel ni nada parecido que pudiera usar. Como no le quedaba otra, probó en el baúl. No le hacía gracia rebuscar entre sus cosas sin permiso, pero era una emergencia. Allí encontró unas hojas sueltas y unos lápices. Se sentó en la mesa, encendió la lámpara de aceite, y pensó bien que poner.

Leer y escribir no es que fueran precisamente sus fuertes. De pequeño tuvo que dejar las clases pronto; tanto por el dinero que sus padres no tenían, por lo que tuvo que trabajar desde joven para ayudarles, como por tener problemas con los compañeros. Lo poco que sabía se lo había enseñado su madre, y lo había practicado haciendo listas de la compra, y rellenando las fichas y papeles de venta de los caballos de su granja. Pero hizo su mayor esfuerzo por escribirle algo decente a Beth.

Una vez acabó, releyó su carta y la dobló por la mitad. Al hacer esto, dejó a la vista la otra hoja que había encontrado. La miraba debatiendo si debía escribirle una a Arthur o no.

En su cabeza, uno de los posibles resultados de su aventura era que los O'Driscoll le pillaran a él pero no a Arthur en su intento de fuga. O incluso que le pillaran pero que Dutch y compañía pudieran salvar a su compañero igualmente. En ambos casos, moriría sin poder decirle a Arthur lo que sentía. Además, ¿una vez muerto, que miedo tendría a la reacción de Arthur? Podía escribirle sus sentimientos y morir sabiendo que los leería.

Dejó la carta de Mary-Beth a un lado y se concentró en la nueva. Nunca había escrito una carta de amor, y para alguien con dificultad para que escribir, y que tenía poco repertorio, podía ser una tarea difícil expresar lo que sentía. Pero hizo su mayor esfuerzo en ello. No pudo escribirle una carta muy romantica, o con algún poema o similar, pero decía lo que necesitaba ser dicho. Una vez la revisó, puso el nombre de Arthur en ella y se fue con sus dos cartas.

Fuera aún era de noche y corría una suave brisa. Aun así debía darse prisa ya que pronto asomaría el sol.

Fue a los carromatos a por lo necesario. Cogió manzanas para Branwen, algunas latas variadas para él y balas y dinamita para protegerse, aunque lo segundo más que protegerle podría matarle teniendo en cuenta su habilidad. Lo dejó todo en los postes de caballos y fue a la tienda de su amiga.

Dentro Mary-Beth y Tilly dormían tranquilamente. Kieran pasó cerca de sus cabezas hasta la caja que usaban de mesita. Dejó sus cartas dentro del libro de Mary-Beth, así la próxima vez que lo abriera, las vería. Al lado de la caja estaba la bota de agua que Beth le ofreció esa mañana. Decidió cogerla, la iba a necesitar. Después se dispuso a abandonar la tienda.

Tuvo que detenerse ante el cambio de respiración de Tilly. Esta se giró y apoyó la cabeza en la espalda de Mary-Beth. Luego su respiración volvía a ser como antes. Kieran miró con ternura la escena y cuando se despidió mentalmente se fue.

Fue a buscar a Branwen ahora. Este le quería recibir con alegría pero le hizo sonidos para que se callará mientras le acariciaba el hocico. Le ensilló con rapidez y colocó todo los bienes adquiridos en su grupa. Observó a su caballo, todo listo partir, y le abrazó fuerte al sentir tristeza.

Ya había decidido que liberaría a Branwen cuando encontrara el escondite de los O'Driscoll. Si le iban a pillar que solo fuera a él; No quería que Branwen tuviera que ser el nuevo caballo de uno de esos impresentables; no lo soportaría.

\- Branwen, escúchame. – le susurró al oído mientras le acariciaba el cuello. – Cuando te lo diga tienes que volver aquí. ¿Me has oído? – Branwen rumiaba su bocado sin ninguna otra señal que mostrara entendimiento por su parte.

Era obvio que no podía hablar con él, pero en el fondo quería pensar que si le espantaba, este volvería al campamento. Kieran le había escrito a Mary-Beth que cuidara de él, y sabía que los miembros de la banda le cuidarían. Él trabaja encargándose de los caballos, pero su trabajo era más fácil porque casi todos trataban bien a sus compañeros y los cuidaban.

Decidió que ya era suficiente sentimentalismo y se separó de él. Luego agarró las bridas y se dirigió a la entrada.

* * *

Se había metido por el lado izquierdo del camino, oculto ende la arboleda paralela a este. Sabía que a estas horas los guardias solían estar medio dormidos en la hoguera, deseando que les tocara el cambio de las seis para dormir; algunos incluso dormirían ante la cercanía del relevo. También jugaba con la carta de que, visto todo el asunto de Arthur, la mayoría descansaba por si Dutch les ponía en movimiento de un momento a otro. Pero aun así era precavido y hasta no acabar la arboleda no saldría a plena vista.

\- Vaya, vaya. Pero si es la doncella desvalida. ¿Qué haces tan solita aquí a estas horas de la noche?

Kieran oyó la pregunta a su izquierda y giró la cabeza para encontrarse con Micah. El hombre fumaba tranquilamente, arropado por la oscuridad. Esto no entraba en sus planes. Micah ni siquiera debía estar aquí. Después de su última aventura le creía en su cama.

Después de una calada, se acercó hasta situarse en frente suyo. La luz que se filtraba entre las hojas dejaba ver su cara y su sonrisa maliciosa.

\- Voy a buscar a Arthur. – le contestó él, irguiéndose. Se había encogido del susto.

\- ¡Ja! No me hagas reír. – Micah empezó a reírse el solo. El mantenía su cara sería y su postura firme. - Que lo dices en serio. – le dijo, al fijarse que su expresión no cambiaba. - Dios, es increíble, Arthur no te la mete una noche y ya estás dispuesto a arriesgar la vida por él. Hay que estar muy desesperado y ser muy patético.

“No le escuches, Kieran”. Las palabras de Arthur resonaban en su cabeza. Reemprendió su marcha pero su acosador se puso en medio.

\- Déjame pasar, Micah. – le contestó brusco.

\- ¿Qué te dije la última vez de esos modales? – Él no se dejó intimidar y siguió mirándole con dureza. - Tsk, eres sumamente retrasado si de verdad crees que vas a poder siquiera oler a tu dueño, cachorrillo. – el mote le hizo sentir un escalofrío. Lo recordaba de su época en los O'Driscoll. Allí también les gustaba llamarle así; parece ser un factor común entre indeseables. - Te pillaran antes.

\- ¿Por qué no me acompañas y así resuelves por una vez un problema que tú has causado? – le dijo, usando el mismo tono que le había visto a Arthur.

\- Controla ese lenguaje, mierdecilla.- El enfado podía notarse en su voz ante la incapacidad de someterle. Pero lo controló y continúo. - Además, no quiero que me vean con el traidor de la banda.

\- No soy un traidor. – dijo muy seguro.

\- ¿Ah, no? ¿Y qué crees que pensarán los demás cuando, después de que uno de sus compañeros ha sido atrapado por los O'Driscoll, el único O'Driscoll de nuestra banda desparezca; Justo aprovechando esta desgracia para huir cuando menos vigilancia hay; Y llevándose nuestras provisiones? – Micah empezaba a hacerle retroceder. - ¿Y qué crees que pensará tu amiguita, la que tanto ha confiado en ti, cuando vea que te has llevado una de sus posesiones contigo? – añadió al reconocer la bota. – Pobrecita, se le romperá el corazón. Pero tranquilo, que yo la consolare.

\- No vas a acercarte a Beth. – le dijo poniéndose firme y alzando la voz. Podía hacerle lo que quisiera a él, pero no iba a permitir que le pasara nada a su mejor amiga. – Y voy a volver con Arthur.

Kieran sabía que podía meterse en problemas si volvía sin nada. Pero volvería con Arthur o no volvería.

\- Créeme, chico, que yo mismo me encargaré de que seas un traidor hoy por la mañana. Y esta tarde yo mismo te daré caza. No voy a dejar que vuelvas como un héroe. – Micah casi se había pegado a él. – Será mejor que vuelvas y te estés quietecito. Este trabajo es para hombres de verdad.

Kieran estaba distraído enfocándose en mantenerle la mirada como para darse cuenta de que le había agarrado. Sintió como apretaba fuerte su muñeca.

\- Suéltame. – le exigió mientras se apartaba hacía atrás y tiraba. - ¡He dicho que me sueltes! – un gallo se le escapó y le dio fuerzas a su rival, que apretaba más.

\- ¿O qué? – le provocó con esa sonrisa en la cara de nuevo. - ¿Vas a hacerme algo?

Kieran cogió su arma y la dirigió con rapidez hacía la cara de Micah. Empezó bien, pero a mitad de camino perdió esa seguridad y perdió fuerza en el golpe así como desvío la dirección. Aun así, le asestó con el cargador en la mejilla y el hombre calló hacía un lado.

Branwen, a quien había soltado para coger la pistola, se asustó ante el repentino movimiento y echó a correr, empujándole un poco para hacerse sitio. Se desequilibró, pero se recuperó rápido y corrió detrás de él intentado pillarle. No llegó a alcanzarle antes de verse en el suelo bajo el peso de alguien.

Micah escupió a la derecha de su cabeza, hacía donde la tenía girada. Era un escupitajo formado por sangre y un diente. Consiguió aprovecharse del factor sorpresa para inmovilizarle los dos brazos con sus piernas; se había colocado a horcajadas en su espalda y le tenía bien sujeto. Después le colocó la cabeza de frente. Intentaba respirar pero tenía la nariz contra el suelo, y si lo intentaba con la boca, la tierra y polvo le entraba.

\- De verdad que eres un gilipollas de campeonato. – Micah cada vez le apretaba más contra el suelo, ejerciendo el peso de su cuerpo. El intentaba zafarse pero no podía y a cada segundo se le hacía más difícil. Se estaba ahogando. – Te he dado la oportunidad de volver y seguir con tu mísera vida, pero veo que prefieres morir de forma patética como el trozo de mierda que eres.

Sus pulmones ardían reclamando aire, y sus fuerzas ya no le respondían cuando oyó un relincho conocido y dejó de sentir el agarre y el peso encima de él. Giró la cabeza hacía la derecha de nuevo para coger unas buenas bocanadas de aire, acompañadas de tos al tragar la tierra aún en su boca. Mientras recuperaba el aliento miraba el panorama.

Micha había caído a su lado y se masajeaba la cabeza y más adelante trotaba un enorme caballo negro, para él bien conocido, con un jinete encorvado sobre él. Kieran vio como este caía al suelo al no recuperarse de él salto que su montura había dado sobre ellos.

Intentó levantarse por sí mismo sin éxito; aún no había recuperado las fuerzas. Pero Branwen, quien había vuelo detrás del otro animal, saltó por encima de él, golpeando de nuevo a Micah en el proceso, que estaba ya casi de pies, y se colocó a su derecha. Le golpeaba el hombro con el morro, ofreciendo su ayuda. Él se agarró a su cuello y el caballo lo levantó. Branwen le acompañó hasta el otro hombre, haciendo de apoyo mientras recuperaba la fuerza en sus piernas.

Su corazón latía desbocado desde que le había visto. Se arrodilló a su lado y le dio la vuelta, colocándole en su regazo. Arthur estaba desnudo de cintura para arriba. La única herida que podía detectar era, lo que parecía, un disparo mal cauterizado en su hombro izquierdo. Respiraba de forma entrecortada con la boca entreabierta.

\- Arthur… - le llamo con las lágrimas ya en sus ojos y la angustia en su voz.

Kieran vio como abría los ojos con pesadez.

\- Kieran… - le contestó suave, sin fuerzas.

Empezó a acercar su mano hacía su cara. Pero eso pareció causarle un gran dolor y Kieran vio como se le ponían los ojos en blanco y se desmayaba.

* * *

Kieran miraba desde la distancia como el reverendo atendía a Arthur. Le habían mandado encargarse de Raven y no le quedó otra que obedecer.

El semental no parecía haber sufrido nada malo; no mostraba heridas físicas, ni cojeras o relinchos lastimeros que informaran de una rotura o torcedura; ni tampoco mostraba síntomas de estrés u otros problemas psicológicos. Si mostró cierta fatiga cuándo había llegado, seguro que Arthur le había azuzado para que no se detuviera ni bajara el ritmo; pero con un poco de descanso y agua abundante se le había pasado.

Acabó de cepillarle y empezó una sesión de caricias. Ese caballo le había salvado la vida. Podía haberles esquivando fácilmente, pero prefirió saltar, a costar de que su jinete callera, para salvarle. Raven le había reconocido y sabía que aunque al salvarle ponía en peligro a Arthur, él le ayudaría al momento.

\- Eres un chico muy listo, Raven – empezó a darle palmaditas en el cuello. – y un buen chico. – Branwen se acero en este momento para besarle la mejilla. Él también quería mimos. – Si, tú también eres un buen chico Branwen. – Kieran repartía palmaditas y caricias entre los dos animales.

Después empezó a sentirse mal de nuevo y se abrazó al cuello de Raven. Hoy casi moría; Y esta vez había sido más real que nunca. Toda su vida se había encontrado en situaciones difíciles pero nunca había estado tan cerca de la muerte. Ya se había rendido cuando dejo de poder moverse, e incluso empezó a marearse ante la falta de aire. Si Raven hubiera llegado unos segundos más tarde, él ya habría muerto, y no habría podido ver a Arthur.

Su ya bien conocida angustia volvía a aparecer, aunque fue interrumpida por un fuerte golpe en la cabeza. Bueno, puede que no tan fuerte, pero le había puesto ganas.

\- ¡Eres un idiota, Duffy! – Kieran se había dado la vuelta para recibir a una enfadada Mary-Beth, que le asestaba otro golpe, con su libro, esta vez en el hombro.

\- ¡Ah! – se quejó. - ¡¿Qué haces?!

\- ¿Que qué hago? ¡¿Que qué hago?! – le dio otro golpe. Y después le colocó con furia en el pecho una hoja medio arrugada, que tuvo que sujetar con rapidez. – Cito textualmente: “Beth, tengo que ir a buscar a Arthur. Aunque lo más seguro sea que muera en el intento tengo que salvarle. Pero quiero que sepas que has sido una gran amiga y que te quiero. Cuida de Branwen.”

Él solo podía bajar la mirada ante la cara de desaprobación de su amiga.

\- Lo siento…

\- ¡¿Que lo sientes?! – Se encolerizó. - ¡¿estás loco; por qué te ibas a ir solo; por que no pediste ayuda a alguien?!

\- No me habrían dejado ir con ellos, Beth, ya lo sabes. – le explicó. – Todo el mundo estaba esperando a que Dutch diera la orden y aún no tenía un plan.

\- ¿Y no pensaste en la posibilidad de buscar el lugar y después venir a informar de donde estaba, para recibir ayuda?

Lo cierto es que no se le había ocurrido esa posibilidad, podría haberle dado esa información a alguien como Hosea y habría movilizado a la banda el mismo si le hacía falta. Y precisamente con esa cara de “no lo pensé” le estaba mirando a Beth. Ella bufaba, furiosa.

\- ¡La próxima vez que hagas un plan, asegúrate de tener a alguien con más de medio cerebro a tu lado para decirte lo mala idea que es! – le pego de nuevo en la cabeza, aunque ya no le ponía tanto empeño.

\- Vale, vale. – Aceptó él al final. – ¡Pero deja de pegarme que vas a estropear mi medio cerebro!

Ella seguía mirándole enfadada, con los brazos cruzados y levantando y bajando el pie a gran velocidad, en un tic que reflejaba su estado. Poco después paró.

\- Que sepas que “vuelvo” se escribe con dos uves y “has” es con hache.

\- Si, maestra. – le dijo sonriendo.

Después no dudó en abrazarla. Si su amiga le estaba corrigiendo significaba que ya no estaba enfadada.

\- ¿Qué es lo que pasa? – le preguntó preocupada, devolviéndole el abrazo.

Era increíble con qué facilidad podía detectar su estado de ánimo con un simple abrazo. Lo que no sabía era si era recomendable compartir sus preocupaciones con ella.

\- Micah me estaba esperando en el camino… Me ha intentado asfixiar. – le dijo, dudando en la segunda parte.

\- ¡¿Qué?! - Mary-Beth se había separado con rapidez y le miraba con pánico. – Cuéntamelo.

* * *

Se adueñaron de unas de las sillas de la zona y le contó todo lo ocurrido. Los caballos también fueron con ellos, negándose a separarse de él.

\- Dios, Kieran, cielo, lo siento mucho. –Mary-Beth había colocado sus manos en su cara al acabar la historia y le acariciaba, dándole ánimos. – Lo importante es que no te quedes solo en ningún sitio aislado donde no te podamos ayudar, ¿vale?

\- Tú también deberías seguir tu consejo. – le advirtió, cogiéndole las manos y apretándolas, con ellas ahora colocadas a la altura de sus regazos.

\- ¿Por qué dices eso? – le preguntó con tono preocupado.

\- Él podría tener algún interés en ti. – intentó suavizar; no quería asustarla. – Tu solo prométeme que no te quedarás solas. Ni siquiera cuando escribas. – ella frunció el ceño ante lo último. – Sé que te gusta hacerlo, pero necesito que me prometas esto.

Se limitó a asentirle y luego comenzó a observar hacia todos lados.

\- A todo esto… Creo que no le he visto en todo el día. ¿Dónde estará?

\- No lo sé. – le contestó, imitándola.

Kieran sí que se había fijado en que cuando volvió a por Arthur, después de avisar de su llegada, Micah ya no estaba despotricando en el suelo. Había desaparecido.

Aun así le buscaba por todo el campamento. Aunque detuvo esa tarea cuando vio que Arthur se quedaba solo. El reverendo parecía haber acabado su inspección y la señora Grimshaw había dejado su puesto de vigilancia junto al hombre. Se levantó dudando si debería ir o no.

\- ¡Venga, a qué esperas! – le animaba Beth. - ¿Esperas una señal o algo así?

\- No lo sé… - le contestó él. Después sintió un empujón, que le desequilibró.

\- ¡Hay tienes tu señal! ¡Corre!

Kieran se dejó llevar por la seguridad que desprendía la chica y comenzó su marcha. Aunque le duró unos escasos 5 segundos; porque la misma persona que le había arrancado, le sujetaba ahora de la ropa.

\- Beth, se me está escapando toda la seguridad… - le reprendió dándose la vuelta.

\- ¡Perdón! – se disculpó ella divertida. – Pero se me ha olvidado devolverte esto.

Kieran reconoció en sus manos la carta que le había escrito a Arthur.

\- Oh, Gracias.

\- Bueno, y ahora… - la chica le dio la vuelta y le volvió a empujar, más suavecito esta vez. – ¡Corre!

* * *

Arthur seguía en el mismo estado que le había dejado antes de que le echarán de la tienda. Respiraba con normalidad y parecía estar tranquilo. El problema es que aún no se había despertado.

Kieran se sentó en la silla que habían dispuesto para sus cuidadoras a la cabeza de la cama y empezó a observar al hombre. Le habían tapado dejando por fuera los brazos. Los llevaba desnudos, por lo que deducía no le habían vestido, facilitando así las curas. Las cuales ya habían aplicado hoy, por el vendaje que llevaba colocado en su hombro izquierdo.

“Dios, ese disparo ha sido muy cerca del corazón”. Pensó, preocupado. “Podría haberle matado si llegan a darle un poco más abajo”.

Pero no lo habían hecho. Eso era lo importante. Arthur estaba vivo y en casa.

Se sintió lo suficiente valiente como para cogerle la mano izquierda, acercándose hacía delante, para evitar que la moviera. Empezó a acariciarle el dorso con el pulgar mientras le llamaba.

\- Arthur.– Probó suave y esperó unos segundos. No pasó nada. – Arthur. – probó más alto. Pero no dio sus frutos. - ¿Arthur?

Suspiró y desistió de su tarea. Arthur no iba a despertar aún; así que se conformó con seguir acariciándole un rato más.

\- Que tranquilo se le ve dormido, ¿eh? – oyó decir a alguien a su lado. Él pegó un brinco del susto y miró a Hosea, que a su vez miraba a Arthur con pena. – Como si no tuviera problemas… y aun así le quiero despierto lo antes posible. – suspiró.

Cuando esté le miró después de acabar de hablar, él se levantó corriendo de la silla, soltando a Arthur tan rápido como cuando te quemas.

\- Siéntese, señor Matthews. – le ofreció cortésmente.

\- Oh, gracias, muchacho. Mis huesos te lo agradecen. – le agradeció sentándose. – Pero deja las formalidades, ¿Vale?

\- Vale.

Oído esto, Hosea recolocó la silla más cerca de la cabeza de Arthur y le empezó a acariciar el pelo.

\- Quería darte las gracias por haberme avisado esta mañana. – le comentó sin mirarle, concentrado en seguir observando al herido.

Esta mañana, después de que Arthur se desmayara, no dudó en correr directamente la tienda de Hosea. Quien mejor que él, que había sido el que más preocupación había mostrado, para transportar a Arthur hasta su cama.

Entró corriendo en la habitación del mayor y le despertó a gritos. Se asustó al principio, pero en cuanto le informó de la nueva, ya estaba listo.

Fueron a buscar a Arthur y entre los dos, él por los pies y Hosea por los hombros, le levantaron y llevaron a su cama. Después le mandó buscar al reverendo y poco después, otros miembros que se levantaban ya, ocuparon el lugar y le enviaron a cuidar de Raven.

\- Era mi deber. – le quitó peso.

\- Sí, pero gracias por avisarme a mí. – Insistió.

\- De nada. – cedió finalmente;

Quería añadir que fue directamente a por el por qué comprendía su preocupación, pero sabía que Hosea no sabía de sus sentimientos y le diría que no podía comparar su preocupación con la de él; y también era el mismo consciente que la suya no era comparable a la de un padre por su hijo.

Siguió observando durante un minuto la escena que se desarrollaba frente a él; pero pronto comprendió que ya sobraba en ese lugar.

\- Bueno… - comenzó, incómodo. – Yo debería irme ya a trabajar.

\- ¿A trabajar? – le preguntó con tono divertido, lo que hizo que se girará hacía el de nuevo, extrañado. – Chico, esos caballos no han estado así de lustrosos en toda su vida. Creo que puedes permitirte un descanso y quedarte a hablar aquí conmigo. Arthur no es que pueda ofrecerme una conversación muy interesante ahora mismo; aunque no distan tanto de las habituales. – bromeó, riéndose él solo. Al ver que él no le acompañaba, paró. – Venga, coge una silla y siéntate aquí a mi lado.

Kieran se apresuró en ir a buscar una silla para hacer compañía al mayor durante un rato; no iba a perder la oportunidad de estar algo más con Arthur y, con un poco de suerte, verle despertarse.

\- Llegas en el momento idóneo. – le dijo Hosea cuando volvía con la silla. – siéntate y observa esta foto.

La foto mostraba a tres hombres jóvenes posando; Dos de ellos sentados, uno cigarrillo en mano y el otro puro, y otro de pies detrás de ellos.

\- Dios, que tiempos estos. – le comentó, cambiando su voz a una cargada de nostalgia. – Está foto fue el regalo para Arthur cuando cumplió los veintiuno y ya era oficialmente todo un hombre. Mírame a mí, que joven estoy. – dijo señalando al hombre del puro.

\- Eras un hombre muy guapo. – le comentó él, dándose cuenta después de lo que decía. – No quiero decir que ahora… - el otro se rio.

\- Tranquilo, sé que a todos nos pasa factura el tiempo.

\- Bueno… Creo que a Dutch no le han sentado mal los años. – le contradijo él.

\- Cierto, puede que sea él el que me ha ido robando la belleza. – se volvió a reír y está vez le acompañó, más cómodo ante la compañía del hombre. - ¿Y Arthur?

Se tomó un momento para observar la foto y al joven muchacho en ella.

\- Creo que prefiero como se ve ahora. – Comentó, pero Hosea le observaba esperando que dijera más. – Es que… aquí se le ve tan joven que le veo hasta irreconocible y creo que los años no le han sentado mal; aunque tenga un aspecto más curtido también tiene uno más adulto, y eso le sienta bien. – Acabó comentando, un poco avergonzado de hablar de esto con él.

\- Bueno, es que Arthur tiene treinta y cinco años, aún puede disfrutar un poco más de la juventud.

\- ¿Qué años teníais tú y Dutch? – preguntó, curioso.

\- Pues si Arthur tenía veintiuno… - Hosea se abstrajo un momento para hacer las cuentas. – Dutch debía de tener veintinueve y yo cuarenta.

\- ¡¿Cuarenta?! – se sorprendió – Jo, y yo con veintisiete dentro de nada y mírame. – se lamentó después.

\- No digas esas cosas, hombre. – le quito peso, zarandeándole ligeramente del hombro. – Pero me interesa más lo otro que has dicho. ¿Así que es tu cumpleaños dentro de poco?

\- Dentro de un par de semanas más o menos. – le confirmó.

\- ¡Pues habrá que prepararte algo!

\- ¡Oh, no, no, no! Mejor no. – se negó, ganándose una mirada extraña de la otra parte. – No creo que sea un acontecimiento que la banda quiera celebrar…

\- Bueno… pues sin fiesta. – le concedió al final.

Después de colocar la foto en su sitio de nuevo, Hosea volvió a acercarse a Arthur para acariciarle el pelo de nuevo. Él se limitaba a mirar sin molestar.

Poco después, Grimshaw llegó con dos platos de sopa en mano.

\- Traigo la comida. – anunció. – Hosea, en cuanto acabes te relevo.

\- No hay prisa, Susan. Estoy bien aquí.

Susan le ofreció uno de los platos a Hosea, que aceptó con un gracias, e hizo lo mismo con él.

\- Venga chico, no tengo todo el día. – le dijo al ver que no lo cogía. – Que te dije de la seguridad.

\- No tengo mucha hambre. – Su inapetencia había vuelto otra vez esa mañana. Su encontronazo con Micah y su preocupación por el estado de Arthur había logrado que se saltara el desayuno y que no tuviera muchas ganas de alimentarse en general.

\- Yo tampoco tengo mucha hambre, la verdad. – le confesó, Hosea. – Mi cabeza está desde ayer más pendiente de Arthur que de cualquier otra cosa y eso me ha causado una falta de apetito. No he comido desde que volvieron de la reunión. – le dijo esto último en bajito. – Pero después me di cuenta de que si no como, me pondré malo y si Arthur se despierta y lo primero que tiene que oír es que yo me he puesto enfermo, se preocupará; y no necesita estar preocupado mientras se recupera. Además, - pegó un sorbo antes de seguir – debo estar fuerte para cuidarle.

\- Además que estás en los huesos. – añadió la mujer. – contigo ni un caldo se podría hacer.

Kieran tuvo en consideración las palabras de Hosea, y el nuevo alago de la señora Grimshaw, y decidió finalmente aceptar la comida.

Le había pegado ya varios sorbitos, y ha empezaba a recuperar el apetito cuando Hosea habló de nuevo.

\- Oye, ¿qué es esa carta para Arthur?

El hombre hablaba de esa carta, con el nombre de Arthur escrito en grande, en la que había expresado todo su amor; y que había dejado a la vista de los presentes encima de sus piernas, para poder sujetar el plato. Esta fue su primera idea brillante. A la cual siguió soltar el plato para sujetar con fuerza la carta y que no la cogieran. Por qué no se le podía haber ocurrido soltar la cuchara, no; a él se le había ocurrido soltar el plato. Lo que provocó que la sopa cayera la mitad en el suelo, y la otra sobre la falda del vestido de la señora Grimshaw, que seguía delante de él aún. Un grito acompañó el sonido metálico del plato contra el suelo.

\- ¡Oh dios, lo siento mucho! – se disculpó él, levantándose.

La mujer se alarmaba intentando secar su vestido con un trapo; mientras que el hombre a su lado había comenzado a reír.

\- ¡Tu! – le gritó señalándole. - ¡te quiero fuera de mi vista ya!¡y tú deja de reírte!

Kieran oyó está última parte a lo lejos, ya que había echado a correr en cuanto se lo mandaron. Mary-Beth tenía razón, solo tenía medio cerebro y no sabía usarlo.

* * *

Arthur no dio señales de despertarse ese día y la preocupación empezó a aumentar. Por suerte, a la tarde siguiente ocurrió lo que tanto esperaban. Pasó cuando Kieran estaba afeitándose.

Estaba tan tranquilamente poniéndose la espuma cuando a través del espejo vio como Arthur se erguía ligeramente apoyándose en sus codos. Se dio la vuelta sin creer lo que veía.

\- ¿Kieran? – le oyó llamarle, con voz adormilada y un poco tocada.

Solo necesito oír eso para echar a correr hacía la cama y abrazarle fuerte, apoyándole la cara en su cuello.

\- ¡Arthur! – exclamó él, que ya estaba llorando desde antes de alcanzarle.

Él le abrazaba fuerte, dejándose llevar por la emoción; pero Arthur no mostraba el mismo entusiasmo, que hacía fuerza para separarse. Al final, le soltó, pensando que se había precipitado e igual no era un gesto bien recibido.

Cuando pudo verle la cara, la vio manchada de la espuma de afeitar; le había entrado en la boca y nariz.

\- Madre mía, lo siento. – le dijo preocupado, limpiándose tanto como podía con la mano.

Arthur se rio.

\- Oh, Kieran, como me alegro de verte.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pues estuve haciendo los cálculos de las edades de Arthur, Hosea y Dutch y Arthur se lleva 8 y 19 años respectivamente con ellos y Dutch y Hosea 11.
> 
> Y a Kieran le he puesto 27, por que como su edad no se sabe, creo, y quiero escribir un fanfic sobre su pasado, calculé que edad debería tener siguiendo el modelo de mi fanfic y me daba 27. Así que ante la duda, y como ya me he inventado toda la vida de este hombre, va a cumplir 27 ese año.
> 
> Espero que hayáis disfrutado del cap y os espero en el siguiente que va a ser feliz, lo prometo. ;)


	13. NOTA DE AUTOR IMPORTANTE

Hola a todos. Se que no tengo por que que informar de nada pero quería hacerlo. Estoy pasado por un estado de ansiedad desde hace ya más de dos semanas y no tengo fuerzas para escribir.

No se cuando subiré nuevo cap. Podría ser mañana mismo por que estoy super bien o podría ser en mucho más tiempo.

Aún así no tengo intención de abandonar este fanfic. Disfrutaba mucho escribiéndolo y la pareja de Arthur y Kieran es muy especial para mi. 

Espero que aún tengáis interés cuando vuelva, pero sigáis leyendolo o no, gracias por haber llegado hasta aquí.


End file.
